Bridezillas & Kryptonite
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!
1. Chapter 1 - Preface

**Summary: **(BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everybody!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/02/20]**

**Disclaimer:** I have as much as a chance owning these characters as I do the moon, Disney Land and most things generally bright and awesome.

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**~Preface~**

* * *

Clark Kent was convinced Bruce Wayne had finally lost his mind, his marbles – the entire damn plot really – no questions asked, he was just very confident that the billionaire had gone certifiably insane.

And to think it all started out just like any other day on the Watchtower…

It was quiet for once; there were no full-scale global invasions, no lethal cross-continental pandemics, not even a giant robot to be dealt with, Superman just happened to be in the hanger when Gotham's Dark Knight came in and started preparing one of the Javelins for take-off.

Now, Clark being Bruce's best-friend (much to the latter's reluctance to admit so), couldn't help but to notice something different about his behaviour. Bruce seemed more determined that usual (which was saying something), but at the same time distracted, so much so that he hardly gave the red-and-blue-clad Kryptonian a second glance.

With his interest now piqued, when Batman entered the Javelin's cockpit, Superman carefully walked up next to him.

"Hey there, Batman," he greeted, his voice retaining an edge of caution to it.

Batman didn't even grunt a response like he normally would as he flicked the switches to start up the jet with more force than what was necessary.

"Er, Batman?" Superman tried again, when there was still no response, he sighed. "_Bruce_."

This seemed to snap Batman out of whatever state he was in, but when he looked up, the white of his cowl was narrowed into dangerous slits making even the Man of Steel back away slightly out of fear for his own wellbeing.

"_What_, Kent?" he snarled, momentarily looking away from the console.

"Sheesh, Bruce," Superman said, frowning at him, "what crawled up your cowl today?"

"I don't have time for this." Batman said impatiently.

"Well then, is everything okay? You seem even more riled-up than usual – are you heading out on a mission?"

"I'm going to Themyscira." He stated.

Superman's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. "W-wha…?! Why would you want to do that?" he asked in shocked disbelief.

"It's none of your business." Batman growled.

"But, men aren't allowed there, Bruce! You can't go on your own!" Superman said absurdly.

"Watch me." Batman said defiantly as he started firing up the engine.

"Okay, but if you're bent on going, at least take Diana with you."

Batman glared at him again. "Don't you get it? This is about Diana."

Superman blinked at him. "Huh? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No." Batman answered curtly. "Now move, Kent – you're blocking the runway."

Convinced that the Batman had gone crazy, Superman took off after him without a second thought.

"_Get back to the Watchtower, Superman."_ Batman barked at him over their comm. link. _"This has nothing to do with you."_

"Not if you're at risk of getting yourself killed!" Superman responded. "Dammit, man – talk to me. Is Diana hurt? Did something happen between-"

"_Nothing happened! Diana is fine."_ Batman said briskly, cutting him off midsentence.

"Then, what…?" Superman tried.

"_If you won't listen to me and go back to base, then you can come with me if you don't talk for the rest of the way. I have to think."_

"Fine… but you don't have to be so grouchy about it…" Superman muttered.

"_You're still talking, Superman – Batman, out."_ He said, closing their link.

As much as what Clark wanted to know what was going on, he didn't question the Dark Knight any further – at least if push came to shove, Bruce had back-up.

A little over half an hour later, the island of Themyscira became visible on the horizon and the closer they got to it, the more anxious Clark began to feel. And as the jet touch on a vacant stretch of beach, just as the sun was about to set, Clark didn't need any of his super-senses to know that they had already been spotted.

"Bruce…" Clark said, remaining in the airspace just above the Javelin, scanning beach up ahead for any signs of the locals. He didn't want to sound paranoid, but he had a feeling they were being watched.

"Just stay here," Bruce said as he got out and out onto the sand.

"Are you sure? I can come with you."

"Stay here, Clark." Bruce repeated, already walking towards the buildings. "This won't take long."

Clark didn't call after him again. He still thought Bruce was absolutely insane, but prayed whatever business he had on Paradise Island was important enough to be risking the retribution from an island full of six-foot-something-on-average ultra-feminist, highly aggressive warrior women.

* * *

Just as he anticipated, Bruce didn't have to wait long before he came in contact with the locals. He was barely off the beach when a small battalion of guards came at him with swords and spears poised at the ready.

He was already starting to feel his nerves getting the better of him – he _seriously_ didn't have the time or the patients to deal with them either. He just wanted to do what he came to do and be off the island as soon as possible before he began rethinking this venture all together.

Reaching for his utility belt, Bruce pulled out several smoke pellets and aimed for the Amazons' feet.

Having temporarily distracting the guards, when the smoke cleared, Batman had vanished from sight.

"Search the area!" the head-guard said loudly. "And make sure the male in the red cape doesn't try anything!"

Meanwhile, in the relative shadowy safety of a tree, Bruce watched as half of the group broke away and started combing the beach while the other half moved over and surrounded the Javelin.

Under normal circumstances, Bruce would have found the expression on Clark's face amusing – it wasn't every day he got the chance to see the Boy-Scout look so flustered as he tried (and failed) to explain himself. Then again, it wasn't everyday he was being threatened by Amazons and virtually stuck in the air like a kitten up a tree.

But, since this _wasn't_ normal circumstances and he was faced with a deadline, Bruce turned his attention back to the task at hand. Careful as to not give away his location, he silently slipped away and started making his way to his intended destination – the Royal Palace.

* * *

The news of not one, but two males' arrivals on the arrival came to Hippolyta rather unexpectedly.

From the vague description given to her from one of the sentries, the Queen was rather surprised to hear that one of the male's descriptions matched the hero, Superman's, while she was less than thrilled that the other was dressed as a bat and had disappeared in a billow of smoke.

She found it strange, but not completely unsettling, she did however wonder what on earth the Justice League's two Patriarchs were doing in her kingdom.

As Hippolyta was lost in thought sitting on her throne, the sudden shrill cry of one of her handmaidens alerted her, as well as her General, Phillipus, of another presence at the window.

Drawing her sword to protect her Queen, Phillipus narrowed her eyes at the imposing masked figure that just entered the throne room.

"Your highness," the Batman said in a low, almost guttural voice.

Hippolyta waved Phillipus down before calmly regarding the hero in front of her. "Batman…" She acknowledged. "I wasn't aware that we had an appointment. What brings a warrior from the Man's World all the way to Themyscira at the present hour?"

"I… apologize for the unusual time, but I stand here before you regarding a very important matter."

The Queen arched a delicate brow. "And that would be…?"

"Your daughter," The Dark Knight stated, taking both woman by surprise.

Sitting up straighter, Hippolyta and Phillipus exchanged brief looks with each other. "What about the Princess?" she asked slowly.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but I care very much for Diana."

Hippolyta nodded. "Yes… I have been informed that you and my daughter have been… what's the accurate term again?"

"I believe it's called 'dating', my Queen." Phillipus answered.

"Ah, yes, that. Thank you." Hippolyta said, turning back to Batman. "I believe you and Diana 'dating', or courting, one another?"

"It's more than that. Your highness, I love your daughter. So much in fact, I've come all this way to ask something very important of you."

The Queen's posture visibly stiffened at his open honesty. "Speak, Dark Knight. What it is?"

"Your blessing," Batman answered.

At her side, Hippolyta heard Phillipus's sharp intake of breath.

"My blessing, do you mean…?"

Batman nodded. "There is a tradition in the Man's World that any would-be-suitor would approach the parents of the object of his affection, and ask for their permission to marry first. And that's what I fully intend to do, right here, right now."

Hippolyta stared at him intently for a full, tense minute, gauging the little visible emotion on his face first before she spoke again.

"Though I am… _unfamiliar_ with your customs, I have to ask – if I were to refuse you my 'blessing', what would your next course of action be?"

"Forgive me, but it wouldn't stop me. I plan on asking Diana to marrying me, with or without your permission." He spoke blatantly, causing Phillipus to tighten her grasp around the hilt of her sword.

Hippolyta smiled slightly. "If my opinion means so little too you, why come all this way then?"

"I am nothing if not thorough." Batman said matter-of-factly. "Besides, your opinion means everything to Diana. If I had your approval, it would make asking her to spend our lives together just so much easier."

She considered this for several moments. "…Before I give my answer, first tell me this." the Queen said, standing up. "If you and my daughter are to wed, to whom will she be binding herself to? Would it be to Bruce Wayne… or to the Mask of the Bat?"

The Queen didn't have to see his face to know that Batman was carefully weighing his answer to her. But when he did indeed give her his answer, the mighty Queen of the Amazons found herself impressed with the mortal standing in front of her.

"She would be marrying the man standing behind both of them."

"I see…" she said. "Very well… you have my permission, Dark Knight."

Batman nodded curtly while his posture seemed to slacken somewhat.

"However…" the Queen said before he left again. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if you go back on your word. If I find out that you have been toying with my daughter's emotion, if at any moment I sense you are making a fool out of her, you will need more than the mercy of the gods to protect yourself from my wrath. Am I understood?"

There was the making of a smile on Batman's face. "You wouldn't have to worry about that, your highness. I don't ever intend on hurting Diana. That and I already have a butler and two highly-trained sons who have threatened to castrate me if I ever did anything remotely as stupid as that."

With another small, now admittedly amused smile from the Queen directed at him, Batman disappeared through the window again just as the double doors at the end of the room burst open and more guards spilled inside.

"Your majesty – we heard one of the servants say she that saw the man dressed as a demon, enter from the garden. Are you hurt?"

"I am fine." Hippolyta reassured. "Call off the rest of your sisters. Allow the Batman to return to his ship."

The guards looked at their queen in confusion. "My Queen?" one of them asked.

"Give out the order not to attack on sight. The Dark Knight is not to be harmed."

There were more confused looks exchanged between them, but none of the guards questioned her and were quick to leave.

When they were alone again, Phillipus looked at Hippolyta questioningly.

"If I may… I would have expected you to challenge him at the least. Are you really comfortable with the idea of some man masquerading around as a bat _marrying_ the princess?"

"Oh, there will be a challenge issued soon enough, I assure you." The Queen said, sitting back down in her throne.

"Then, why…?"

"He seemed determined enough to attempt bypassing our defences just to speak to me personally. And… odd as it might be, I do believe he cares for the Princess… so, I will overlook his insolence, for now."

Phillipus nodded. "As you see fit, my Queen…"

* * *

The way out took less time than it did getting in. Having heard the Queen give out the order to her soldiers not to attack him, Bruce opted for a less covert route back to the Javelin.

But, although the Amazons did not attack him, he was more than aware of just how many eyes were on him – he heard them talking amongst each other as he passed them in hushed but not too-hushed voices and could he practically feel the glares aimed to the back of his head.

At that moment, however, Bruce couldn't have cared less. They could have been throwing rocks or chasing after him with torches and pitchforks, he would have still been experiencing the overwhelming sense of relief he felt right at that moment.

One down, one to go, he thought to himself.

Bruce must have been beside himself, because the moment he set foot on the beach, there was a sudden blur of red and blue, and an all-too-powerful sensation of a pair of heavily muscled arms constricting around his waist, literally lifting him off his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me!" the Kryptonian accused happily, tightening his already unbreakable death-grip.

Damn his super-hearing. "Kent, let go of me this instant!" Bruce snarled. Dark or not, it was a highly awkward situation, two men hugging (or in this case, a super-powerful buffoon forcefully ensnaring the other), in mid-air, for the whole world to see – there was a small crowd beginning to gather below.

Clark was unflappable. "I don't think so, Bruce! Somebody's got to properly congratulate the Big Bad Bat – and who better than me? At least I'm bulletproof."

If it weren't for the fact that his arms were pinned to his side and that he had forgotten to bring his Kryptonite with him, Bruce was more than willing to prove that he wasn't _invulnerable_.

But, sighing, Bruce decided that he might as well indulge Clark a little longer. As much as it annoyed him at times, Clark Kent was one of the few genuinely honest people in the world – he didn't have to act as if he was happy for his friend, he just was.

When Clark set him back down again, the smile on his face could have lit up the sky. "I still can't believe you're finally going do it – Bruce, you're getting married!"

Bruce reluctantly worked the Kryptonian-made crick in his neck. "I have to ask her first, Clark."

"She'll say yes, I just know it." Clark stated confidently. "I mean, you have her mother's approval, the battle's half won already."

"You're worse than Alfred. He's eavesdrops almost just as much as you do." Bruce said before the built-in alarm clock in his suite started going off and he sighed. "Perfect, and now I'm late too."

"Then how about you ask J'onn to beam you up and you can get to Cave through there? I'll take the Javelin back." Clark offered.

Again, if things were different, Bruce wouldn't have taken him up on his offer, but he really was running later than he anticipated.

Nodding once, Bruce then opened the comm. link again. "Batman to Watchtower – come in Watchtower – requesting immediate teleportation."

"_This is Watchtower, locking onto your location now, Batman."_ J'onn's voice sounded over the communicator.

Switching off the link again, Bruce turned back to Clark again. "…Thank you."

Clark's smile, if possible, only grew broader. "Don't mention it. Now go get her."

Before anything else could be said, Bruce's entire body started to glow and with a blindingly bright flash of light and the sensation of being dissolved molecule by molecule only to be reassembled moments later, he was back on the Watchtower.

"Welcome back, Batman." The Martian said stoically. _I also see that congratulations are in order as well. _He mentally added. "Will you be going directly to the Batcave?"

"Yes." _And thank you._

"Preparing telleporter," _Relax, my friend, all will end well._

Just as Batman could be shrouded in more light, the corners of his lips tugged upwards in a half-smile.

"I hope so." He said, and disappeared.

* * *

"_Back of every achievement is a proud wife and a surprised mother-in-law."  
_- Brooks Hays

"_Never rely on the glory of the morning nor the smiles of your mother-in-law."  
_- Japanese Proverb

* * *

**A/N:** Too much, too little, too fruity? What do you think?

First off, this story isn't set in any specific point in time in any of the comics or animated series. And secondly, I got the inspiration from watching The Hangover Parts 1 & 2 more than I probably should have. One thing led to another, and I started thinking how a group like the Justice League boys would react in a similar situation – the result of said thought gave birth to this story.

If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to leave a Review or contact me via a PM. Any feedback is highly appreciated :)

Until next time  
GoddessofDawn out


	2. Chapter 2 - Chapter 1

**Summary: **(BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Oh my, gosh – thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! God bless!

As a fair warning, this chapter isn't so much funny as what it is incredibly fluffy… so Bruce might come off not sounding very much like himself. But, seeing as it's needed for the progression of this story, I do not apologize for random OOC-ness!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2012/03/25]**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I adore these characters, I am afraid they shall never be mine.

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**01.  
~Chapter One~**  
_The Proposal_

* * *

It was amazing how heavy the little black box he had in his hands suddenly felt – its appearance was simple, unassuming and yet, the contents within held a symbol with the potential to either bind hearts together forever or irrevocably shatter them.

And, truthfully, the thought _terrified_ Bruce.

Yes, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader – the goddamned Batman – was scared, and it was all because of a simple question with an even simpler yes or no answer. An answer, like the ring, had the potential to change his world for the better or the worse.

Then again, maybe he was just being a tad on the paranoid side…

…Right?

Taking a deep breath, Bruce slowly opened the small box that held his mother's engagement ring, his fingers trembling slightly all the way.

The ring itself was timeless as it was elegant and was just beautiful to look at. It was the same silver ring that had been passed down from generation to generation in the Wayne family, but what made it truly unique was the single penny-sized black diamond set in the middle cut in the shape of a teardrop with smaller white diamonds bordering around it.

It was his mother's ring and unlike a certain string of pearls, Martha Wayne had not been wearing her ring that horrid night so many years ago… so, at some conscious level, Bruce felt comfortable enough to look at it without going to a dark place first.

"Well now," Alfred said as he entered the master bedroom, "there's something I haven't seen for a while."

Bruce was sitting at the foot of his bed and didn't look up at the butler as he kept staring at the ring. "I'm really going to do it, Alfred." He said. The words had come out of his mouth but he spoke them without thinking – in that instant, they just sounded… _right_.

Alfred nodded curtly. "Indeed you are, Master Bruce. And may I be one of the first to say it's about bloody time as well."

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, looking up at the man he considered to be the closest thing to a father he had.

"I suspect she will, sir. Have you given any thought as to how you are going to propose?"

He froze while his eyes widened simultaneously. Alfred, seeing this, frowned.

"…I take it by your reaction that you have not."

He didn't. Bruce hung his head and snapped the box shut. "I'm doomed, Alfred."

"Come now, sir, don't overreact. Actually, I wasn't expecting you to. In fact, I remember the time when your father had asked your mother that very same question. He, like you, had the when and the why figured out but didn't stop to think about the how." Alfred said, smiling nostalgically.

Bruce straightened up immediately. "What happened?"

"He stumbled at first – your father was on all accounts a very charismatic man, but when he asked your mother to marry him… he was so nervous, he tripped over his own words, and he even attempted to quote Shakespeare at some point, though poorly. Luckily for him, your mother realized where the conversation was going, and encouraged him to speak from his heart… and when he did, well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened next for yourself."

The heavy feeling Bruce had in his chest was lifted somewhat. "Why is it that I haven't heard you tell me this story before?" he asked.

"There was never a reason for me to, until now. So, I can only encourage you to do the same as he did." Alfred answered. "Now, stand up and take off that tie."

Bruce's eyebrow rose at the butler incredulously but stood up anyway.

"Why?" He didn't understand – his appearance was immaculate, his hair was slicked back out of his face and he wore his best charcoal grey _Armani_ suite with a navy buttoned-down dress shirt and black tie.

"You are dressed as if you will be attending a board meeting in five minutes. I highly doubt the princess would appreciate the idea that you are treating a possible engagement like a business transaction." Alfred said, taking a step closer to Bruce and removed the tie.

"But that's not what I'm-" Bruce began.

"I _know_, Master Bruce, but I am only stating it from Diana's point of view. Try doing for the more personal touch, you would be amazed at how well it works." He said, undoing the first two buttons on his shirt and even reached up to stir his hair from its place.

"But what if-" Bruce trailed-off uncertainly. "This could change our lives, Alfred."

"Well, I can only speak for myself, sir, but I am rather for change. It's about due around here, don't you think?"

Bruce nodded. "You're right."

"Of course, I am." He stated stepping back, finally looking satisfied.

As if it were rehearsed, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go get that." Alfred said. "In the meanwhile, take a few moments to gather your thoughts."

Bruce could only nod appreciatively.

"Oh, but before I do," Alfred said, standing over at the door, "I just want to say I'm proud of you for taking this step, Master Bruce. In all my years, I've never seen you so happy, and I sincerely hope that that will continue for many more years to come."

Bruce was touched by the butler's words and was lost for his own.

Luckily for him, there wasn't a need for anything else to be said and the look on his face must have been enough for Alfred as the butler then swept out of the room with that hopeful statement hanging in the air.

Clutching the little black box that held his mother's engagement ring tighter in his grasp, Bruce stood up and slid it into the side pocket of his jacket and walked to the door with his head held high and a frantic heart.

When Bruce reached the lobby, he was just descending the staircase leading into the lobby just in time for Alfred to answer the front door.

"Princess Diana, you look exceptionally breath-taking this fine evening." Alfred stated, standing aside so she could come inside.

Bruce could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you, Alfred."

The very moment Bruce laid eyes on her, he thanked God, all of Diana's deities, and any other creative force he could think of by name that he was alive at that very moment and that he had been gifted with unimpaired vision.

She looked every bit the part of the Amazon princess. Proud, graceful and refined as always, he was sure the dress she wore could have stopped traffic at rush-hour – it was a strapless, scarlet floor-length gown that had a slit running down the side mid-thigh, she wore black high heels and had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and other than her usual silver bracelets, she wore no jewellery.

If how she looked at that moment served as any indication, it would have appeared to any outsider like he was seeing her for the first time ever. It was almost impossible to think that he and Diana had only started going out a year ago. He was as stubborn as she was persistent, and very luckily for Bruce, Diana's refusal to give up on him won out in the end.

Oh yes, Bruce was very, _very_ happy to be alive.

When Diana looked up and saw him staring at her, she smiled at him which practically brightened the entire room.

Suddenly having developed a dry throat, when he walked up to her, her took her hand and brought it up to his lips, and ever-so-gently kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful." He managed to say.

Alfred at that point, after closing the door behind Diana, decided to grant the two of them their privacy and slipped away as silently as any member of the Batclan.

"You look very handsome yourself," Diana complimented when he lowered their hands, both not letting go. "Is there some special occasion I need to know about?"

Bruce squeezed her hand. "We'll just have to find that out for ourselves…" he said quietly, earning himself a curious look from Diana. Without revealing much, he then lightly tugged at her hand for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

Bruce only smiled but didn't say anything until they arrived and stepped out into the garden. Letting go of her hand, Bruce then moved around Diana and covered her eyes.

"Bruce?" Diana asked, turning her head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise." He said, leaning down and planted a kiss on the base of her neck where her shoulders began. "There's somewhere special I want to take you to." He murmured against her skin.

He smirked when he felt her shiver slightly. "Okay…" she said softly and allowed him to steer her where he wanted her to go.

Eventually, a few minutes later, they arrived at the gazebo in the middle of the garden, it must have been a sign of good grace that the skies were clear and the moon, as well as a handful of stars was visible for once. Bruce had managed to set up everything by himself – from the white fairy lights that were extensively wrapped around the wooden pillars, to the hundreds of dozens of red roses and the champagne sitting chilled in an ice bucket next to a table with two chairs.

"I might have gone slightly overboard," he admitted, removing his hands from over her eyes.

It took a while since he refused Alfred's help and he had more than his fair share of cuts from rose thorns and the occasional jolt from electrical wires, but the look on Diana's face alone when she saw his handiwork was well worth the effort.

Diana shook her head. "No, this is just perfect…"

Bruce led her to the table and, in a gesture that would make Alfred proud, helped her to her seat like a gentleman.

"Champagne?" he offered. They could start of there, he would then build on that and then-

"Oh, no, thank you. We can have that later, but for now, why don't you sit down? We can talk." she suggested.

It was only with extreme control that Bruce's expression didn't betray his fleeting moment of panic and was able to act normally. "…Alright…"

When he sat down in the seat directly across from hers, Diana then reached over and covered his hand with hers. "When we spoke earlier, you made it sound like you had something important to tell me – what is it?" She said as she traced feather-light circles over his skin with her thumb.

Talk about jumping in head-first…

Bruce blinked stupidly for a moment until he regained his composure. "Ah, yes, that," he said, quickly retracting his hand from under Diana's as he then dug them into both his pockets.

It was now or never, he guessed – that was strange, he seemed to have forgotten in which side he had placed the box…

"Bruce, is everything alright…?" Diana asked, giving him a funny look.

"Oh, yes, everything's perfectly fine." Bruce lied, coming-off sounding just a little _too_ cheerful. He mentally scolded himself, he had faced monsters, madmen and tyrants before, he even braved Paradise Island merely a few hours earlier fuelled by raw determination – why was everything suddenly so difficult?

"Are you sure…? You look distracted." She noted, her eyebrows puckering in mild concern.

Distracted! _That_ would have been putting it mildly.

Before he could say anything else, it was at that exact moment his hand clasped around what he was looking for in his _right_ side pocket. But just as he was about to pull it out, his fingers fumbled and the box unceremoniously from out of his grasp and onto the gazebo's floor.

Biting back a curse, he practically dived after the box and was almost under the table in search for it. Why, why, why? Why was this happening to him, _now_? He was making a complete fool of himself.

At this point, Diana knew something was up and she stared at the part of him that wasn't under the table absurdly. "Bruce, what's going on? What's gotten in to you?" she half-demanded.

When he did find the box, it was open and Bruce was mortified to find that the ring wasn't inside anymore.

He then heard Diana speak. "Huh…? Oh… what's this?"

Oh-no…

Slowly, cautiously getting out from under the table, he saw her lean down and picked up his mother's ring from off the ground.

Straightening up in her seat, Diana examined it carefully in the light before turning back to him.

"It's beautiful… whose ring is this?" she asked.

"I… that was one of my mother's." he said, his voice hallow.

Surprise flitted over Diana's face. "And what on earth is one of your mother's rings doing down there?"

Bruce then sighed and stood up and walked over to Diana, taking the ring from her. "I should have done this the second you walked through that door." He muttered to himself.

Diana frowned at him. "Bruce, what are you talking about?"

"It's down here, because I'm the one who brought it with me," he said and sighed again. "Diana, this was my mother's engagement ring."

When the realization dawned on her, a sudden heat spread over Diana's cheeks and was only made more distinctive when Bruce got down on one knee in front of her.

"Bruce…" she whispered, her blue eyes wide.

"Alfred said I should speak from my heart, so, I'm not exactly sure how any of this will come out. But, here goes anyway." He said and cleared his throat. "Diana, I honestly don't remember how my life was before you were in it. I was, and still am, a deeply flawed, scarred human being, and there are times I wonder why, out of everybody, anybody who you could have chosen to be with, you're here with me.

"But, with that said, I wouldn't have it any other way. I live in a very dark, corrupt world, and as much as I try and protect you from it, and how selfish I might be for exposing you to it, I see now just how much I need you light, you love, to keep fighting and to try and save it.

"So, Diana, that's why I'm willing to take the risk in asking you this – will you marry me?"

There was silence.

He waited anxiously as he read Diana's reaction. He was expecting her to be shocked, stunned into speechless by his declaration…

What he was _not_ expecting however, was being laughed at.

All of a sudden, completely without warning, the frozen expression on Diana's face cracked and her body violently began shaking with laughter, breaking the awkward silence as it filled the air. She laughed so loudly, she had to cover her mouth with her hands – she even began crying as two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Hera," She gasped and only laughed louder.

Bruce, however, felt like something had just punched him in the gut with a wrecking ball – he had just laid out his heart for this woman, and now she was having hysterics.

What feeling came next couldn't have been put in words and he then looked down and balled his fists, his entire body trembling slightly as he was unable to watch her laugh at him any further.

"This was a mistake." He said quietly. He should have known…

Diana, who must have heard him, then shook her head and laid her hands over his fists, stopping him from standing up.

"N-no… Bruce…" she said, giggling but caught her breath in-between each word while she gripped at his hand tighter. "It's just… I never thought the day would come… that I'd see you on your knees." She smiled.

Okay, he _wasn't_ expecting that…

Diana stifled another giggle. "You were under a table, on your hands and knees – the look on your face when you got back up and I was holding the ring was priceless. I'm sorry, but that was the funniest thing I've ever seen before."

"But I just asked you to marry me," he said, looking away and scowled at the ground.

"And I appreciate it – that was the most heartfelt, sincerest declaration of your love I've ever heard you said to me…" she said her eyes softening as she smiled at him lovingly. "…Yes."

Bruce's head snapped up. "What?" He _knew_ he heard her right, he just couldn't believe it.

Diana leaned down and cupped his face in her hands, bringing her lips to meet his.

After she broke the kiss prematurely, her blue eyes searched for his. "Yes, Bruce Wayne, I'll marry you." She breathed and pulled back before standing up. "May I have the ring?"

Still admittedly lightheaded from the combined might of her kiss and the elation that came from her answer, Bruce felt almost _giddy_ when he got on his feet and slipped his mother's ring on her finger. He didn't want to sound cocky, but it was like it belonged there.

Drawing her in his arms, Diana laid her head against his chest as she held up her hand and examined the ring again.

"I wonder how I'm ever going to explain this to my mother…" she mused.

Bruce grinned wolfishly. "I already took care of that, Princess."

Diana stared up at him in surprise. "How…?" she asked before her eyes lit up. "Oh, Bruce, don't tell me."

"Don't worry it didn't turn into an international incident, but your mother did threaten to come after me personally if for whatever foolish reason I would one day have for walking away from you."

"Who else knew you were going to propose?" Diana asked curiously.

"Only Alfred, Dick, Tim and Barbara – J'onn apparently knew I was going to ask you before I even did and Clark only found out because he overheard my discussions with the Queen when he tagged along to Themyscira this afternoon."

"Is that with regular or super-hearing?" Diana asked, smiling broadly.

"Super," Bruce answered before sighing. "I have a feeling he isn't going to leave me alone tomorrow."

Diana turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, and he probably isn't going to be the only one – you know Kal only means well. Oh, but speaking of letting people know, I can't wait to tell Shayera about this." She said and smiled blissfully. "I'm engaged…"

Bruce in turn pulled her closer to him. "Yes, we both are. But let's leave telling people for tomorrow… right now, however…" he trailed-off, smirking again when he saw a feint blush of pink spread over Diana's cheeks.

With nothing else left to say, they kissed again, the champagne left forgotten.

In the back of Bruce's mind, after that, the rest of the evening happily just seemed to blend into one big blur after the next…

* * *

"_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."  
_- Ingrid Bergmen

"_You're standing at the door, I'm falling to the floor –  
You look even better than you did before.  
I'm staring at my feet, wondering if I can do this –  
It's been a while but I couldn't forget you."_

"_We're sitting real close and I can feel your breath.  
I wanna touch your hand but I lay back –  
'Cause you know this thing could spiral in the night.  
I've changed my mind – I'm ready for you this time."  
_- Nelly Furtado, 'Do It' Lyrics

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter, the League's reaction! Also, a special guest-appearance from an infamous not-quite-hero in Gotham – a doughnut to anybody who can guess who! We have sprinkles!

I'll just state this outright, I'm not the best when it comes to writing fluff, and when I do, I tend to use chick-flicks as a source of research which then makes what I do write appear slightly cheesy (to me anyway). If that is the case in this chapter, I profoundly apologize. I'm better at writing humour anyway.

**P.S.** I already have an idea about this, but I need some suggestions on who should be groomsmen & bridesmaids (the shortlist of my mind already includes Clark, Dick, Wally & GL John in the groomsman department – is there a limit?).

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews: **_**  
mbembet:**_ I'm a total fangirl of BM/WW-fics too! You just gotta love those two together! Also, thanks for being this story's very first reviewer! :D  
_**Serena Kenobi:**_ I'm glad you liked it! There will be more Batman/Superman-bantering in the next chapter – because, let's face it, separate, the two of them are awesome, together, they're brilliant, and hilarious (hilariously brilliant even!).  
_**Red (Guest):**_ You're right; Flash throwing Bruce a bachelor's party **would** be funny as hell!  
_**Dougtoo:**_ I aim to entertain (I honestly didn't mean for that to rhyme). And as to why everybody's always trying to kill Superman… I don't know… *looks around shifty-eyed* … I believe it's a conspiracy…  
_**Goddamn Dark Knight:**_ Thank you!  
_**Guest:**_ Mmm… interesting … potentially violent, dramatic… very interesting indeed – I'll see what I can do! I'm not so sure about the Mercy jumping out of a cake part, though that could be arranged.  
_**Marmite Jones:**_ Thanks, I'll try and not take too long before updating again!  
_**PhoenixRose76:**_ I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter!

If anybody has any comments, questions or complaints, please feel free to leave a review or PM me anytime – I love feedback.

Until next time  
GoddessofDawn out


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 2

**Summary: **(BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Happy New Year Eve! *Pops the Champagne bottle* To kick off 2013 and begin what I hope to be a promising year of writing, this chapter will be longer than usual and will feature an array of different Leaguers – most noteworthy being the Flash and Hawkgirl.

I mentioned in the last chapter that I wanted to include a not-quite-hero from Gotham, but, after some consideration, I've decided to do that in a later chapter, and, while I'm thinking about adding Nightwing, Dick Grayson, and Robin, Tim Drake, as well.

Also, thank you all who have been add this story to their Favourites and Subscriptions – the feedback has been incredible!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/02/20]**

**Disclaimer:** I could go on a long, pointless ranting spree about how I don't own the _Justice League,_ but then it would really just be what it is – pointless. Simply put – me, no own!

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**02.  
~Chapter Two~**  
_Pay-Outs & More Hugs_

* * *

Diana couldn't bring herself _not_ to stare at the ring on her finger. Rolling over on her back, she brought her hand closer to her face so she could look at it up close and then held it up so she could see how it looked from afar.

She was engaged – she, the Princess of the Amazons, was getting married.

No matter how many times she thought about it, the reality had yet to set in entirely – it felt more like she was stuck in a dream than anything else.

Either way, the ring was stunning.

She never really gave much thought to jewellery before. She knew most woman used it to enhance their outer appearance, and from what she had heard, the giving of such extravagant trinkets was a means in which men showed their affection. In most cases, rings like the one she was unable to look away from for the last hour were considered to be the ultimate sign of commitment.

Diana had seen engagement rings before of course, but really _wearing_ one was a completely different story. It was truly amazing how one little ring could make her feel so loved – a 'symbol' of hope for the future given to her by a man that practically treated her like a goddess.

A man, who happened to be sitting at the foot of their bed just a little out of her reach…

In Diana's eyes, no matter what he had on, Bruce always cut an impressive figure – as if that very moment, he was in his full CEO-of-a-billion-dollar-company regalia, absentmindedly tinkering his watch before he noticed her watching him, turned around and smirked at her.

"Now, are you absolutely positive that you have to go now?" she asked innocently, smiling back as she sat up. She, on the other hand, had her hair loose and was wearing nothing more than his shirt from the previous night that was at least twice her size and reached her above the knees.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am sorely tempted to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day… but, duty calls." He said, leaning back so that he could kiss her. "I'm free this afternoon – we can have lunch?" He suggested hopefully.

"I have monitor duty then," she said wistfully, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "And we still have to go that annual meeting with the Founders afterwards." She reminded him.

Bruce's eyes lit up mischievously. "We could always skip that all together and head out to dinner before patrol tonight, or we can spend it indoors if you prefer… the choice is yours." He said noncommittally.

Diana smiled but shook her head, dropping her hand to her side. "I'm afraid we can't. Besides, how would it look if the two of us just skipped out? What would the others think?"

"Frankly, Princess, I couldn't care less what anybody thinks right now." He said, his blue eyes smouldering into hers.

Butterflies fluttered violently in her stomach and Diana had to stop herself from swooning like some love-struck teenager at the sight of him looking at her like that – this was the effect he had on her, but she needed to be strong.

"I already promised Kal I would be there…" She argued weakly, though her resistance was slowly crumbling.

Bruce could tell he was winning but didn't press her any further. "Alright then, I'll be too."

"Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, kissing her again before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He then stood up and walked to the door, but before he did, he hung back. "I love you."

Even after hearing Bruce saying that to her so many times before, they never ceased to amaze her every time he did. "I love you too." She said back and watched him leave.

It was only when the door was firmly shut behind Bruce that Diana promptly fell back into her pillow and let out a long, dreamy sigh. If any of her sisters saw her now… she mused about this thought for a few minutes and absentmindedly turned her head and saw the time on the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

She had to get ready herself soon. Just before she did, Diana stole one more glance at her ring before she sat up and got out of bed.

* * *

When Bruce climbed into his car to drive to work five minutes later, he felt the phone in his jacket pocket vibrating. He made a mistake however by not checking the caller-ID first before he answered it.

"Bruce Wayne," he answered, putting the key into the ignition and turned it.

"_Hey, Bruce, it's Clark,"_ an annoyingly chipper voice said on the other side. _"I tried calling you to find out how it went with Diana last night – I kept getting voicemail." _

Bruce rolled his eyes and suppressed a sigh. He knew giving Clark his personal number would come back to haunt him one day – it was far too early to be dealing with an eager Kryptonian right now.

"If you want to talk, Clark, I can't. I'm busy." Bruce said briskly, driving out of his garage.

"_Liar, you're in your car – I can hear the engine in the background." _Clark stated, catching him out.

"It's dangerous to talk on a phone while you're driving, Boy-Scout." Bruce deadpanned.

He heard Clark scoff on the other side of the line. _"It's not like you haven't done more dangerous things while going two hundred miles an hour in the Batmobile. I'm pretty sure you can handle a two minute phone call, Bruce. Anyway, that's not why I called. You have to tell me how it went. Did you really propose? What did Diana say? How did she take it?"_ he asked in a string of rapid-fire questions.

Yes, it was far too early for this.

"Clark, I have a long day in front of me, I really don't-."

"_I'm serious – how did it go?"_ Clark said, sounding serious all of a sudden.

Bruce finally sighed.

"_Bruce…?"_

"She said yes." He said quietly, softer than he intended at the thought of the previous night – he knew Clark could hear the sudden change in his tone.

The truth was, if anybody outside of the Batclan deserved to know first, it might as well have been Clark – Alfred knew obviously, and Bruce had spoken very briefly with Dick and Tim on the phone while they were busy covering patrolling Gotham for him, so they did too.

There was then the sound of something crashing nearby on the other side and Clark swearing.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, amused despite himself.

"_I'm in the archives in the _Planet'_s basement – I stepped back and accidentally just knocked over the entire 80's section."_

Bruce smirked. "Lois is going to kill you."

There was another sudden whooshing sound after that before Clark spoke again. _"Not if there isn't any proof it ever happened." _He said. _"But, Bruce, that's great news! I'm so happy for you two! You had me worried there for a second. I can be over there in five minutes – we have to celebrate this somehow."_

"Don't waste your time with that now. I'll be trapped in a board meeting all morning."

Apparently it was a bad idea telling Clark that as the Kryptonian seemed determined to talk with Bruce face-to-face. _"But you'll be free for lunch, right? I'll try and get off of work early and then we can meet at that diner across the street from the _Wayne Enterprise_-building."_

"Clark," Bruce began.

"_And before you try talking yourself out of this, Bruce, so help me, I __**will**__ use my super-strength to drag you out if I have to." _He threatened before adding,_ "I'm buying whether you like it or not."_

Bruce sighed again. "Does one o'clock work for you?" he asked, indirectly admitting defeat. He seriously needed to find nice, normal, none-Meta friends that couldn't move worlds out of their orbit with their bare hands - he knew very well that even Clark was not above making threats and when he did, he usually carried them out.

Clark's voice brightened instantly. _"That's perfect – I'll see you then!"_

Shaking his head, Bruce pressed the end-button on his phone and slid it back into his pocket as he drove towards the city. He mentally reminded himself to bring the spare Kryptonite he had stashed in his desk drawer in his office with him as well.

* * *

Since she'd stepped onto the Watchtower that morning, Diana didn't immediately start telling people about the turn of events. It didn't matter if they did know right away, she needed to get use to the idea herself – at least monitor duty gave her the perfect opportunity to think how she was going to break the news to everybody.

So far, the screens in front of her had alerted her of a bank heist and three fires – but, those were the highlights of the day, and were taken care of by the League or handled by local authorities almost instantaneously. They also happened wide apart, so she allowed let her mind roam towards more pleasant things in the meantime… like the previous night, for example.

Sitting slightly hunched in the chair in the Monitor Womb, she gazed at her hand for the hundredth time that day. Lost in thought, Diana almost jumped out of her skin when the doors behind her slid open and Hawkgirl walked in carrying baby Rex on her hip.

For some reason, the Thanagarian looked dangerously irritable, the moody pout and bloodshot eyes were proof of this – even her feathers were ruffled, literally.

"Never get married," Shayera stated, making Diana's eyes widen involuntarily, "and don't _ever_ have children."

"Why?" Diana asked, startled, subconsciously hiding her hand behind her back.

"Don't get me wrong, Rex is the light of my life, and I love John with my whole heart and I wouldn't trade them for anything. But apparently, when children are born, husbands go deaf at night." She said grumpily. "Do you mind if we join you? I could really use some company who doesn't drool on me."

As if he heard his mother's complaint, Rex giggled wildly and Shayera sighed, eventually tickling him gently.

"Go right ahead." Diana said understandingly.

"Thanks," Shayera said gratefully and took the extra seat next to Diana, gently cradling Rex so that he was on her lap before looking up at the screen. "Is anything interesting happening?"

Diana relaxed and looked up as well. "Not that I'm aware of."

"And what about yesterday…?" Shayera asked, grinning at Diana who then blushed. "Did anything 'interesting' happen say on your date with our resident Bat?"

"What makes you think I was with Bruce?" Diana asked, faking ignorance but wondering if she should just tell her friend about her night or not.

"The doe-eyed look on your face was a big tip-off, that and you forget who I hang out with." Shayera said, grinning even broader now. "Wally said he saw you leave the Watchtower all dolled-up last night."

"That doesn't prove anything," Diana said weakly, still smiling herself.

"Wally had the midnight shift – he clocked out at precisely twelve and the record logs don't show you appearing on the Watchtower until nine this morning. You were out the whole night, weren't you?" she half-accused, her green eyes bright.

Diana's blush only became more pronounced which only encouraged Hawkgirl's suspicions.

"Tell me everything." Shayera demanded. "You don't know how much I _need_ this, Diana – if I don't get something new to gossip about soon, I'll go crazy."

"Well…" Diana said, slowly bringing her hand out from behind her back again. "If you insist…"

Shayera's eyes almost instantly found the diamond and with the fluid combined movement of hugging Rex closer to her chest with one hand and snatching Diana's with the other, she gawked at the ring before her head snapped up with a look of total astonishment on her face.

"_NO way_!" she exclaimed loudly though not too loud to upset the baby. "I can't believe this! I mean, sure I saw it coming – hell, we even made bets on it – but you, and _Batman_…" She said before she suddenly looked apologetic. "Oh, Di, and here I am complaining about being married. I'm sorry – it's really great, honestly, you won't love every second of it but you'll be happier off, trust me."

"I didn't believe it when he asked me at first either, I- wait," Diana said and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "What do you mean you 'made bets'?"

Luckily, before Hawkgirl opened her mouth to answer, there was a slight breeze as a scarlet blur rushed into the room.

"What the heck is going on?" the Flash asked, stopping right in the middle of the room. "Shay, I could hear you from down the hall."

Shayera respond by turning the chair so that she could face the newcomer with an enormous smile plastered over her face. "You and Green Arrow each owe me twenty bucks!" she said superiorly.

The speedster blinked stupidly, slow to comprehend what the Thanagarian was talking about. "Huh?"

Shayera turned back to Diana. "Princess, if you please."

Diana was still going to find out about this so-called 'bet', but did as what was asked of her and stood up from her seat, showing Wally her hand.

When he saw the ring, the Flash immediately sped towards in her and in less than a blink of an eye grabbed her hand like Shayera did, yanking his cowl off in the process so that he could have a better look – the emerald green eyes normally hidden behind white lenses huge as his jaw slackened.

"Wondy," he said, staring up at her, "Is this-? Are you-?" he asked, unable to finish the questions before shaking his head. "He finally asked?"

Diana smiled and nodded.

Wally blinked before a grin of his own stretched across his face. "Well I'll be… can I at least hug you? Since you're gonna be Mrs Bats one of these days, I figure I might as well ask before I upset the Big Bat." He explained.

Diana laughed, touched and amused that he would ask first. "Of course you can, Wally – the 'Big Bat' can't tell me what to do otherwise even if he wanted to." She said and accepted Flash's friendly embrace.

"This is huge," Flash said when he stepped back. "I'm talking, gi-freaking-gantic here."

Shayera nodded. "No kidding – Di, you've got to tell me everything, I want details, from what you were wearing down to what happened, you know… _afterwards_."

Flash held up his hands, "Whoa there for a minute, Shay. TMI! _TMI_!" he said, scooping Rex into his arms and returning to the very same spot almost instantaneously, his cowl back over his head. "At least let me take Rex with me before you get down to the nitty-gritty stuff."

Shayera, not appreciating her baby's sudden dis-and-reappearing act, stood up and glared at the Flash.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I'm just thinking about the baby! It's all well and good you two ladies want to chat and everything, but no dude, no matter how young or old, wants to be in the same room when chicks start having 'girl-talk'." Flash said defensively and looked down at Rex. "Isn't that right little buddy?"

Rex giggled again, clapping his hands.

Flash took this as a definite 'yes' and looked back at the glaring Hawkgirl. "See!"

Shayera ground her teeth together but straightened up. "Fine, he can go with you," she said and angled her hands towards her mace as she issued a warning, "but, Flash, if _anything_ happens – even if he just gets a _scratch_ on him when you give Rex back to me – I will _hurt_ you."

Flash looked like he was fighting the urge to gulp but instead just nodded. Wise, Diana thought reasonably, she wouldn't take Shayera's threat at resorting to violence lightly either.

"I promise. Hey, I'll even walk 'slow' when I go around telling everybody that Bats and Wondy are getting hitched." He said earnestly.

It was Diana's turn to glare at the red-clad speedster. "_What_?"

His answer, however, seemed to reassure Shayera. "Okay. Just tell Ollie when you see him that I'm expecting my money at dusk. That goes to you too, for that matter."

Flash scoffed. "_Pfft_… huh, but now that I think about it, I _should_ start with him first. I'm kinda short on cash…" He said and walked out of the Monitor Womb at a shockingly normal pace with Rex still happily in his arms.

When Diana turned back to Shayera, the Thanagarian shrugged at the look the Amazon was giving her. "What? It's not like it wasn't going to come out eventually."

Diana reluctantly agreed with that. "Very well, _but_ now that we've crossed that bridge, are you going to tell me about this 'wager' you, Wally and Green Arrow have made on me and Batman?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Monitor Womb, Flash approached Green Arrow as he was flirting with Black Canary.

"Yo, Ollie, we've got to talk, man." Flash said as he approached the other two heroes.

When Ollie saw the baby in Flash's arms, he raised an eyebrow underneath his hood while Dinah looked around her boyfriend. "Er… Flash, why do you have Shayera's son with you?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm just looking out for the kid's mental-wellbeing while Shay and Diana talk about Bats' proposal to her last night." He said casually.

Ollie physically recoiled out of shock as Dinah gasped.

"Bruce finally _PROPOSED_!?" Black Canary said loudly and rushed over to Ice and Stargirl who happened to talking just up down the hall and told them the news – the two other women then squealed like schoolgirls before all three of them made a direct beeline for the Monitor Womb.

Green Arrow groaned. "Dammit… I knew I shouldn't have made a bet against the Bat."

"I know, right?" Flash said sympathetically. "By the way, can I borrow twenty dollars?"

* * *

Two burgers each, a side-order of extra-large fries, two pieces of Devil's food cake and three slices of apple pie they had split between them later, and Bruce was ready to burst and more than willing to swear off junk food forever – it was the _last_ time he ever agreed to have lunch with Clark.

"Aw, lighten up, Batman!" Clark, now Superman, called as he waited for Bruce to change.

Pulling on the cowl, Batman walked out from behind the changing screen and glared at the Kryptonian who was now sitting all too casually in the chair in front of the Batcomputer. It was also the last time he voluntarily allowed Superman to come back with him to the Cave.

"Kevlar is not meant to stretch." He state grumpily. It took twice the normal time it would have normally for him to put on his armour, and he was pretty sure it wasn't meant to feel so _snug_ around his midsection.

"That only means you enjoyed yourself." Superman said matter-of-factly. "Need I remind you that you're the one that ordered that extra piece of pie, Bruce?"

"_After_ you ordered the first two and that damn cake…" Batman grumbled.

At that moment, he envied the Flash. The down side from eating so much was that the normal human metabolism could only burn off so much food at a time – right now, he was unnaturally drawn to the idea of a quick snooze.

Superman chuckled before standing up and reached up for the communicator in his ear. "Superman to Watchtower – requesting two for transport back to base." He said and paused. "Yes, he's with me," another pause and another chuckle, "I'll be in mind to tell him that, thanks, J'onn – Superman, out."

Batman sighed. "Let me guess…"

Superman nodded. "Yep, the entire League knows – and as of right now, you're known as the biggest romantic throughout the Watchtower." He said happily. "Flash and Green Lantern are with J'onn right now waiting to congratulate you on sight."

"That's it." Batman said, stubbornly shaking his head. "Contact J'onn and tell him to cancel-"

Just then the Cave lit up as a bright light enveloped them. The next thing Batman knew, he was standing in the middle of the Transporter Room.

"Oh, there they are!"

"Too late," Superman laughed much to Batman's chagrin.

Almost immediately after Superman spoke, there was a blur of red and seconds later the Flash stood in front of them wearing an impossibly large smile. "Hey, Supes!" he first greeted before looking directly at Batman, "And Bats – just the man we were waiting for!"

Green Lantern chuckled and shook his head. "You'll have to put up with Wally, Batman." he said as he and J'onn exchanged amused looks with each other. "He's just taking the news exceptionally well – he hasn't stopped talking about it since lunch."

"Dude, don't talk like I'm not here!" Flash pouted.

J'onn ignored Wally's statement as he went on. "Indeed… I believe he also intends to hug you."

Flash looked unabashed. "What? I got to hug Di - it's not weird to give a guy a hug if you're happy for him! And it's not like you get engaged every day!" he said and outstretched his arms. "So, what do you say, Bats?"

Batman's response was detached and to-the-point. "No."

Flash's face fell until his expression resembled that of a wounded puppy.

Superman walked over and patted the younger hero on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, Wally – I got him." He reassured.

Flash perked up in less than a nanosecond as Batman threw the Man of Steel a dirty look.

"Really?" the speedster asked. "Supes, you're my hero!"

J'onn then looked at Batman questioningly.

_Did he…?_

Batman made eye contact and briefly showed him a brief glimpse of what happened earlier that day in front of the diner making J'onn arch a non-existent brow. …_Twice? _

Batman blinked once and nodded only in the slightest so that none of the others would notice.

_If you repeat that out loud to anyone… _he mentally trailed-off darkly and scowled much to the Martian's inner amusement.

As if he had heard the silent exchanged, Superman smirked.

Green Lantern then walked up to the Dark Knight and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Batman – I'm sure you and Diana will be very happy together." He said cordially. Much to the Flash's dismay, Batman returned the gesture and gave a small almost-smile of thanks.

"Alright fellas, I think it's about time that we should get going." Superman said once the moment passed. "We still have a meeting in five minutes – where are Shayera and Diana?"

"They are already waiting for us in the conference room." J'onn answered. "I suggest we do not keep them waiting any longer."

When the five of them left the room, they walked down the halls with Superman and Batman walking in the front, J'onn and Green Lantern behind them and Flash bringing up the rear. However, all the way to the conference room, the five founders noticed an amicable shift in the atmosphere – whereas they were normally regarded with respect, all the attention was suddenly on Batman for once.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force… er, League." Flash commented.

J'onn actually agreed to that with a nod.

And it was true. Leaguers that were usually intimidated now found themselves approaching the Dark Knight and congratulated him, the bravest of them even stopping to shake his hand or offer words of encouragement… which, he gradually accepted, though awkwardly.

Eventually when they got to the conference room, ten minutes later than they intended to, Diana and Shayera were indeed waiting for them. Both women were talking intently about something until the sliding door opened and the male Founders all walked in.

Dian's eyes immediately lit up when she saw Bruce and smiled – when she walked over to him, Batman's stony visage softened slightly as well. There were traces of a small uncharacteristically gentle smile on his own as the corners of his lips tugged up as he took her hand.

But after a few tender moments, Batman stiffened when he looked around noticed the gleeful smirks between the Flash and Hawkgirl, the knowing, half-amused look in both J'onn and Green Lantern's eyes and the broad smile on Superman's face.

Sensing his discomfort, Diana gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before letting go and cleared her throat. "Now that we're all present, why don't we begin today's meeting?" she suggested and looked over at Superman. "Don't you think so too, Kal?"

With the attention diverted away from him, Batman shot her a brief appreciative glance.

"Oh," Superman said before nodding. "Yes, that's right."

"Then let's be seated so we can get started." Green Lantern said.

When all the Founders took their seats, Diana slipped her hand under the table and took Batman's again right before Superman could begin, angling herself so that one of her legs were brushing against his without it being too obvious.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he allowed another fleeting smile and tightened his grasp.

* * *

"_It's been a long, long time, since I felt that love has found my way, oh.  
I've been lookin – I've been searching – for the man to touch this place, oh yeah…"_

"_Can't deny the way that he's making me feel this way about his love –  
I've been searching for something like this, I'm singing oh…"  
_- Whitney Huston, 'Million Dollar Bill' Lyrics

_"My mother says I didn't open my eyes for eight days after I was born, but when I did, the first thing I saw was an engagement ring. I was hooked."  
_- Elizabeth Taylor

* * *

**A/N:** I'm just gonna say this now – having an ear-infection _SUCKS_. Anyway, again, I apologize if some of the League's reactions seemed a little over the top but again, I don't regret writing this – it was fun.

I've been doing some research over the internet, and just in case I didn't make it clear or there's any confusion, everyone in the League knows that Batman is Bruce Wayne.

Okay! Honestly, there's still a lot I want to mention in this story but I have no idea in which order I should write them – I'm totally looking forward to writing the Bachelor party and its results. Then of course there are one or two bombs I still want to drop… but before that, I'm stumped – I don't really have a big family and the last time I was at a wedding was when I was 12 (I'm 18 now, you do the math), so most of the stuff I do know, I get from watching movies or internet surfing. Any help? Please? I'm pouting as we speak here!

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews: **_**  
mbembet:**_ I'm glad you though so, thank you so much for the praise! Bruce is kind of a difficult character to write of and he's one of my favourites – I just hope I do him justice in chapters to come!  
_**LSZero:**_ You got a point, that would be a very Batman-like-thing for him to do if she said otherwise. Poor, unsuspecting bad guys…  
_**The Goddamn Dark Knight:**_ Thanks! :D  
_**HarimaHige:**_ I'll try not and disappoint – thanks for reviewing!  
_**TROUBLEMAN (Guest):**_ Thanks for guessing, you're right, it is one of these two – you'll find out who that is in the next chapter… maybe… I'll work on it, promise!  
_**PhoenixRose76:**_ I just sort of went on my instinct on that one – I'm not overly familiar with Diana's character though I'm glad you liked her reaction!  
_**ChloeRoseisNice:**_ And I shall! Thank you for reviewing :)  
_**False Name:**_ Point made about the Amazons' reactions, I just wanted to establish a general feeling of extreme distrust for Batman and when I wrote this, I had a weird kind of 'Why-Didn't-You-Call-First' scenario playing in mind so I might have gone a little overboard.  
_** :**_ _*Very BIG smiley-face*_ Thank you! (Gosh, I must sound annoying saying that a lot – but I mean every bit of it.)

Phew, alright, please, if you have any ideas, comments, problems, whatever, please feel free to leave a review or PM me any time.

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	4. Chapter 4 - Chapter 3

**Summary: **(BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Coffee, anything generally just packed with caffeine, is a wonderful thing… I'm sorry this took so long, it's just been a seriously busy week – I'm off to college in less than a month and honestly, there is still so much to do and my mojo is for naught! *Sighs Dramatically* Oh well! Enjoy! And thank you all again for the epic feedback! Again, this chapter is longer than I anticipated.

Oh, and for the purpose of future events, I'd like to note that Tim is around 14 here, while Dick is in his early twenties. Cool? Great! Read on!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/03/24] (Thank you R-Dude for pointing out my typo!)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, but would it not be awesome? Anyway, no the _Justice League_ and the Batclan belongs to _DC Comics_ and their respective owners.

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**03.  
~Chapter Three~**  
_Press & Cat-Burglars_

* * *

It was passed midnight when Diana touched down on a rooftop in the southern side area of Gotham. Taking a deep breath, she then scanned up and down the relatively empty streets until her communicator went off.

"This is Wonder Woman," she answered.

"_Status," _came as the reply.

"All is quiet over at my end, Batman – although I have prevented several muggings and a break-in attempt tonight."

"_Any injuries?"_ he asked.

"I dealt a few blows. I might have given this one man a black eye and-"

"_I meant to you, Princess."_ Batman said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Diana tried to scoff but couldn't quite manage to. "I'm fine, Batman – am I to ask how many injuries _you_ have sustained so far?" she asked wryly.

"_That isn't important."_

Diana frowned but before she could call him out on this, she heard the sound of glass breaking and then wailing of an alarm from a building in the street below. A car had pulled in front of it.

"_Wonder Woman?" _

"It seems there is another robbery in progress." She answered, spotting three masked men with duffle bags each exiting the car. "There are three of them, not including the driver though I do suspect he is armed as well."

"_Do you need assistance?"_

"That won't be necessary – it appears to be only a minor break in," she said, watching as the men took guns to the display cases, thoroughly breaking the glass and then grabbing whatever was inside. "I will contact you as soon as I have apprehended the perpetrators."

Soon enough, just as she closed her comm. link, the sound of sirens filled the air and, with their bags fully stuffed, the robbers scattered out of store and into the getaway vehicle. Just as the first police car came around the corner, the robbers sped away.

Diana took off, keeping well above the car but made sure to keep it in view as the police were in pursuit. She wouldn't intervene, not yet, she would watch how it played out first and when trouble arose then she would step in – this was how Batman operated, and since Gotham was still his city, she had to play by his rules, even if she was an exception to his most important one.

The driver was talented, Diana would give him that. He had lost the first police car and successfully evaded another by ducking into an alleyway and switched off the headlights – with the engine off and the black paintjob blending into the shadows, the police barely noticed it and drove passed.

Diana took that as the sign she needed.

Just as the car was started up again, Diana landed heavily on the hood of the car, creating a huge dent and a hell of a racket in the process.

Obviously alarmed, there were screams and cursing before two of the robbers open fired at her.

Diana easily deflected the bullets with her bracelets and, taking advantage of a brief pause between shots she kicked the windshield open and knocked both the driver and the masked thief in front out with a swift, but not lethal, blow to the head.

It was then when the two remaining men tried and made a break for it, not even bothering to try and shoot at her.

Diana all too quickly apprehended the first by snaring him with her lasso while the second kept running. He didn't get far however, as, out of nowhere, a leather cord like that of a whip, suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him up towards the dark rooftops.

The robber Diana had tied up thrashed around and yelled foul things until she walked up to him at which point his mouth all but dropped open and he froze mid-curse.

"No way… are you," he began just Diana struck the nerve between his neck and shoulders and he fell over sideways, unconscious – Bruce taught her about the various pressure points and weaknesses in the human body during one of their many training sessions in the Cave together (though admittedly, Diana expected he had ulterior motives for doing so at the time…).

Once she freed her lasso from around the thief, she went after the remaining one and flew up to the roof.

Touching down, she found the robber, semiconscious, clutching to his stomach and groaning.

Cautiously scanning the roof, Diana's blue eyes fell instead on a distinctly feminine figure in tight, form-fitting black leather standing several feet away from her, back turned with a duffle bag at her high-heeled boots.

"It's such a shame," said a silky voice. "It was as if they weren't even trying."

Diana stiffened as she watched the figure bend down and pick up the duffle bag, taking out a small rectangular box and looked at a golden necklace with a brilliant cat's eye gem set in the centre.

Shaking her head, she closed the box again and turned around. "I ask you, where was the style?"

Seeing the two distinctive pointy ears on top of her head, Diana instantly recognized her. "Catwoman…" she said slowly, her hand firmly grasped around her lasso.

Catwoman's jade green eyes flickered behind her goggles towards Diana's hand and smiled tartly at the Amazon.

"Come now, there will be no need for that, dear," she said. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so two minutes ago."

"Then why are you here?" Diana asked suspiciously.

"To lend a friendly hand of course," Catwoman purred. "I also though, while we're at it, we might chat as well, a little 'girl-talk', so to speak."

Diana straightened up slightly. "I… appreciate your assistance, but I'm not sure I trust your intentions."

Catwoman laughed. "Oh my – he's gotten to you, hasn't he? Don't worry, I've only come to talk, that's all."

"Do I need to venture a guess about what?" Diana asked dryly.

"Not at all, because we both know about _whom_ I'm talking about. As you know, I've known Batman both professionally… and intimately, for years now," she said, unfazed by Diana's narrowed eyes, "but, I don't think I've ever seen him so… different before. And, I have a feeling – call it a 'sixth sense' if you will – that you might have something to do with it."

"What do you mean 'different'," Diana asked, losing the hard edge in her voice but not dropping her guard.

"Just like I said, he's not the man I knew trying to save a place beyond saving… I think he's better off, lighter. Anyway, word has been getting around, and by the look of that ring on your finger, I know the reason for that… which, is exactly why I don't have to tell you that if you break his heart, I will claw that pretty face of yours off." She said with a smile.

Diana's posture stiffened. "Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all, just a promise. But then again, I'm sure I don't have to remind you about what would probably happen next if you do, do I?" she said sweetly.

"You don't have to worry about that – Batman and I are perfectly happy together, I can assure you." Diana said, smiling a tight-lipped smile of her own.

Catwoman nodded. "Lovely."

"Now, do you mind – _that_ doesn't belong to you." Diana said, looking at the bag still in Catwoman's hands.

Shrugging, Catwoman carelessly tossed the duffle bag into Diana's hands, but 'neglected' to do so with the smaller box.

"_All_ of it."

"Observant, aren't we?" Catwoman teased and threw the box as well.

But, as Diana caught it, when she opened the box, she found it to be empty.

Looking up, Catwoman was standing at the ledge of the roof, holding up the necklace with one of her claws. "_Oops_… did I forget to put that back? Silly me, but you know a cat's got to eat too." she winked and jumped off.

When Diana ran over and peered over the edge, she saw that Catwoman had all by disappeared, vanished without a trace – she didn't even make a sound.

Diana stood there in baffled silence for a good few minutes until both the sound of the thief's pained groans and the feeling that she wasn't alone made her turn around.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked, not really too surprised to find Batman standing there.

The Dark Knight smirked as he stepped towards the Amazon. "Enough…" he allowed. "But if it makes you feel any better, Princess, I've been getting death-threats all week."

Diana stared at him in disbelief, "From whom?"

"Oh… just the entire female half of the Justice League," He said matter-of-factly. "Particularly Hawkgirl, she made it perfectly clear she would hunt me down like a dog and beat me to a bloody pulp with her mace if I ever hurt you.

Despite herself, Diana stifled a giggle. "That was uncalled for… I'll speak to Shayera about it."

Batman shook his head. "Don't bother. If it was me, I would have threatened to do much worse…" He said and spared the robber at his feet a fleeting look-over, lightly nudging him with his boot in his sides to get a response. "The police have been contacted – we need to put him with the others and return the stolen jewellery."

Without another word, Batman took the duffle bag from Diana and grabbed the man at the scruff of his dirty jacket, dragging him away as more sirens wailed in the distance. When he jumped down the side of the building, Diana took the opportunity to turn back to where Catwoman was standing minutes ago.

She stood like that until Batman returned, and just as he did, his communicator went off.

"Killer Croc just broke out of Arkham," he stated grimly. "He's been spotted near the harbour."

Diana nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Six out of seven days a week, at around five in the morning, Alfred Pennyworth would get up and then get dressed, and around five-thirty-five he would go down to the kitchen and prepare himself a cup of green tea.

Five minutes before six, he would then go outside in the dark, rain, snow or hail, and arrive at the main gate just as the paper was being delivered. Five minutes later, he would go back – there, he would then set up enough placemats and lay out enough sets of cutlery for the current inhabitants of the Manor, neatly place the paper at Master Bruce's spot at the table and start on breakfast.

Most people would have regarded such a routine as tedious and demanding, but to Alfred, he found beauty in the familiarity and pride in the knowledge that under his supervision things at the Wayne Manor ran like clockwork – after all, he had been doing so for over 40 years.

As always, just as the first batch of eggs, bacon and toast was about ready, Masters Bruce and Tim entered the kitchen.

It was six-thirty.

"Good morning sirs," Alfred greeted first as per usual.

It was a Saturday, but while young Tim was still in his nightclothes, Bruce was dressed in his finest tailor-made business suit with crimson silk tie.

"Good morning, Alfred." Bruce greeted back, sitting down at the head of the table, automatically reaching out and taking the paper in front of him.

As Tim sat down, he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and Alfred took it as his cue.

"Coffee, Master Tim?"

The teenager smiled up at the butler. "Thanks, Alfred."

"And you, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, walking over to the machine.

Bruce's eyes briefly scanned the headlines as he nodded. "Yes, please."

"Are you heading out to work today, Master Bruce?" he asked, pouring two cups of coffee into their separate mugs.

"I am. We have an early meeting scheduled with some foreign investors."

"Foreign investors – that's cool, from where?" Tim asked curiously, graciously accepting his mug.

"Spain," Bruce answered absentmindedly, reading his paper as he took a sip from his own coffee. "Barcelona, if I'm not mistaken."

Tim nodded and silence reigned until broken by another yawn coming from the door.

Looking up, Alfred watched as the tall figure of Richard Grayson, also in his nightwear, walked into the kitchen.

"Morning all," he said with a lazy smile, ruffling Tim's already messy hair as he passed him to get the coffee machine.

"Good morning, Master Richard." Alfred said, returning to the stove as Dick made his own coffee.

"Hey, Dick," Tim greeted.

When Dick took his seat across from his, Bruce looked up from his paper at his eldest son. "You're up early…" he noted.

"I smelled bacon," he admitted. "I couldn't resist – if there's one thing I missed from living here the most, it's your breakfast, Alfred."

Alfred smiled. "I only wish you could visit more often, Master Richard."

Dick smiled back before looking over at his adoptive father. "But… you guys _are_ aware it's a Saturday, right? You know, you work too hard, Bruce. You're a bad influence on Timmy."

Bruce rolled his eyes and returned to his paper, separating it and began reading on the financial section.

Dick angled himself so that he could reach for the remaining paper. "Do you mind?"

Bruce grunted a response and Dick leaned over and took it. Paging through the paper, he suddenly stopped and a broad grin spread over his face, his bright blue eyes lighting up mischievously. "Oh this is too good…"

"What is it?" Tim asked.

Dick smirked and gestured him to come and see. Standing up, when Tim walked up behind his brother and saw what Dick was talking about, he sniggered.

"Should we tell him?" Dick asked, still smiling.

Tim grinned. "Do it."

"What are you talking about, young sirs?" Alfred inquired, bringing the frying pan over to the table and began loading each of their plates with scrambled eggs and bacon.

Dick and Tim exchanged matching Cheshire smiles before Dick turned over the paper and revealed a giant picture of the man sitting across from them and Diana at a table by the window in a restaurant, the two of them were smiling at each other while a picture of Diana's hand with the ring on it was blown up. There was then a caption all in bold underneath that read; _'Bruce Wayne & Wonder Woman – Engaged!?'_

"It looks like _somebody_ made the headlines of Page 6." Dick said cheerfully.

"Oh, and there are double exclamation marks in the heading – nice one, Bruce." Tim laughed. (*)

Bruce stared at his two sons and then at the picture, blinking, but other than that didn't reveal much of his emotions.

"What does it say, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

Dick turned the paper back to him and skimmed through the contents of the article. "Not much, but it says that Bruce Wayne was spotted yesterday evening dining in the opening at Gotham's newest hotspot, the 'Jade Lotus'."

"Isn't that that new Thai place downtown?" Tim asked.

Dick shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, it also says here you were enjoying the company of our lovable princess from a previously unknown Greek island nation – not only were you two seen as very intimate with each other, but Diana is also rumoured to be wearing the same ring Martha Wayne had last been reported wearing over thirty years ago…"

Tim then read on. "They want to know if it could be possible that Gotham's 'most infamous heartbreaker' has finally decided to settle down. Rumour of a possible engagement has neither been confirmed nor denied publically by anybody from Wayne Enterprises or the Wayne family…" he said, pausing and looked up at Bruce. "Is it true? You haven't told anybody besides us and the League that you and Diana are getting married?"

"It's none of their business." Bruce stated. "I told Mr Fox and Dr Thompkins… and I think my secretary knows as well."

"Er… Bruce, I hate to burst your bubble or anything, but that's not really what I meant…" Tim trailed-off.

Alfred nodded. "Indeed. Master Bruce, you and Miss Diana have been engaged for almost a week now, it's foolish to think that the media wouldn't have caught wind of it eventually."

Bruce shifted his gaze momentarily away from his paper and onto his wards and butler. "I know – why do you think we were there at the first place? I hate Thai food."

"So… let me get this straight," Dick said, sitting back in his seat, "you _let_ the paparazzi see you guys, on purpose?"

"Pretty much," Bruce admitted nonchalantly.

"Okay… next question, does Diana know?" Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so."

"So… what are you going to do about it?" Tim asked uncertainly.

Bruce sighed and folded the paper. "I'll take care of it." He said and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me."

Alfred frowned at him and looked at his plate – Bruce barely ate anything.

"We're only pointing out the obvious, Bruce!" Dick called after him as he walked out of the kitchen. When he was gone, he shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Geez… anyway – I call his bacon!"

As Dick and Tim started talking about other things, Alfred looked at his vintage leather wristwatch and smiled to himself.

Two things crossed his mind at exactly six-fifty-seven that morning; One, he loved his routine, but although he's been going about it for 40 years, not once did any day ever quite play out the same as the last, and Two, he needed a vacation.

* * *

Meanwhile, right as Bruce walked to the front door, Diana happened to be coming down the grand staircase. When he saw his princess, Bruce couldn't help but to smile a little – when Diana first started staying over for the night, she began sleeping in his shirts and ever since she started staying at the Manor that hasn't changed.

At that minute, along with wearing a white t-shirt, she had on a pair of flowery pink night shorts and a pair of blue slippers.

"Morning," he said, amused as he watched her trying to work out the tangled tresses in her hair with her fingers – it didn't matter to him, personally, Bruce thought she looked perfect.

"Good morning," she said when she got to the bottom and kissed him.

"It is now…" he smiled. "It's still pretty early, when did you get up?"

"About five minutes ago, but I've been awake for some time."

"I hope I'm not the reason for that."

She shook her head. "Not at all, I was actually awake before you were."

"And is there any reason for that?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure… I had the oddest dream last night, but I can't remember about what it was about." She said, but shaking her head she smiled up at him. "But, never mind that, are you going now?"

"Yes – I'll come back as soon as I'm done, but in the meanwhile you should go to the kitchen, Alfred's already made breakfast, Dick and Tim are awake as well."

"Alright… but we will see you later?" Diana asked.

"You can count on it." He reassured and closed the gap between them again.

* * *

It was only some time later that the Manor had fallen into a state of peace – after breakfast was served and Dick and Tim excused themselves to get ready for the day ahead, Diana stayed behind for a while to help Alfred clear the table.

Once that was done, Diana realized she had an entire day stretched out in front of her with very little to do, since she didn't have to go to the Watchtower, she ran the risk of boredom.

Luckily for her, Alfred was very good at reading people. It was in a matter of minutes when she confessed her boredom to him that the butler made a suggestion.

"Baking?" Diana repeated. "Are you sure, Alfred?"

"But of course, Miss. 'Tis a fine way to pass the time and I would be thrilled if I could pass some of my culinary skills to somebody in this house before I die. I'm afraid Master Bruce will never be a chef – heaven help that man, I'm sure he would live on dry toast and coffee if he had his way."

"I don't know if I'll fare any better…" Diana admitted.

Alfred snorted delicately. "Nonsense, you'll do perfectly fine. We can start small if your highness prefers it, scones or cookies perhaps – after that, we'll see how it goes and then work our way up."

"You'll teach me?"

"I would see it as a privilege." Alfred said stoically.

An hour and a half later, after Diana had left the kitchen temporarily to get ready, she came back and found Alfred waiting for her, cooking utensils and ingredients at the ready.

If there was always one thing about the old butler that Diana always admired, it was the fact that Alfred had a near limitless supply of patience – he never yelled, he never got angry or irritated when Diana strayed from the recipe or asked questions and was always prepared to lend a guiding hand when needed.

He was teaching her how to make cookies, and though they wouldn't be anywhere near as good as his, Diana was very pleased with herself, lumpy cookie dough or otherwise.

The truth was the Amazon never expected to find herself in such a situation – standing in front of an oven being shown how to bake by a man – it was so _domesticated_, but at the same time, she was having more fun than she realized. Another bonus was, although Alfred didn't look the part, he was a real gossip at heart, and by the time the cookies were ready to go into the oven, Diana had enough blackmail material on Bruce to make even Dick and Tim's jaws slacken.

But, just as Diana and Alfred were about to sit down for some tea, they heard Dick call out to them, urging that they come to the living room.

Unsure at first, when they got there, they found Dick and Tim sitting on the edge of the couch, both boys' expressions that of complete astonishment as the TV screen in front of them depicted a media frenzy of sorts.

"Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

Dick turned around and waved them over. "You guys have got to see this. Look."

When Diana looked more closely on the screen, she was surprised to see Bruce at the centre of it all. He was standing in front of _Wayne Enterprises_, completely surrounded by reporters who was either desperate for a quote or bombarded him with questions all while wearing that notorious playboy smirk of his.

"Bruce…?" she asked, puzzled, taking a seat next to Dick

Tim shushed her. "Listen." He urged and turned up the volume on the remote.

"_In an unseen turn of events, Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries, confirmed rumours about a possible engagement between himself and Justice League member and founder, Wonder Woman."_

Diana was stunned. "Good Lord…" she heard Alfred mutter.

Dick nodded. "And that's not even the best part – you should see this." He said, taking the remote from Tim and rewind to the point where Bruce must have been taking questions.

"_-I'm sure you're all just dying to know if what they say about me in the papers are true, that I'm somehow lucky enough to be engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world so I'll just skip over the details and say this out straight – Bruce Wayne is as of this moment off the market, for good."_

At that statement, there was a blinding haze of cameras flashing and a tidal wave of questions but in no way was Bruce done talking yet.

"_Let it be known that I am totally, undeniably and irrevocably in-love with Wonder Woman."_ Bruce went on, smiling broadly. _"I want to shout it out for the entire world to know and as far as I'm concerned, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

Diana smiled at this as Alfred shook his head.

"Is it me, or does Bruce actually look like he's enjoying the attention?" Tim asked.

"A small part maybe, but one thing's for sure, the playboy's going out to town with this one." Dick commented wryly.

Bruce made more dramatic statements after that, each time only evoking more reaction out of the reporters until finally he stated that he wouldn't be taking any more questions and had to be ushered away by several bodyguards to the safety of the _Wayne Enterprises_ building.

Tim chuckled. "It's a good thing I taped this."

Dick looked at his younger brother with a proud grin. "Tim, you're the man!" he stated and high-fived him.

"We're putting it on the internet later, right?" Tim asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Dick nodded. "You know me too well, little bro."

Diana was still sitting there with a moonstruck look on her face even after Dick and Tim left the room, and it was only when Alfred spoke again that she remembered that the oven was still on.

* * *

"_All the world loves a lover."_  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson

"_Don't make love by the garden gate, love is blind but the neighbours ain't."  
- Anonymous_

* * *

**A/N:** A little abrupt, I know, also, I'm not so sure if this is actually funny, but when I wrote this I had this weird image of Tom Cruise jumping up and down on Opera's couch stuck in my head, so... yeah, one thing led to another... and, just, yeah… it's been a _**long**_ week.

Up next – as requested from a lot of my reviewers, I shall reveal the identity of the Best Man and Maid of Honour! Oh, and an attempt on Superman's life… I'm brainstorming how _that_ will work out as we speak.

Note (*) when I wrote this originally, the headline had two exclamation marks – when I edited it on the site, the extra mark was automatically removed… so, yeah, keep that in mind.

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews**(This is seriously becoming my favourite part of writing a chapter)**: **  
_**Cajun Strong Man 2:**_ That is a surprise for later but what I can tell you is that the Bachelor party will be held in different locations.  
_**Dougtoo:**_ I don't think so since Bruce would be paranoid about something like that, but I am thinking along the lines of tampered liquor instead of the wedding cake.  
_**LSZero:**_ It was probably a corny line for me to use, but I couldn't resist – it just jumped up on me. And you're right, Flash is hilarious. There will be more of him in the next chapter!  
_**The Goddamn Dark Knight:**_ Next chapter, promise!  
**Guest:** All in due time, Anonymous Reviewer, all in due time…  
_**Gabriel-TDO:**_ Well, laughter **is** good for the soul :) – glad you liked it!  
_**MissWalls:**_ I might just take you up on that offer! Thank you!  
_**mbembet:**_ I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try and work on the next one as soon as I can.  
_**Guest (2):**_ Yay, somebody else who feels my pain! Luckily for us there are an obscene amount of wedding-based reality TV-shows in the world… and chick-flicks!  
_**Marie (Guest):**_ You're too kind, though, as to my grammar, there are a few mistakes I want to correct some other time – thank you for taking time to review! :D  
_**1Superman4Me:**_ True, Bruce deserves a little happiness – but don't get me wrong, he's seriously badass when he's mad, or gloomy, or, actually, no, correction, he's badass all the time! Thank you for reading!

Could you, could you, please spare a review for a hungry writer? They are ever so heart-warming, and oh-so delightful – passion is encouraged when it is shared!  
(And yes, I just made that up :3)

Until next time  
GoddessofDawn out


	5. Chapter 5 - Chapter 4 - Part 1

**Summary: **(BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Anyway, so sorry I haven't updated in… goodness, has it been two weeks already? My life has become disturbingly busy in preparation for college all of a sudden, and I'm not quite feeling my usual mojo… I mean, do you have any idea how it feels like when even the voices in your head stop speaking to you?

On the plus side, I _am_ seriously feeling the love for all you readers, over 50 followers!

To all of you that have reviewed or who are following or have added this story to their favourites, I give a sincere and heartfelt thank you :)

So, without further ado, let's get on with this bad boy! Read on please!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/02/20]**

**Disclaimer:** I want to, I really, really want to say that I own these characters, but if I did, I'm afraid that would make me a liar. DC owns the _Justice League_, not me!

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**04.1.  
~Chapter Four~  
Part One**  
_Shopping Excursions & Men of Steel_

* * *

Gently placing a woman on the ground outside, Superman gave a small salute to the awed onlookers on the side lines before flying up and joined Green Lantern in the air as he evacuated the last of the burning apartment's tenants by creating green slide-like constructs at the windows.

When the last few people were finally out, the constructs faded and Green Lantern pulled back, he turned to face Superman. "Is that the last of them?" he asked as the crowd down below erupted into applause.

Superman waved briefly before looking at his fellow teammate. "It should be. I talked with some of the people inside and the fire-fighters said they didn't see anybody else, so-" he said before pausing.

"Superman…?"

Superman held up his hand, shushing him. "I think I hear somebody…" he said and flew up. Green Lantern followed after him and when the two of them were just above the building, Superman scanned the inside of the building with his x-ray vision.

"Do you see anybody?" Green Lantern asked.

Superman nodded. "On the ground floor, perhaps even the basement – I see two people down there. The staircase leading up is damaged." He said, letting up with the x-ray vision and frowned. "I'll have to go back inside to get them."

"I'll go with you."

"I can carry two people on my own."

"That may be true, but technically you're the one that called for my help – this is helping." Green Lantern countered.

Superman smiled, "Fair enough."

Going back down to the ground, Superman and Green Lantern went in through the front entrance and found the stairwell leading down into the basement and just like Superman had seen, it was destroyed.

Using his ring, Green Lantern made a makeshift pair of stairs leading down. As they descended, Green Lantern held his free hand in front of his face. "The smoke is thicker down here." He said through his hand.

Superman looked around and noticed that the walls were stained with residue, blackened by the fire and only seemed to get darker the lower they went down. The air was thicker down there than it was higher up.

"This must have been where the fire started," he mused.

"Could it have been arson?"

"We can't rule it out but let's not jump to a conclusion yet." Superman said reasonably.

Reaching the bottom step, Green Lantern raised his ring to illuminate the obscuring darkness, and it was clear the basement was used as a laundry room as there were several dozen charred remains of washing machines standing against the walls. In the middle of the room, Superman found the people, two men, on their knees coughing, their clothes covered with ash but oddly not burned.

As Superman went over to the people, Green Lantern thought he saw something move at the far end of the room. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he went over to investigate.

"Sir, are you alright?" Superman asked, kneeling down at the older of the two men.

Still coughing, the man then looked up at him in terror, "Superman, get… out of here! He's nuts."

Superman looked at him in surprise. "Who are you talking about?"

"He started the fire – he's the one that brought us down here when we tried to get out." the other man gasped, "The metal man."

At the same time, on the other side of the room, Green Lantern stopped walking when he heard something move at his side, and when he turned, he felt a brief flicker of fear when two luminous green eyes suddenly appeared towering over him.

Before he could react, a large metal fist came from the dark and landed square on his jaw, sending the Green Lantern practically flying backwards into the opposing wall.

"John!" Superman exclaimed, standing up.

Miraculously, Green Lantern came off only slightly dazed as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. "I'm okay, Superman," he said, getting up shakily. "I just want to know what sucker-punched me."

Superman glared at the offender in the darkness. "I might have an idea about that."

In response to his words, a tall shape of a man made out of metal stepped into the little light there was, green eyes shining eerily as the cyborg smiled at him. "Hello, Superman."

"Metallo," Superman acknowledged.

Superman didn't take his eyes off the cyborg when he addressed the two men who in the meantime stood up. "Go, get to safety." He said lowly.

The men nodded before rushing over to the green stairs.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice," Metallo suggested. "I see you brought somebody down with you. It's a pity; I didn't want this to get any messier than it needed to be."

Without another word, Superman rushed him straight on, hoping to catch him off guard. Metallo anticipated such a reaction and just when he was in range, the latch over his chest that exposed the Kryptonite heart within.

All of a sudden, the awful nausea hit Superman like a truck and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"We don't have time for this." Green Lantern said and intervened by creating a giant green fist that smashed into Metallo's side, causing him to topple backwards.

Getting up, Metallo glared at him. "I'm sorry do you have something better to do?"

"Actually, yes," Green Lantern said, making a large bubble around the cyborg.

Metallo then held up a small detonator-like device. "Tough."

Pressing the button, the entire room then suddenly enveloped in green flames, further weakening Superman who fell to the ground in twitching agony and distracted Green Lantern long enough for Metallo to shatter the bubble.

As Green Lantern and Metallo punched it out, Superman felt himself unable to breathe – the Kryptonite fumes had worked its way into his lungs, and the sheer heat coming off the green flames caused him to break out in a cold sweat.

Using whatever strength he had left (which was to say almost none), he dragged himself to the one of the corner of the room that wasn't on fire. Sitting up against the wall, Superman watched how Metallo drove his fists against a shield construct Green Lantern had over his head, repeatedly smashing against it until cracks began to show and deepen.

He hated feeling useless, but when he spotted a pipe above their heads, Superman had an idea – carefully taking aim, he fired his heat vision directly onto the pipe, releasing more gas into the air with a loud hiss. The gas then caught fire and abruptly exploded above Metallo's head, Green Lantern shielded by his construct and the cyborg's large metallic frame.

Caught in the blast, when it faded, a partly-melted Metallo didn't react fast enough when another green fist came from under and hit him in the face, promptly knocking him out.

Creating another force field bubble around the unconscious cyborg, Green Lantern came over to Superman's side and helped him up, letting the weakened Man of Steel lean onto him for support as he put his arm over his shoulder and practically dragged him up the stairs with the bubble following afterwards.

Once they got outside, Superman relished in the fresh air, and as they waited for the proper authorities to take care of Metallo, he started feeling better despite the fact that he was almost completely covered in a thick black layer of soot.

When Metallo was taken into custody and the fire properly extinguished, just as Superman and Green Lantern were getting ready to depart from the scene and take off into the air to go their separate ways, both of their communicators went off simultaneously.

Answering it, J'onn's voice sounded over the link. _"Superman, you and Green Lantern are needed on the Watchtower immediately."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

A small part of Diana admitted what she was doing was probably not right, but on the other hand, there was no denying the fact that she found the expression on her reluctant companion's face more than just a little amusing.

Trying on her fourth stiletto for that hour, Diana sat back and raised her foot so that she could examine the gorgeous shoe she had on. "So, what do you think?" she asked. "What looks better – the crimson or the burgundy?"

Sitting in the middle of a crowded boutique with several shamefully colourful shopping bags on his lap, it was the fifth store she had dragged him to and Bruce was clearly far away and out of his comfort zone as he stared at Diana first and then over at the small mountain of shoeboxes at her side.

"I don't see a difference." He stated.

"Don't be silly, Bruce, of course there is." She said matter-of-factly as she stood up and pointed at the two seemingly identical shoes on her feet. "See, the one on the right is a lighter shade than the other – that's the crimson."

Bruce blinked up at her, wearing an expression like he had just run headfirst into a brick wall.

"I still don't see a difference. They're both red." He deadpanned.

Diana purposely ignored this statement and looked down at the shoes again. "Mmm… you know what? I should just go with the burgundy. I think I have a dress of the same colour."

Bruce perked up at this, hope that his ordeal was finally over flashing in his eyes.

"Then again…" Diana said, dashing his hopes, "now that I think about it, I could have sworn I saw the exact same pair in black. Maybe I should try them on instead."

Bruce groaned.

As he set aside the bags on the ground, he then reached out and took Diana's hand, pulling her towards him so that she sat on his lap, completely disregarding the fact that they were in a public place.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he half-accused.

Without missing a beat, Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. "What makes you say that?" she asked innocently, enjoying a slight tingle that ran down her spine when she felt his hands move to her lower back.

Bruce sighed. "You're killing me woman."

"Come now, Bruce, it's just a couple of shoes." Diana chided lightly.

"I'm sorry, 'a couple'?" he said dryly.

"Okay, perhaps I have developed a slight fixation with Italian leather, but if I'm not mistaken, you said you would make up for going to the media about us without discussing it with me first… and as it stands, I am in the market for a new pair of high heels… or, several pairs."

"I could just save us all the trouble and buy this entire store." It wasn't a bluff, he would.

"That won't be necessary. I also believe this what you call a 'chain store', so that means it's not on the market."

Bruce scoffed. "One thing about being a billionaire, Princess, I consider buying things that aren't for sale is something of a specialty of mine."

She kissed him briefly. "No," she said firmly and pulled away. "I think I like this arrangement much better."

When she spotted a blond sale's attendant, Diana sat back and called her over, completely comfortable about her current sitting position on Bruce's lap.

"Yes, excuse me – can I have a look at those boots I saw coming in, please? I want to try them on next."

"Which ones are you referring to, Miss, the _Dolce & Gabbana_ or the _Louis Vuitton_?" the attendant asked.

Diana smiled sweetly. "Both."

Bruce groaned again as the attendant supressed a smile.

* * *

_**The Watchtower…**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Batman is _what_?" Superman asked, staring up blankly at the jumbo screen in front of him.

All the founders, minus Batman and Wonder Woman who were absent, had reactions similar to his own – blinking up at the image of Nightwing and Robin with puzzled expressions as an invisible question mark hung over their heads, unsure if they had heard the young vigilante right.

J'onn had reached out earlier about an incoming transmission from the Batcave meant for all of them – the Martian had made it sound urgent until they saw that the broadcast didn't come from Batman, but from his sons.

Nightwing's already prominent grin only widened. _"Yep, the old man's grounded."_

Stunned silence followed.

The eyebrow behind Flash's cowl twitched. "Say… _what_?" It was everyone else's sentiment as well.

Robin chuckled. _"You guys know that interview Bruce gave to the press yesterday?"_

Superman nodded. "Sure do, it made national news."

"Probably international," Green Lantern added.

"_Well," _Nightwing said cheerfully. _"Diana wasn't too happy about him going public the way he did, and, long story short, he has to make it up to her."_

"How so…?" J'onn asked.

"_Shopping mostly – Bruce has to do anything and everything she wants today without complaining about it."_

Flash finally couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, gasping something about 'Shopping', 'Batman' and 'Grounded' in between breaths. Even Superman had to admit that the idea of Bruce being dragged off somewhere against his will, let alone shopping, and not being very happy about it made him smile.

"_But, she couldn't have been that mad. Alfred said she couldn't stop smiling when she saw the interview, and didn't she practically jump on him the minute he stepped through the door yesterday?"_ Robin asked with a smirk.

When Hawkgirl started laughing with Flash and an amused smirk tugged at Green Lantern's lips, Superman cleared his throat. "That's very interesting and all, but didn't you say that you wanted to ask us something?"

"_Oh, right."_ Robin said. _"The thing is, we're planning a surprise engagement party for Bruce and Diana… but… erm… we're in over our heads."_

"_Completely,"_ Nightwing agreed.

"Why don't you bring in professional help?" J'onn suggested. "I understand that there is an Earth profession that entails that sort of thing?"

"_We would… but that wouldn't work out. You know how paranoid Bruce is – he'd know if there was somebody in his house and then we'd never hear the end of it."_ Robin said and shuddered.

"_That's why we thought we could ask you instead."_ Nightwing said.

Green Lantern stared up at the two of them incredulously. "…Us?"

"_Yeah, if wouldn't be too much trouble. And you could ask a few of the League members to help out tooo if they're not busy?"_ Robin asked hopefully.

"Not that we have a problem with that, but what exactly would you have us do?" Superman asked. As much as he wanted to help the boys, he didn't want to raise their hopes either, the League was a team of superheroes not party planners.

"_We just need some help setting up tables and putting up decorations," _Nightwing explained. "You know, the easy stuff."

Robin nodded. _"And maybe help out in the kitchen too. Alfred could definitely use a few extra hands there."_

"Okay, but, quick question." Flash said, he and Shayera having finally recovered from their laughing fit. "When exactly is the party?"

Both Nightwing and Robin smiled at the founders with equally sheepish expressions, _"Tonight."_ They answered in unison.

Hawkgirl then snorted delicately. "You're joking."

Superman frowned. "That's a little bit of a steep deadline…"

"_We know, but Wing's going back to Blüdhaven tomorrow and today's the only chance we have to get everything ready without tipping Bruce off."_ Robin said.

The founders all looked at each other with mixed expressions. He had a point there…

"He would find out?" J'onn asked finally.

"_He's Batman, of course he would."_

* * *

_**A few hours later**__**  
Gotham… **_

* * *

Walking back from the countertop, Bruce set down Diana's iced mocha before turning his attention to the tall, extra strong take-away espresso in his own hand.

Downing it, he savoured the piping hot liquid as it ran down his throat. Bruce never thought he would appreciate caffeine more than he already did at that moment. He was proven very wrong that day.

On the other side of the small café table, he noticed how Diana watched him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a satisfied smirk.

"Anything funny, Miss Prince?" he asked.

She leaned forward with her body and smiled. "You are, Mr Wayne." She said matter-of-factly, taking her mocha, tracing the rim of the plastic cup with her pinkie slowly.

He mimicked her posture. "Oh?"

"Quite funny," she agreed.

"And would you like to share what it is about me you find so amusing?"

"Not really." She said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Very well, if you don't want to share that, may I ask what is next on the agenda?"

Lowering her cup, Diana looked thoughtful. "I believe we've done everything I wanted… but, there is one thing left that I had in mind for today."

"If we do this, will I be forgiven then?"

"Perhaps…" she allowed.

Honestly, it was a chance he was willing to take. "What is it?"

"We passed a movie theatre not too long ago. It didn't look like it showed modern films as the posters on the outside were all in black and white."

Bruce knew about what theatre she was talking about – it was just a few block away from where they were now in the older part of Gotham. "You want to watch a black and white movie?"

Diana nodded. "I've already seen a few on the television, I've grown to quite like them, but I think it might be a different experience on the big screen."

He liked the idea – it was a humble, painless request considering the other things he had been put through that day, and who was he to deny his princess anyway?

…And, if it meant no more shopping, he was all for it.

* * *

_**Wayne Manor…**_

* * *

Clark wasn't sure what exactly he was looking at.

He squinted down at the mysterious substance in front of him and tilted his head slightly to try and make out a definite shape to it but came up with none. "Er… what is this?" he asked.

Lois, the chef of… whatever it was he was looking at, looked at her boyfriend, miffed. "What do you mean 'what is this'? It's obviously… erm, food."

Clark blinked down at the plate. "…Are you sure?"

Lois whacked his upper arm (though admittedly only hurting her hand in the process). "Of course I'm sure!" she said defensively.

Clark sighed – Lois had cornered him at his apartment when he stopped there to change his costume and get the recipe to Ma Kent's famous apple pie. When she found out that he was on his way to Gotham to help the League prepare for Bruce and Diana's engagement party, she insisted (or, more accurately, ordered) Clark to take her with him.

It was a surprisingly generous offer on her part and Clark wasn't about to say 'no' to an extra pair of hands in the kitchen… however, Lois wasn't exactly the best cook ever and wasn't the kind that would listen to him if he made a suggestion.

But, it was when Clark prodded Lois's mystery concoction when he became aware of something burning. Looking around the kitchen, he could tell it wasn't Ollie's curry or even Beatriz's chilli and bell pepper-based chicken as it lacked that subtle spicy aroma, or any aroma for that matter.

Another thing that was also odd was that he could have sworn he heard a type of electrical hum slowly building up pressure in a small, confined space somewhere.

When the realization dawned on him, Clark darted over to the other side of the kitchen in a blink of an eye and practically ripped open the microwave door, nearly taking it off in the process as a thick black smoke emanated from within.

Waving it away, he backed away from the microwave with his hand over his face. Giving the appliance a quick look-over with his x-ray vision, he groaned – great, now he owed Bruce a new microwave.

He then pulled out another plate of some… unknown, charred something. The one thing that was even remotely identifiable was the silver fork sticking out of it. "You put a fork in a microwave?" he asked absurdly, seeing that the switch was set on 'high', wondering how it didn't explode.

Lois sniffed. "How should I have known that was in there? I just threw a bunch of stuff together that I found in the fridge – isn't that how cooking works?"

Clark resisted the urge to facepalm.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver sniggering as he stood near the stove with a large copper pot. J'onn stared at the two of them with amusement while Beatriz (Fire) held her hand over her mouth at the counter and giggled and Helena (Huntress) openly laughed as she pulled out a tray of freshly made lasagne out of the oven.

When Alfred came over and peered inside what was left of the appliance, a look of mild horror worked its way over his face. Who could blame him? Some of… whatever it was Lois had tried to make blew up in the process… it was not a pleasant sight for anybody.

"I promise I'll replace that, Alfred." Clark said with a sigh.

Alfred, being the poised English gentleman that he was, quickly smoothed his expression when he turned back to him. "That quite alright, Mister Kent, I've been meaning to speak to Master Bruce about getting a new one for ages now."

Clark smiled at the butler apologetically before turning to his girlfriend and frowned.

Lois saw this and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't look at me like that, Smallville." She grumbled as she sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lois, it's great that you want to help, but cooking…" Clark said, pausing momentarily to choose his words carefully. "…is not your strong point."

"Just say it straight, Clark, I'm crap." She said bluntly.

"No, you're just not used to being in a kitchen," Clark amended. "I've been doing this type of thing since I was a kid. I use to help Ma cook all the time."

Lois huffed and looked down – she was pouting, which was never a good sign.

When that didn't work, Clark tried something different. "Okay, how about this – I still have to bake a cake for the party tonight, why don't you help me with that?" he suggested.

"You'll let me near a mixer?" she asked sceptically.

"Actually, Lois, I was thinking more along the lines of you getting the ingredients I need and bringing it over to me." He admits, mentally adding that she had in no way access to any more of Bruce's expensive kitchen appliances – he was only living on a reporter's salary…

Lois eventually sighed and stood up. "…Fine, I'll just have to settle on being your charming assistant." She said sarcastically.

"Well, you are very charming…"

Meanwhile, when Alfred walked over to J'onn, the Martian turned to the butler curiously.

"Are all humans so spirited?" J'onn asked, at that moment he was standing with a cutting board, a heap of different vegetables in front of him, knife in hand. J'onn had been on Earth for a while now, but human cuisine was one of the things that had always fascinated him.

Alfred smiled. "Some are, but none quite like Miss Lane."

J'onn nodded in agreement at the statement. But, at the same time, just as Clark was telling Lois what to get him, his ultra-sensitive hearing picked up something and he stopped midsentence. "Hold that thought."

It came from the ballroom, the sound of something falling. Somehow, a chain of the grand crystal chandeliers snapped and it fell, but Clark homed in on the sound and caught it right before it could crush the ice sculpture Tora (Ice) was busy making in the middle of the room.

"Nice catch, Supes!" Wally commented from the side-lines. He and Michael (Booster Gold) were busy setting up the lights – fairy lights completely covered the roof and ran down to the middle of the wall, giving the impression that they were in a marquee of light.

With the chandelier still in his hands, when Clark reattached it against the roof by welding together the chain that had snapped with heat vision, he then took a minute to admire everyone's handiwork, impressed at what he saw.

Zatanna was busy setting up tables, magically arranging and rearranging where she saw fit while Dinah was arranging flowers. Outside, Shayera, John and Hank and Don Hall (Hawk and Dove) were putting up paper lanterns in the garden and balcony.

"It looks pretty good, huh." Dick said with a grin as he walked up next to him,

Clark nodded. "Are we making progress?"

"I think so," Dick said. "Oh, and thanks for helping out, not to sound corny or anything, but you're really saving the day here."

Clark smiled. "It's in the job description."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, how are things in the kitchen?"

As if rehearsed, there was a loud clanging sound coming from the kitchen followed by Lois's loud protesting. Clark sighed again and shook his head. "Some things, Dick, are better off left being unsaid."

Dick laughed before going back to help with putting up the last of the lights.

* * *

_**Old Theatre…**_

* * *

He was doing it on purpose, distracting her, she was certain of it. It was almost nothing – a few stolen glances, a quick squeeze of her hand or him just simply (purposely) brushing his legs against hers, their knees touching – but somehow, those brief, seemingly innocent little touches were enough to drive her to distraction, and about ten minutes into the film Diana still didn't have a clue what it was about.

Not that it was at all unpleasant (no, it definitely wasn't that), but the same could be said that Diana was having an awfully hard time concentrating on what was happening on the screen in front.

"Stop it." Diana whispered, mildly reprimanding him as her lip quirked involuntarily.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Bruce said, keeping his face forward as he ran his fingers through hers.

Be strong, Diana, she chanted in her mind. "I don't know what is going on in the movie."

"You see, the man with the fedora is trying to solve a murder,"

"That's not what I meant – you're distracting me."

It was dark in the theatre, but Diana was sure Bruce was smirking. "Am I now?"

"_Yes_." she insisted, speaking louder than she intended. When somebody in the front row shushed her, she drew back into her seat slightly before glaring at Bruce.

"I'm only trying to pass time." he said quietly. "I already know who did it."

Diana stared at him in disbelief. "How could you know? We've only been here for fifteen minutes."

"I have my ways…" he said cryptically. "But, if you absolute insist, I'll leave you alone so you can find out for yourself."

Diana wasn't exactly sure if she wanted that, but nodded anyway. "Thank you."

But, barely two minutes after that, Diana felt his eyes on her again. Damn this man and his disarming ways, she thought as she took a small breath and focused only on the screen, despite the fact that nothing that was happening on it was registering in her mind.

Eventually, however, she couldn't take the suspense any longer. She turned her head only in the slightest to see him watching her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Stop it." She said again.

Oh, he was most definitely smirking now. "Am I still distracting you?"

Yes. "I'm trying to concentrate on the film. So far, I only know for sure that that woman the detective keeps chasing has a knack for leading him into dangerous situations…" she said before frowning. "Speaking of the detective, he seems like an intelligent man – why does he allow himself to get tricked like that?"

"You would be amazed what some men would do for the attention of a beautiful woman."

"Even if they risk their own wellbeing in the process…?"

"It depends."

"On?"

Bruce smiled, "If that person is worth the risk."

* * *

"_Pace all the rooms with a jealous style,  
Tongue like electric, eyes like a child.  
Paint all your soul with the brand designs,  
Preach like a saviour, heart on the line."_

"_Talk all the talk with a model's smile,  
Tongue like electric, eyes like a child.  
Buy all your highs and the classic cars,  
Die on the front page, just like the stars."_  
- One Night Only, 'Say You Don't Want It' Lyrics

"_I love you no matter what you do, but do you have to do so much of it?"  
_- Jean Illsley Clarke

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the end of Part One for this chapter – up next, Part Two, the engagement party.

I'm not overly confident with this chapter but it took me a hell of a long time to write so frankly, I'm just happy I finished. Also, sorry that I didn't reveal the identities of the best man and the maid of honour – I'm desperate to try and keep each chapter just below 5 k's, but I promise that's up next.

Also, about the first part of the chapter where Superman is still able to use his heat vision, I _know_ Kryptonite takes away his powers and practically paralyzes him, but for the sake of the chapter, just go with it – I'll take care of it later if any of you hard-core fan really have a serious issue with it.

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews:  
****Guest:** I'm totally planning on doing something similar just like that, you'll just have to wait and see how it comes together.  
**Wonderwomanbatmanfan:** I'm sorry this took so long! Thanks for reading!  
**The Goddamn Dark Knight: **Pun acknowledged – when I planned out the last chapter, I had something similar in mind too, but… alas, I suck at writing fight-scenes.  
**eli29 (Guest):** I can only hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.  
**B1udman (Guest):** Lol – take it easy, dude, I'm happy you liked it :). I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you on a line about the great best-man question just a little longer, I'm sorry. Also, I'm not completely sure if any of Diana's exes will feature in this story as I'm not overly familiar with another other Wonder Woman characters… and about the Joker being the best man, that is a epically awesome yet incredibly insane idea and I am in-love with it (though it won't happen for real in this story, I could make a totally epic dream-scene type thing in a future chapter). Please review again, I enjoyed this message.  
**Dougtoo:** True, True, True and Bull's Eyes – I'm not sure about the Kryptonite bullets though, but something is definitely going to happen to Supes on the day of the wedding… I say nothing else. Oh, and thanks for reviewing!  
**Red (Guest):** I originally wasn't going to write the bachelorette party out in detail, but now I'm thinking otherwise – if you don't have a problem with it, can I please use this? It is just too funny to pass up.  
**mbembet:** I can see what I can do, maybe Bruce could go on a solo mission or something and briefly meet with Talia, but as to how exactly that specific encounter would go is something I might have to brainstorm about.  
**Guest (2): **It would, but I'm not actually going to kill Superman, I might put him in life-threatening situations to add a little spice to the story, but I'd never take him out of it. Besides Supes is my… oh, fifth favourite superhero – I leave killing him off to the not-always-so-kind people at DC (they've already done it a few times…).  
**InvisibleInc:** I have to give you credit for this chapter – true, if I was Diana, I would have flipped out, but since I'm not, I opted for a more subtle form of retribution in this chapter. Thank you for pointing this out, I hope you enjoyed!  
**Quick (Guest):** I'm sensing a lot of rage towards Catwoman, but, yes, you make a valid point, Diana would kick Selina's butt in a fight… but, c'mon, you gotta give her some props, Catwoman is pretty awesome in some aspects (I loved her in _The Dark Knight Rises_).  
**littlemsstrawberry: **:D**  
1Superman4Me:** *Spits out coffee* Wait, are you telling me this story has a _bandwagon_ – for reals? Oh my goodness, that's so awesome! I'm really glad you liked it! I enjoy writing about the Batclan, there will more of them and Alfred in chapters to come.  
**Dinasis:** I personally don't think Diana would have seriously freaked out, she might have been a little unhappy that Bruce didn't discuss his plans with her first… but I think she got Bruce back somewhat in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

If I've made anybody unhappy or whatever… leave a complaint and I'll get back to you as soon as my head stops feeling like mush, but, if you actually liked this, awesome.

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	6. Chapter 6 - Chapter 4 - Part 2

**Summary:** (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N:** I feel as if I've been languishing, I don't really know what 'languishing' means but it seemed like an apt word to describe my current state of mind. Damn… sorry once again for the long wait.

Anyway – **wow**… I've got a lot of requests that I should include Barbara Gordon and Donna Troy in this fic, so, since I'm not one to disappoint my readers, I will oblige. Also, you may or may not hate me for what I'm about to do as it is slightly cliché and I might have over-written it a little… but I'm only babbling!

Again, thank you so much for the feedback! The reviews have been most appreciated!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/03/25]**

**Disclaimer:** The Multiverse Theory: Somewhere, within the quantum foam of existence, amongst the very building blocks of reality, there is a universe that I own these characters… However, in this one, I do not.

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**04.2.  
~Chapter Four~  
Part Two**  
_Engagement Parties & Surprises_

* * *

Dick looked himself over one last time in the mirror of his old bedroom before stepping back and smiling at his appearance, satisfied – he wore a simple blue buttoned-down shirt with black dress pants, he even attempted to smooth back his unruly black hair a little.

He had made sure not to go over the top in his appearance, but knew Bruce would notice the second he saw him, he would just have to make sure not to come off to obvious or else his and Tim's big surprise would be spoiled.

There was a knock at the door, and when he turned he saw Alfred standing there. "Most of the guests have arrived, Master Richard," the butler announced. "I also just spoke with Master Bruce over the telephone – he and Miss Diana will arrive within the hour."

Dick flashed him a broad grin. "Thanks, Alfred. What about Tim? How far is he with the 'project'?"

"As far as I know, Master Tim is busy 'cleaning-up', as he calls it."

"Everything's on schedule then?"

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, as Dick and Alfred walk down the main staircase, both Clark and Wally were standing there, chatting briefly before noticing the two of them.

"_Dude_, this was the best idea ever." Wally grinned.

Clark smiled in agreement. "The ballroom's packed."

"We're pleased to hear that, Mister Kent." Alfred smiled.

"You know what to do when Bruce and Diana go in, right?" Dick asked.

Wally snorted lightly. "Wait until the doors open and when the lights go on yell 'surprise!'. It's cakewalk." He said confidently.

"…Speaking of Bruce and Diana, by the sound of things they're not far now – less than a block away, I think." Clark stated.

"Get into position," Dick said firmly. "Tell everyone to be as quiet as possible."

Both heroes nodded in understanding and were gone in less than a second.

Dick then turned to Alfred, his nerves a little shaken at that stage but was smiling nonetheless. "Are you up for a little acting, Alfred?"

"Always," The butler replied.

Dick brought his hands together and rubbed them. "Alright, it's show time."

* * *

The Manor was unnaturally dark when Bruce and Diana pulled up in the driveway the evening, a strange sense of calm seemed to hang over it and it was quiet… too quiet.

Bruce was instantly suspicious.

"What's going on?" Diana asked as they pulled up in the driveway. "Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know," Bruce admitted when he got out and walked over to passenger side of the car, opening the door for her. As he did, the front door opened and he saw Dick and Alfred walking towards them, both of them looking oddly grim for some reason. "…but, I have a feeling we're about to find out."

"Good evening, Master Bruce, Miss Diana." Alfred said solemnly, his mouth pulled into a thin line as his greying eyebrows were furrowed together.

"Dick, Alfred, is there something wrong?" Diana asked, noticing the butler's expression.

"Aw geez…" Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Should we tell them, Alfred?"

"I think it's better if we show them instead, sir." The butler said, nodding at him.

Bruce gave his ex-ward the once over – something was up, since when did Dick gel his hair back?

"Show us what?" he asked slowly, gauging both of their reactions.

"Look, just don't freak out or anything," Dick said. "But we need you to follow us."

Diana and Bruce looked at each other in surprise.

"That's fine, Dick, but you are worrying us – did something happened?" Diana asked. "Where is Tim?"

"Master Tim is inside, Miss." Alfred answered.

"Just trust us, you have to see this." Dick insisted. Without another word he turned and walked through the doors.

Confused by both men's reactions, Bruce and Diana followed Dick inside with Alfred on their heels, and did so until he lead them down the ill-lit hallway to the ballroom where he paused.

"In here," the younger man urged.

Bruce and Diana looked at him strangely before turning to the door. When they opened it, the ballroom was obscured in darkness.

"In you get." Alfred encouraged.

"Alfred, it's completely dark in there," Diana said.

"Maybe, but it is inside that which we wish you to see." The butler said cryptically.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously but went inside with Diana nonetheless. When they reached the middle of the ballroom, Diana turned back to Dick and Alfred.

"Just a little further in," Dick said before she could ask.

"Can you at least turn on the lights so that we know what we're looking at?" she asked, frowning.

For a moment, Bruce could have sworn he saw the two of them exchanging amused smirks with each other.

"As you wish," Alfred said, flipping the switch on the wall.

When the lights came to life, he blinked, stunned when he saw several dozen familiar faces staring back at him.

But just as Bruce opened his mouth, there was a loud chorus of 'SURPRISE' that rung out in a multitude of different voices from all directions.

Blinking, it took Bruce several moments longer than it normally would have to register the fact that Clark Kent, John Stewart, Shayera Hol, Wally West, J'onn J'onzz (now John Jones), Barbara and Jim Gordon, Lucius Fox, Lois Lane and half the Justice League was in his house (and in indirectly, in his city too). The entire ballroom was decorated as well, there were bright, different coloured lights everywhere and the tables in the back were all stockpiled with different types of food while the door leading out onto the balcony overlooking the garden stood open – the garden too was well lit with paper lanterns and more fairy lights.

So much for _that_ rule…

Diana was equally stunned but was the first to speak. "What- what is all this?"

There was then a red-headed blur (Wally) and when Bruce and Diana looked again, they were both holding champagne glasses. A flash of light followed after that.

"I hope you don't mind," Clark began, smiling at them with a camera in his hands, "but we wanted to celebrate your engagement properly."

"You mean… this is for us?" Diana asked.

John nodded, "Of course."

"You guys can thank Dick and Tim for the party." Wally said.

J'onn nodded. "We just… assisted in its preparation."

Diana smiled at all of them before turning back to Dick. "Is this true?"

"Alfred's the one that came up with the idea this morning, Tim and I just took it from there." Dick said with a full-blown smirk etched over his face.

"We apologize for the charade earlier, Miss Diana, but it was a necessary evil." Alfred

Diana beamed at both of them before enveloping first Dick then Alfred in a hug and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Alfred kept his face straight while there was a slight flush over Dick's cheeks and the smirk was wiped clean off.

When Diana walked over to join the others, Dick regained some of his lost composure and cleared his throat before turning back to Bruce.

"So…" he trailed-off, "Surprise?"

* * *

There were days Barbara Gordon wondered to herself what her life would have been like if she never became Batgirl, if she'd just kept her nose clean and never got involved in the superhero business.

Tonight, however, wasn't that type of night. She knew joining the Batclan would have some perks to it; this was obviously one of them.

She was living out every kid's dream – she was in a room with some of the world's most powerful beings – aliens, archers, speedsters, magicians – vigilantes of every flavour, powerhouses you could only see on the news or read about in the paper. And she was in spitting distance of most of them. It was totally awesome.

However, she wasn't so sure if she could say if her father agreed with that.

Jim was polite as ever, he even made some small talk here and there to some of the non-Meta Leaguers but was clearly uncomfortable and was taking refuge with Mr Fox over at the punch table in the corner.

"Having fun?" she asked, walking over him when Mr Fox had left to congratulate the happy couple.

"You could say that," he said. "It's been… an interesting night."

Barbara would have laughed – 'interesting' might have been an understatement but she didn't point it out to him. "But why are you hiding here?" she teased. "The party's that way, Dad."

Jim shifted the weight on his foot to the other awkwardly. "I know, I just…" he said and paused for a few moments. "What do I even say to these people?" he grumbled.

"It's surprisingly simple, just go over and talk to somebody, mingle a little."

"I'm not exactly the gripping conversationalist, Barb."

Barbara tried again in convincing her father to join in on the festivities, but gave up on it when Jim refused to budge. He was stubborn, she would give him that – after all she had to get it from somewhere…

When she spotted Dick, she called him over. "Please, you talk to him. But let it be stated that I tried." She said, shaking her head futilely.

Dick stared at the redhead in amusement. "What's up?"

"My daughter thinks I need to socialize more," Jim stated.

Dick laughed. "She's got a point there, Commissioner."

Jim sniffed. "That's it – I'm going before you kids gang-up on me." He said stubbornly, leaving the two of them as he headed to the double doors leading out onto the balcony.

"What was that all about?" Dick asked, walking up next to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"He's just a little out of his element," Barbara said, "Too many capes."

"Where does that leave you?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"He's still a little freaked out about the whole 'his daughter is a vigilante' thing, but he's getting used to the idea at least."

"That's good to hear, Babs."

"Yeah… and how's Bruce taking the 'surprise'?" she asked, changing the subject as she turned her head to look at him.

"Weirdly enough, I think he's enjoying himself – he's not happy about all the attention, but Diana's is so I think we're in the clear." He said. "On an entirely different note, you look pretty."

"And you just noticed that now?" she asked with a smirk.

"No… just making a general observation," he said. "But, I'm serious, Babs… you look great."

The way he said it caused a slight flutter in Barbara's throat. "Well… you don't look too bad either…" she said and mentally admitted he didn't look bad, at all. A thought then jumped up on her. "…Hey… I just had an idea."

"Uh-huh…"

"It's kinda crazy," she warned lightly.

Dick's grin returned with vigour. "Sounds interesting…"

"Very… look, Dick, I know you're leaving Gotham in the morning, but, maybe, if you have some free time when you come back again, we could-" Unexpectedly, something went off in Dick's pocket and they both jumped a little.

"Sorry, but I have to get this – hang on to that thought?" Dick asked hopefully and fished out a small communicator. "Go." He said and listened. "Seriously, already…? You work fast, little brother." Another brief pause, "Uh-huh… right… Thanks for the heads-up, Tim. I'm on it – just come down to the party when you're finished, okay?"

"What is it?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I'm actually expecting someone important to show up." Dick said as slid the communicator back into his pocket and started looking around until his eyes stopped scanning the room and a particularly large smile broke out over his face. "Ah, there she is."

Barbara stared at him blankly – she? "Huh…?"

When she looked to see what, or rather who, Dick was talking about, there was an dull pang in the base of her stomach when she saw her standing at the main doorway – she was Greek by the look of it, she was tall, had rich olive skin, waist-length raven black hair and bright blue eyes, and beautiful in a way that would make even the most self-confident girl (much like Barbara herself) feel inferior.

"Good, she's here." Dick said happily

She blinked. "What?"

"I invited her. Man, I've been waiting for her to show up all night. The party wouldn't have been the same without her."

It then dawned on Barbara. "Oh…"

"Listen, Babs, I have to go now, but before I do, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

For some reason, the fluttering Barbara felt earlier in her throat was replaced with an uncomfortable dryness. "Um… on second thought, never mind. It wasn't important."

Dick's face fell slightly. "Earlier it kinda sounded important to me…"

"It did to me too until I changed my mind a few seconds ago." She said. "Anyway, you shouldn't be standing here talking to me, didn't you say have to go over there? Your guest is waiting."

Dick looked like he wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth he seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

"Right…" he said, reluctantly stepping back. "…I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, you can count on it." Barbara said, forcing a smile as she watched him go off. It faded however when Dick walked up to the new arrival and started talking.

Turning her back, she scanned the table, wondering if she could get something stronger than punch…

* * *

The atmosphere in the ballroom that night was lighter than Diana ever remembered it to be, usually when it was another one of Bruce's cooperate functioned, the room was filled with dozens of people with tight-lipped smiles and forced, stiff laughs, it wasn't the case with the League.

Once the initial surprised had worn off and second rounds of congratulations dealt out, the mood in the room livened up considerably and at some point people started dancing while everyone else just focused on having a good time.

The music had slowed down and the lights had dimmed somewhat, the dance floor had filled out save for a few couples, Bruce and Diana occupying the centre of it, completely oblivious to their surroundings and any onlookers.

With her head against his chest, Diana had her eyes closed and listened to the steady tempo of Bruce's heartbeat as the two of them slow-danced.

When somebody tapped Bruce on the shoulder, he reluctantly looked away from his princess but smiled when he saw who it was and stopped dancing.

Sensing this, Diana opened her eyes and looked up at him curiously. "Bruce?"

Bruce, still smiling, looked up with his eyes, wordlessly gesturing for her to do the same. When she did, she saw Dick standing next to them – seemed to be standing in front of someone, blocking them from view.

"Dick?" she asked.

"Sorry for cutting in," he apologized.

Diana smiled and stood up a little straighter. "That's okay, is something wrong?"

"No, there's just somebody who _really_ wants to see you." He said and stepped aside, revealing a younger woman that was the mirror image of Diana herself.

Diana's breath caught. "Donna!" she exclaimed breathlessly, breaking away from Bruce and turned towards her sister, embracing her tightly.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Donna laughed and returned the hug warmly. "I hope you don't mind but Dick invited me."

"Of course not, but how…? When did you get here?" Diana asked, pulling back to look over her little sister.

Donna beamed up at her. "Barely a few minutes ago, I'm just happy I didn't miss the festivities." She said and turned her head in Bruce's direction. "And I'm happy for both of you as well. You have a beautiful home, Bruce."

"It's nice seeing you again, Donna." Bruce said cordially.

"Likewise…" she said and stepped back. "When I heard you were on Themyscira that day, I didn't believe it at first until I asked Mother about it – it was quite unexpected. The Island is still buzzing about that, everyone is still talking."

Dick sniggered. "It's been the same here all week too."

Donna giggled. "Thank you for inviting me, Dick. I was worried when I received your message this morning that I wouldn't make it on time."

"Don't mention it, and sorry for the short notice."

Bruce clasped his hand over Dick's shoulder. "Maybe it's better if we leave and let you catch up with each other – don't you think, Dick?"

Dick nodded. "Ladies." he said as he and Bruce left.

"We have so much to talk about," Diana said, leading Donna away off of the dance floor and to the side lines. "How are you? How is Mother?"

"She's well, we're both fine." She reassured. "We're just a little… curious."

"Oh?"

"You are aware that none of us have really ever been to a wedding before… and marriage is something of an alien concept to me. Exactly how does it work? I've heard something somewhere about women entering it promising to 'obey' their spouse?"

Diana was a little startled at this. "I… am not sure. I only know what I've seen… but I doubt it's too complicated."

"Well, alright, I just wanted to be sure. Mother was very brief with the details and neither Artemis nor Phillipus responded very well when I asked about certain aspects about it."

"Do I even ask how those two in particular took the news?" Diana asked, smiling weakly.

Donna bit her lower lip. "Like everyone else… Phillipus told me she was actually there when Bruce asked for Mother's blessing, and Artemis is… Artemis."

"How badly did she overreact?" Diana sighed.

"…Let's just say it's a good thing there were no large, sharp objects nearby."

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Tim rubbed his eyes with his right palm and with his free hand worked out the kink in his neck he got from sitting hunched in front of his computer for three hours straight as he headed down the main staircase leading into the front lobby.

On his way down, Barbara happened to walked in at the same time.

"Barbara," he called.

Barbra turned around and smiled at him, "Hi, Timmy."

Tim stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi… are you heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah… it's getting late,"

"Really…?" he asked checking his watch. "It's only eight-thirty."

Barbara shook her head. "I know. I just thought I should get an early start on patrol. But I'll see you later, okay?" she said and walked to the door.

"O-kay…?" Tim said, watching as the door slammed shut behind her when she left. "…Weird…"

Slightly bewildered, Tim shook his head dismissively before going his way again.

* * *

It was quieter out on the balcony, it was less crowded and when Tim stepped outside, Bruce and Dick were talking casually until they saw the young vigilante.

"Yay, Tim's here – now it's a celebration!" Dick grinned.

"Easy with the enthusiasm, Dick, you might give yourself a headache." Tim said dryly.

Dick shrugged. "So I'm naturally happy, sue me."

Bruce could only shake his head. "Where were you until now anyway, Tim?" he asked.

Tim smiled at him sheepishly. "Well, I had an idea for a scrapbook sort of as an early wedding present, but since there weren't really any photos to work with, I came up with a different angle."

"I helped," Dick added cheerfully.

Tim scoffed. "If you would call holding the camera for five minutes while I went to the bathroom 'helping' then yes, yes you did. By the way, why was there a candy wrapper stuck at the bottom?"

Dick pouted. "Hey, what's with the third degree? And it wasn't like I didn't do anything – I interviewed Green Lantern too, even you said that footage was awesome."

"Okay, fine that was kind of cool," Tim admitted grudgingly.

Bruce arched an amused brow. "You interviewed the League?"

"It was the best we could do in five hours," Dick said.

"That, and Dick was too cheap to go into town and buy an actual gift from the store." Tim quipped snidely.

Dick looked affronted at this. "I'll let you know that's call being frugal!" he said defensively.

"Cheap is still cheap, Dick." Tim deadpanned. "But moving on, I just finished putting all the finishing touches on it before I came here. The DVD is down in the Cave if you want to take a look at it later, Bruce."

Bruce nodded. "I'll be in mind to do that."

"Cool," Tim smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starving – is there still food left on the buffet table?"

"Probably, but Wally is having a field day with that one so I wouldn't get my hopes up too much." Dick said. "And I'm pretty hungry too. I'll go with you."

When they left, they passed Clark as he came out from the inside. After a brief hello between them, Tim and Dick disappeared from sight amongst the guests.

"What are you doing outside?" Bruce asked.

"Getting some fresh air, and by the look of things, I'd say we had the same idea." Clark said and walked over to stand at Bruce's side.

"I thought it would be better if I gave Diana a chance to spend time with her sister." He said. "They haven't seen each other for a while."

"No they haven't," Clark smiled. "But, you seem distracted."

"Do I?"

Clark nodded. "You do – care to share why that is?"

"Not particularly…" Bruce said, but sighed slightly when he saw the look Clark gave him out of the corner of his eye. "But… if you must know, all of this, it's… strange to think that you would all go through so much effort."

"What are friend for? You know we could only be happy for you and Diana."

"So I've been told…" Bruce said dryly.

"No, no, I'm serious – we all care for you both. Besides, everyone is enjoying themselves, so it's an added bonus." Clark said cheerfully.

Bruce smiled briefly. "Right…"

Just then, Wally appeared at the door. "Hey, Bats, are you and Supes just gonna stand out here all night or are you coming back in again?"

"We'll be right there, Wally," Clark reassured before turning back to Bruce. "Are you coming?"

"I will, but before I do, there is one more thing I have to do."

Clark looked at him curiously. "It sounds serious."

"It is, but it won't take too long. I've been meaning to ask for a while but the opportunity just never seemed to come up at the right time."

"Bruce, you're talking in circles."

"Alright, I'll just cut to the chase then," Bruce said matter-of-factly. "Clark Kent, do you want to be my best man?"

Wally's jaw practically unhinged itself as a stunned silenced followed after Bruce's words.

"_Wow_…" they heard Wally say, neither Bruce nor Clark paid him much attention mostly because for the first time in living memory, Clark was totally and utterly speechless.

Dick came back again and walked up next to Wally. "What's going on?" he asked.

Bruce only smirked as he was pretty sure the Kryptonian had gone into shock. "Am I going to get an answer anytime soon?"

Clark blinked once, then twice, and then ultimately a third time and stirred before snapping out of his stunned state. "I… Bruce – are you sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, Clark."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Gee… you weren't kidding when you said it was an important question."

"And I still don't have an answer."

A megawatt smile lit up Clark's face. "I'd be honoured."

Bruce nodded. "Good." He said and held out his hand to shake Clark's.

Clark, however, obviously had a different idea and when Bruce saw the all-too familiar look on his face, he withdrew his hand and took a step back, suddenly glaring.

"Kent, if you dare…" he threatened, using his Batman voice.

"I think I'll take my chances." Clark said.

Before Bruce could protest any further, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the Man of Steel for the third time that week.

Over Clark's shoulder, he saw Wally started laughing so hard, the speedster was practically in tears while Dick stifled sniggers as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Oh, my, gosh – he's blushing!" Wally gasped between breaths and looked at Dick. "Dude, are you getting any of this?"

"Oh yes," Dick said and held up his phone. "Smile for the camera, Bruce!"

Bruce ignored them as he glared at Clark again. "Kent!"

Clark only laughed.

* * *

_"Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people; you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting."  
_– Sylvester Stallone

_"I was called out in the dark,  
By a choir of beautiful cheats.  
And as the kids took back the parks –  
You and I were left with the streets…"_

_"Show me now, show me the arms aloft –_  
_Every eye trained on a different star._  
_This magic - this drunken semaphore,_  
_And I…"_  
_-_ Snow Patrol, 'Called Out in the Dark' Lyrics

* * *

**A/N:** This is a very long Author's Note – feel free the skip it if you wish. Okay, before any of you jump down my throat about Clark being best man, my reasons for picking him is as following:

1) I watched all 10 Seasons of Smallville in a 2 week time period (It was an **awesome** 2 weeks)  
2) He's really fun to write  
3) I am currently the proud owner of 2 Superman t-shirts, 5 Superman Movies & All 10 seasons of Smallville  
4) I like writing when he messes with Bruce  
5) Superman Hugs make everything better! :D

So, yeah, Clark's the best man! Who knew, right? *Sarcasm*

**Help Wanted:** Okay here's my situation, I've been re-watching all 10 seasons of Smallville (only because I'm awesome that way and not because I don't have anything better to do…) and, an idea struck me; Clark Kent/Superman + Red Kryptonite = Awesomeness & Serious Badassery (that last one is only a real word in the dictionary of my mind)… the only problem is, I don't have a clue how such a chapter would go. I already have the next two or three chapters worked out, but this idea popped into my mind so suddenly, it absolutely refuses to leave my mind and since the name of this story is Bridezillas & Kryptonite, it's only fitting, no?

If any of you have any ideas as to how I might be able to use this, please, leave a review or PM … or it could be a one-shot - any help is seriously appreciated!

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews:  
**_**Cajun Strong Man:**_ Personally, I would have if I was Diana, and I had originally pictured something like that happening, but the idea of Bruce getting back at her in some small way was too good to pass up (and that part was really fun to write too).  
_**Red**_: Thank you, you are too generous! :D  
_**TwiTragic13:**_ I don't think it's logical to assume that the entire League knows his true identity, but when I did research about Batman, apparently in the comics a good half and a bit knows he is Bruce Wayne, so for the purpose of this fic, they do too. Also, I apologize for the lack of WW/BM Fluff! I will rectify the matter A.S.A.P. – no worries, and thanks for reviewing!  
_**The Goddamn Dark Knight:**_ It's just easier to write if the chapters are a little shorter – with some of the other stuff I have written, I usually crank out chapter that are 7k's a piece and that normally takes me a shamefully long time to write edit and the quality isn't always up to my standards.  
_**B1udman:**_ Haha, sorry for bursting your Joker-bubble ;) and true that about the bachelor party. I hope you liked this chapter. I love your suggestion about Hawkgirl and Vixen fighting at the wedding (that is a definite maybe). And as to how involved Dick and Tim will be, since I'm a huge fangirl of anything remotely Nightwing & Robin related, I'm going to make a point of it that they feature fairly often but not so often as to shift the main focus off of what it really going on in the story.  
_**Guest:**_ Interesting idea, I'll keep it in mind. Oh, but if you must know, in the end, Lex Luthor isn't going to be the main bad guy (that role is going to be played by someone who I think makes Luthor look like a playground bully in comparison – anyone care to venture a guess who that is?)  
_**Masomalik: :**_D Thank you!  
_**PhoenixRose76:**_ Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it!  
_**1Superman4Me:**_Okay that has got to be a coincidence . . Also, I do not make assumptions but I'm happy you like it!  
_**mbembet:**_ *Grins Broadly* I need not tell you of my gratitude for the fear of my swelling ego but I'll say it anyway, thank you!  
InvisibleInc: Hehehe – that line just snuck up on me. I'm just glad it was worth the strange look my dad gave me at the dinner table (I looked like the Joker because I couldn't stop smiling at the whole idea)  
Electricboa: And I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Alright, alright – review, review, review! They're like sunshine and happiness all rolled into one!

Until Next Time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	7. Chapter 7 - Chapter 5

**Summary:** (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Is it a dream? Is it an illusion? Has a black hole somehow swallowed you up and magically transported you to an alternate universe/timeline/dimension? No, it's _MEEEEE_! I'm ALIVE! I'm so, so sorry for the late update! Omigosh, I always knew college was hard, but who knew it was so… so… well, scary? Pray for my sanity my faithful readers and dear friends, for I just might lose (or may already have lost) it amongst a mountain of History assignments and French dialogues!

Now, with that over and done with, read on please!

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/03/25]** – Thanks to my new Beta-Reader, R-Dude, for pointing out 'Barbra' is actually 'Barbara' – I have fixed all that in the previous chapters as well, so hopefully, it's all good.

**Disclaimer: **Im'ma gonna say no… so, no…

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**05.  
~Chapter Five~**  
_Those Random Little Conversations_

* * *

It was well past midnight when the last of the partygoers finally left the Manor and went home. Walking Clark out to the front door, Bruce smirked as the Man of Steel dealt with a very drunk Lois Lane.

"You know what we should totally pick up on the way home?" Lois slurred, clinging onto Clark's neck. "Pancakes – I could seriously go for some blueberry pancakes right now."

Clark looked down at his girlfriend exasperatedly as he had to hold her up from falling down. "Lois, it's late, why don't we get some pancakes tomorrow?" he tried. "Or I'll even make them myself."

Lois pouted. "Aww… okay… Maybe that's good, cuz if I made 'em, I'd probably burn the house _downnnn_…"

Clark then turned to an amused Bruce. "I knew I shouldn't have let her have that last glass of wine…"

Or the three glasses and two shot glasses of brandy before that either, Bruce mentally chided but kept his mouth shut. "At least she's in a better state than Queen." He amended.

Clark visibly shuddered. "Sometimes, when I see what people get up to when they are in that state, I think it's a good thing I can't get drunk…"

Bruce sniggered. "True…" he allowed, internally cringing at the thought of the damage a drunken Kryptonian could wreak on his house. "Is she going to be alright?"

Clark nodded. "I am going to have to deal with her hangover in the morning but yeah, she'll be fine. I should get going I need to get her to bed."

"Now you're talkin' Smallville." Lois giggled.

Clark's face flushed a slight pink. "So that you can _sleep_, we have work in the morning."

Lois frowned. "_Boo_…"

Clark sighed. "Tomorrow isn't going to be fun." He said and swept Lois off her feet so that he could carry her bridal-style.

Lois squealed in a girly, very un-Lois-like fashion. "Again, again!" she said and snuggled up against him, putting her head against his chest.

Clark's face softened. "Lois, you're tired." He said gently.

She grumbled a half-hearted protest as he eyes suddenly started fluttering closed.

"Sleep – I'll get us home safely, okay?" Clark said.

"Okay…" she and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly.

Clark looked down at her and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead before looking back at Bruce. "I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bruce nodded. "Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Bruce." He said with a brief smile and flew off.

Bruce watched him off until Clark until he disappeared behind the clouds and shook his head before walking back into the manor.

A few minutes later, after he had gone up to his study and accessed the Batcave through the entrance behind the grandfather clock, Bruce absentmindedly walked down the stone steps, thinking back on party with a slight smile.

All in all, it was a pleasant night, memorable – not quite the 'normal' engagement party most people would envision for themselves, but then again, most people didn't quite have the friends Bruce did.

But then, there was a downside to the evening. After the whole episode with Clark on the porch (which Dick had so thoughtfully recorded on his phone for future prosperity), Bruce escaped into the crowd and found Jim Gordon, the Commissioner apparently wanted to talk to him about something serious.

Bruce's smile faded as he thought back on that particular conversation and sat down in front of the Batcomputer, easily hacking into the GCPD's files and retrieved the information about the case Jim had mentioned.

Quickly scanning the reports, Bruce's mouth pulled in a fine, downwards line, looking up at the screen darkly. Over the last month alone, over six mysterious deaths had been reported, the cause of death of all the victims being a heart-attack which finally lead to their heart giving out, which was strange as all of them were reported to be perfectly healthy merely 24 hours previously.

One thing that did stick out however, was the fact that all the victims seemed to have exhibited disturbing signs of extreme paranoia, hallucinations and hyper-anxiety prior to their deaths.

Up to that point, the police had only acquired a single blood sample from one of the victims – as far as Bruce could see, whatever killed them was a modified version of the Scarecrow's fear gas that must have been either been inhaled or consumed at some point.

Regarding suspects… there were none, yet. The Scarecrow was still in Arkham, and so far none of the victims had any ties to Gotham's underground… actually, there were no ties, no similarities whatsoever between them, and most frustrating of all, no physical evidence that could help.

Sitting back, Bruce sighed before something metallic caught the corner of his eye.

Straightening up, he saw that it was a silver CD case wrapped with a sloppy red bow. When he picked it up, a note fell to the ground.

Retrieving it, he recognized the handwriting and smiled at the message.

_Bruce & Diana –__  
__To show you just how happy we are for you two, we put it all on video.__  
__Enjoy__  
__- TD (& RG)_

Realizing this was the early wedding gift Tim had mentioned earlier, Bruce contemplated watching it but paused before his fingers could lift the cover. No, he wouldn't watch it now, he would wait until the time was right, not when he was in the Cave worrying about heart-attacks and gathering evidence.

Slipping the CD case under a small heap of paperwork and folders, he turned around in his chair when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase, smiling when he saw Diana descending into the Cave.

"Bruce?" she asked, pausing at the bottom step.

"What are you still doing up?" Bruce asked, turning off the screen before standing up.

"I was just showing Donna to the guest bedroom," she said, walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She says thank you for letting her stay the night." She added.

Bruce automatically reacted by putting his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "It was my pleasure. Alfred is always telling me this house is too empty anyway."

"It seemed pretty full tonight though," Diana noted happily. "On a related note, I think tonight was a success. Everyone looked like they were having fun."

"Some more than others apparently," Bruce quipped dryly.

"Speaking of which, how is Lois?"

He smirked. "Let's just say I wouldn't want to be Clark in the morning."

Diana stifled a laugh. "Poor Kal…"

Still smiling at him, Diana then kissed him.

Bruce returned the gesture willingly enough, but looked at her curiously when she broke away. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, his voice a tad huskier, "but what was that for?"

"No reason…"

"So then, I'm left to assume you enjoyed yourself this evening as well?"

"Mmm… you would assume correctly." She said matter-of-factly. "I don't think I've ever danced so much in my entire life – you outdid yourself tonight, Mr Wayne."

"I aim to please. I'm just glad I had a partner who could keep up."

Apparently pleased by this, Diana then turned her head as she put her hand over his mouth and yawned.

"…But, it's been a long day…" he murmured. "You should get to bed, Princess."

Unhooking her arms from his neck, she took his hand and stepped back. "Only if you come with me,"

"Diana…"

"It's getting late, come to bed with me, please?"

Bruce opened his mouth to protest but seeing the look on Diana's face he quickly dismissed the thought and nodded, letting his princess to lead him back up the stone staircase, his worries about fear gas and murder suspects temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

It was starting to get light outside when Dick had finally done packing. Briefly scanning his bedroom for anything he might have left behind, he then zipped his duffle bag closed before turning around when he heard a knock at his door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Bruce asked, standing at the door, looking into the room hesitantly. Although Alfred made a point of keeping the Manor as meticulous as possible, Dick's room had virtually stayed the same over the years – his posters were still on the walls, his bed was still only just half made and various magazines, candy wrappers and old high school textbooks were still laying sprawled across the floor.

Dick straightened up, bag in hand. "Nope, I just finished packing." He said, turning to face Bruce.

"Did you get everything?"

Dick nodded. "I guess, but if I overlooked anything I could always just come back and get it, Gotham and Blüdhaven isn't that far apart and it's not like I'm not coming back anyway."

Bruce seemed to perk up a little at this. "You are?" he asked slowly.

Dick shrugged. "Sure, I'll drop in if it gets too quite over at my end, you know, check up on how you and Tim and everyone else are doing." he said as a mischievous smirk worked its way over his face. "And there's still your bachelor's party, remember? There's no way I'm missing that."

Bruce gave him a dry look. "I wouldn't get my hopes up about that one, Dick. Somehow I doubt my best man is going to go overboard with anything."

"I don't know, Bruce, Clark might just surprise you." he said with a grin as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "Anyway, what's up? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Bruce smiled. "Actually, I'm just here to thank you."

This caught Dick by surprise. "Oh… you mean for the party? It was nothing."

"No, not just that, I'm grateful for the past two weeks too, it was… nice having you around here again." Saying that, Dick noticed Bruce struggled finding the right words.

He grinned. "Aw, is that your way of saying you missed me, Bruce?" he teased lightly. When Bruce didn't respond, Dick just chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Dad, I missed you too."

"…You're not going to hug me too now are you?" Bruce asked sceptically.

"Nope, I'll leave that stuff to Clark." He countered slyly, making Bruce glare at him. Dick however was unfazed. "Now c'mon old man, walk me downstairs."

When they got to the front lobby, Alfred and Tim were waiting for them at the door, the butler holding a brown paper bag in his hands.

"For your journey," Alfred said, handing him the bag. "Since you declined on staying for breakfast, I took the liberty of putting together some sandwiches."

Dick eagerly looked inside and then back at the old man, "Turkey, lettuce and mozzarella on rye with mustard?"

"I remember it was your favourite."

"No crusts?" Dick queried.

"None whatsoever," Alfred nodded almost solemnly.

Another grin split open over Dick's face. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are, Alfred?"

"Several times, Master Richard, but that does not mean you should stop pointing it out." Alfred said matter-of-factly.

Dick laughed again before smiling at everyone. "I suppose I better get going. Bruce, tell Diana goodbye for me, will you?"

Bruce nodded. "Drive carefully." He said half-sternly, giving Dick the fatherly version of the Batglare.

"Relax, it's me." Judging by Bruce's reaction, saying that obviously didn't put his mind at ease.

Alfred chuckled at the exchanged between the two of them. "Goodbye, Master Richard." He said cordially.

"Goodbye, Alfred," Dick said, putting down the bags and embraced the butler – Alfred, caught off guard by this at first, patiently endured this open show of affection and gave the younger man a friendly pat on the back in return.

When it was Tim's turn, Dick practically grabbed his younger brother and enveloped him in a bear-hug much to the teenager's embarrassment. "Dick!" he protested incredulously, squirming, unsuccessfully trying to break out of his iron grip.

Dick laughed before finally letting go of Tim and ruffled his hair playfully. "See you around, Timmy."

Giving Bruce a final nod and brief parting grin, Dick retrieved the bag at his feet, turned around and walked out of the front door.

His bike was standing out in the driveway, key already in the ignition while his helmet dangled from the left handlebar. Climbing on, shifting his bags so that they were firmly lodged between his back, Dick then fished out his phone from his jacket's side pocket.

Checking his messages, he was slightly disappointed to see that Barbara had yet to respond to any of the three emails he sent her the previous night and frowned as he slipped his phone back.

Dick then reached out to take his helmet he also reached over to turn the key. When his bike came to life with a loud roar, he put on his helmet and with his body leaned forward and finally gripped at the accelerator, speeding off down the still-dark driveway and out of the gates.

* * *

**A Week Later…**

* * *

Diana felt herself getting tired of all the smiling, both the superficial ones she had been receiving the entire night and the fake one she had to wear when dealing with the press or Bruce's public 'friends'.

She didn't want to come in the first place, really, she didn't, but after some sweet talking and the reassurance that they wouldn't stay longer than what was expected, three hours later, Diana was standing in the middle of a crowded, ostentatiously decorated ballroom at some ridiculously expensive hotel, forcing small talk with Gotham's rich and famous.

So, it was safe to say the Amazon was not a happy camper.

Honestly, in her mind, these people were greedy and shallow, sly and mean to anyone who didn't agree to what they were saying. Though she understood why it was necessary to keep up appearance, compared to the party held at the manor the previous week, Diana was seriously considering inventing some sort of immediate emergency just to get out of mingling with two-faced socialites.

And to make it worse, she had gotten separated from Bruce during the night when several extra-glossy wannabe-starlets sunk their claws into and forcibly dragged him away to get their picture taken. Naturally this meant Diana was left to deal with overly-enthusiastic men and their jealous dates bombarding her with congratulations and uncomfortable questions;

"_Does Superman approve? Is it true that you two were together?"_

"_How long have you known each other intimately?"_

"_Are you pregnant?"_

The last one came to Diana as particularly shocking and what was even more disturbing was the fact that she'd been asked that same question multiple times during the evening. Was that really what people thought? It took all of her self-control not to punch the first person to ask out and calmly just walk away before she did something she would probably (but most likely not) regret later.

Luckily, Bruce must have spotted her annoyance from across the room because the next thing Diana knew, she felt someone's warm hand enfolding over hers and when she looked up, the first genuine smile for that evening broke over her face.

With a slight nudge of the hand and a tilt of the head towards the door, the message was clear and Diana happily let Bruce lead her out of the ballroom and into a vacant hallway. Once there and positive that nobody had seen them slip away, Diana let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against a wall. When she looked up, she saw Bruce smirking at her, his blue eyes alight for some reason.

"Is there a reason why you're smiling like that, Mr Wayne?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to smile at my fiancé?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Not without reason." She countered dryly.

With that, Bruce's eyes seemed to darken in a way that made Diana's breath catch in her throat, and when he took a step closer, she took one back until she was right up against the wall.

Dear sweet Aphrodite… she thought to herself, feeling a comfortable heat flooding her face – how on earth did he do that? Her heart rate seemed louder and she was aware that their bodies were mere inches from touching.

He wasn't that much taller than she was but it felt like he towered over her. "I was just thinking to myself," he said, leaning with his head down slightly. "I haven't snuck out with anybody in years. It was usually the most interesting part of these types of things."

"Is that so?" she said. "And what exactly would you do… after you've snuck out?" when she said that, she was staring at his lips.

"It would have depended on the girl I was with,"

At the mention of this, annoyance stirred within Diana as she thought about the women who had been throwing themselves at him the entire night. The image of a younger Bruce kissing (and goodness only knows what else) with one of them caused the strangest feeling to suddenly bubble up inside of her.

Then, without warning, Diana grabbed a handful of his dress-shirt and pulled him towards him, closing the distance between them when lips crashed against each other as she kissed him passionately.

Bruce was only momentarily caught off-guard by this and responded with equal enthusiasm.

"What if somebody comes out and sees this?" she asked when they pulled back and some basic ability for thought had returned. When Bruce started planting kisses down her jawline and neck, and his hands started roaming over her body, however, the question all too quickly slipped from her mind.

She felt him smiling against her skin. "Let them." He murmured.

The better part of Diana's brain knew they were acting like two teenagers but at the same time she just didn't care. Say what you will, kissing Bruce was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and was a great way to relieve frustration.

When Diana pulled away again, she cleared her throat lightly. "I'd say we've stayed long enough," she said, her voice breathier than she intended.

Bruce nodded. "I'll call Alfred to bring the car around."

"I'll join you in a few minutes," she said. "I need to… freshen up." 'Freshen up' in this context meaning that she needed to sort out her hair (which was standing up after… well, yeah), fix the smudged mess that was her lipstick… and possibly splash some cold water over her face for good measure.

"Why? You look great." Bruce said, grinning wolfishly.

"Yes, but heaven forbid I leave here looking like, what do you call it– a hot-mess?" Diana said with an amused smile as she half-heartedly attempted to detangle herself from him. "I won't be long."

Bruce chuckled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Alright," he said and kissed her knuckles before stepping back.

It took several moments for Diana to gather up her scrambled thoughts as she watched him walk away. When she did, she straightened up and smoothed over her crinkled dress, and with all the dignity of the Amazon-Warrior-Princess she was, walked to the ladies restroom while subconsciously willing her feet not to leave the ground.

Some few minutes later, after Diana had fixed what needed to be fixed (and was pretty sure her make-up no longer resembled that of the Joker), she exited the ladies restroom humming to herself until she came around a corner and saw two women talking to each other rather loudly.

"How long do you think this marriage is going to last?" the first of the woman, a tall, gangly brunette asked with a nasal voice.

Temporarily startled, Diana blinked as neither woman seemed to notice her yet. The second woman, a shorter, plumper blond, then crossed her arms over her chest and snorted in an unladylike fashion. "As if that'll ever happen." She sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"Please… I've seen Wayne's type before. He'll get bored at some time or another and that'll be the end of it."

"I don't know…" the first woman said uncertainly. "All the papers make it sound pretty serious. I mean, if it weren't, why would Wayne have made such a fool of himself in front of the cameras?"

"All an act – I heard rumours this whole engagement is just a scam to get more attention."

"If that's so, what about Wonder Woman?" the other woman insisted. "She's so… pro-feminist. I doubt she'd stand for that."

"Who knows? Maybe she's in on it too – you could do a lot worse than Wayne. If I were her, I'd be enjoying living the high life as long as what I can."

The first woman raised her brow. "Isn't that… cold?"

The second woman barely seemed to care. "Hardly – but, really, if it was as serious as everyone is making it out to be, they would have had this whole entire wedding would have been organized already. I hear they haven't even settled a date yet."

"That… is rather suspicious." The second woman admitted, the two of them walked on, still completely unaware that Diana had heard the entire exchange.

Eventually, after their voices had completely faded, she finally stirred from her semi-frozen state.

As Diana slowly made her way outside to the front of the hotel where Bruce and Alfred were waiting for her in the car, the conversation she had just overheard replaying in her mind all the way until there.

When she climbed inside, Diana sat back against her seat and was only vaguely aware that somebody was talking to her but didn't respond. It was only when she felt Bruce's hand being laid over hers that she turned her head and saw him looking at her – he didn't say anything, but his brows were knitted together and his mouth set into a concerned frown.

"Miss Diana?"

She blinked twice before she remembered Alfred was in the car as well. Sitting up a little straighter, she made an attempt for a half-smile.

"I'm… fine, Alfred." She said.

Bruce scowled as Alfred merely looked unconvinced and started the car.

Feeling Bruce's grip tighten over her hand, she looked back at him.

"What's really bothering you?" he said in a low tone.

Diana considered making up some half-baked excuse, but stood no chance when her sea blue eyes met Bruce's intense midnight blue ones. "I… I didn't mean to, but… I overheard some women talking." She admitted.

"And…?" Bruce asked slowly, regarding her wearily.

"And I," Diana said and paused, "I'm not quite sure what to make of what they said."

"What _exactly_ did they say?"

"In short, they accused you of being a spoiled womanizer and me of being a… a common gold-digger." Just saying the last word left a bitter taste in her mouth. But, still, why? She was stronger than that – why was she letting gossip get to her?

Understanding lit Bruce's eyes. "Diana…"

She looked away in embarrassment. "I know… I shouldn't bother what complete strangers say… but I… I don't know. The way they talked about you… I would have hung them up on the tallest skyscraper in this city on the backs of their expensive dresses if I wasn't so stunned."

There was a small twitch at the corners of Bruce's mouth. "I believe you would," he said before sighing. "But, if I'm right, which I think I am, that wasn't the only thing they said, was it?"

Diana bit her bottom lip as it started quivering. "No… they… they also said that the reason you proposed to me was all just a bid to draw more attention to yourself. That… you would move on once you've… you've lost interest in me."

She heard an almost inaudible growl coming from Bruce and out of the corner of her eye she saw a rare bout of anger flicker across his usually stoic expression. "What?" he hissed lowly.

"It all comes from rumour, apparently."

All of a sudden, Bruce's face paled. "You… you don't believe them, do you?" he asked slowly, the horror very obvious in his eyes.

"Of course not," Diana said, frowning. "I have never lied when I said I love you. And I believe you when you say you love me. It just bothers me that so many people think that this engagement is based on ulterior motives. I know we haven't discussed any wedding plans yet but is that really an excuse to gossip for no reason?"

Bruce's stiff posture visibly relaxed and his shoulders became less rigid. "Does that bother you? That we haven't really had any real conversations about that?" he asked after a brief pause.

Diana shook her head. "No. Right now is supposed to be the happiest time in our lives. I want to enjoy this as much as I can before we start worrying over caterers and flowers and seating-arrangements. And, to be honest, even if we were to begin planning tomorrow, I would have no idea where, or even how to start."

Bruce was quite for a few moments as he considered this before it looked like he was struck with an idea. "Maybe there's something we can do about that." He said.

Diana looked at him curiously. "Bruce?"

Retrieving his phone from his side pocket, he swiftly punched in a string of numbers before holding it up to his ear. There was another brief pause before the person he was calling must have picked up. "Elizabeth?" he answered.

Diana stared in surprise – Elizabeth was his secretary, she was a short but formidable woman in her late forties, she was beyond capable and one of the few people who was not intimidated by Bruce at all (and, if ever under the right circumstances, Diana was pretty sure she wouldn't be scared of Batman either).

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late but I need a favour." He said and listened. "Yes… yes, I know your office hours are strictly nine to five, but I promise this is strictly non-business. I need a favour. Do you know that wedding planner you talked about a few weeks ago? Yes, that one. Could you please call him arrange an appointment? When? Maybe now if that's possible,"

There was a short burst of silence before a loud sigh was audible on the other side of the line and a broad grin broke over Bruce's face.

"Yes, I know I owe you a raise… You'll let me know if you hear something, won't you? Uh-huh… okay, thank you, Elizabeth."

"…A wedding planner?" Diana asked when Bruce ended his call.

"I don't know anything about weddings either," he said simply. "We might as well get a professional opinion. Are you okay with that?"

"It couldn't hurt, I suppose." She said reasonably.

"It'll one less thing to worry about at least."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Like you said, we're supposed to be enjoying this time. Let somebody else worry about seating charts." He said matter-of-factly.

"We do have a lot of friends… that alone might take a while." She joked.

"It could take a year for all I care." He said before leaning over and cupped her face with his free hand, "Just as long as I still get to marry you."

The kiss that proceeded was slow and sweet, it wasn't rushed or as heated as the ones they shared in the hallway but it was still enough to drive all the remaining doubts far away and out of her mind and stirred the butterflies in her chest.

Meanwhile, having seen the entire episode in the rear-view mirror, Alfred smiled to himself as he turned his attention back to the road in front.

* * *

**Christian**:  
_"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."  
_**Satine**:  
_"Though nothing, will keep us together."_  
**Christian**:  
_"We could steal time..."_  
**Both**:  
_"Just for one day. We could be heroes, for ever and ever.  
We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes..."  
_**Christian**:  
_"Just because I will always love you."_  
**Satine**:  
_"I…"_  
**Both**:  
_"Can't help loving you."_  
**Satine**:  
_"How Wonderful life is-"_  
**Both**:  
_"Now you're in the world…"_  
- Moulin Rouge, 'Elephant Love Medley' Lyrics

* * *

**A/N:** Good God… it's hard to think that all this took a month (curse me and my neurotic alter-ego). I hope this was good because there is only more fluff to come in the next chapter to come! Coming up next – Meeting Super-Planner & Bruce and Diana reflect back on how their relationship started. Also! I will be dropping a tiny bomb as well, so it's all great fun!

**In Response with the previous chapter's reviews:  
**_**Ammaviel**_: *Takes a bow* Thank you, thank you! Glad you liked!  
_**B1udman**_ – No I have not, but I have seen them in the comic book places. I shall invest in one or two! Also, interesting idea about the wedding rings and I'll definitely add a line about Granny Flash's waffles in a future chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
_**Wonderwomabatmanfan**_: I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked!  
_**mbembet:**_ :D And there will be more Bruce and Clark awesomeness to come. Thanks for reading!  
_**iamQuoz**__:_ *Gasp* How did you know I wanted to do that too? *pouts* Don't worry, dude, I'm already one it! Thanks :)  
_**Cajun Strong Man 2:**_ I'm vastly a Barbara/Dick skipper though I don't oppose Donna/Dick as a pairing either. But for the purpose of this fic, no, Donna and Dick are only friends. And as to how Dick's going to explain everything to Barb… well *grins evilly* you'll just have to wait and see ;)  
**1Superman4Me:** Not too often I reckon… hehehe.  
**LSZero:** OMG, I love this idea! I'm so using it! Is it okay?  
_**yob3:**_ Oh my greatness… okay, it's official, if I ever need any info about anything comic-related, I'm coming to you for advice, dude! Wikipedia be damned! Thank you for reviewing :)

You know the drill, if you've got something to say, review or feel free to PM me! I love hearing feedback!

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8 - Chapter 6

**Summary:** (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! As of the last chapter, this story has reached a total of 10 000 hits! I need not tell you the awesomeness of such, but I'll say it anyway – it's totally _EPIC_! Thank you so much!

After giving this chapter some thought, I've shortened it so that it isn't the fifteen-page monster I had written originally – at first, I had intended on doing a series of flashbacks as to when and how Bruce and Diana started dating… but, I thought better of it and will do that in a later chapter.

Anyway, heads up, I'm taking another chance in this chapter as well – read to the bottom of the page to find out what happens. I'm crossing my fingers on this one.

And, finally, thank you so much R-dude, my beta-reader for looking over this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm trying to say something funny and clever here… it's not working that well. Simply put, I don't own the _Justice League_!

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**06.  
~Chapter Six~  
**_Of Dreams, Meetings & the Hearing of Strange Things_

* * *

_Everything played out like one of Diana's old black-and-white movies – noise was limited at best and muffled, and the manor's parlour was a darker, more sinister version of itself as all its colour was absent and outside, as lightning stuck and thunder rumbled, the rain poured._

_Diana herself was dressed like a lady at the turn of the century - a tight-fitting glittery dress with white gloves that reached the middle of her arm and a string of pearls around her neck, her make-up flawless, while not a single tress of her long hair was out of place._

_Bruce, standing on the opposite side of the room, on the other hand, was the perfect example of a gentleman and was the picture of masculine sophistication in a crisp black classic tuxedo – she would have wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms were his back not turned on her for some reason and a cold aura radiating from him._

_It was quiet. Neither said anything. Lightning struck and the fire crackled._

_However, when he turned around, Diana almost recoiled at the look on his face. He was handsome as ever, even in her dreams, but intimidating as all Tartarus, cold and emotionless – every bit the Bat, even without his mask._

_When he spoke, Diana couldn't hear a word he was saying – or, apparently shouting – but she was aware that she was not in control of her own actions as the next thing she knew, she was screaming soundlessly back at him. They shouted at each other for minutes until Bruce finally appeared to have had enough and, reaching for the ring around his finger, promptly threw it away. The small band of metal skidded across the floor and stopped right at her feet._

_Diana stared open-mouthed at it for a minute until she looked up at Bruce again and saw him glare at her before he turned his back again and marched out of the double doors, yanking them open and causing blinding light to flood into the room before vanishing from sight as the doors slammed shut behind him._

_But, when he did, the entire room seemed to darken even more until finally, everything just went completely black._

* * *

Diana's eyes flew open as she sat up, gasping. Before the shock of what she had seen in her dream could register, however, an unexpected bout of nausea gripped her.

For a few literally gut-wrenching moments, she considered rushing to the bathroom. Thinking better of it, she closed her eyes and focused on her erratic heartbeat. The feeling passed and her heart-rate slowed.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and immediately looked to her side. She let out a small sigh of relief – Bruce was still there and was still sleeping peacefully. Luckily, he hadn't heard her wake up. Turning her head to the bedside table, Diana saw that it was only 5 AM – when she looked to the windows the sky was still dark with only a twinge of colour on the horizon.

The feeling of wanting to throw up wasn't new, but the actual nausea and almost throwing up was. It wasn't the first time she had had these types of dreams, or rather, nightmares before, it was all the same and it usually boiled down to Bruce leaving her behind in the dark. She knew it was ridiculous, and after that party at the hotel a few nights ago, all her doubts were thrown out of Alfred's Bentley's window… but, still… Her dreams were bothering her more and more lately.

Then again… they _did_ present Diana with a rare opportunity.

Smiling at the thought, Diana then lay down again and turned her head so that she could look at Bruce. She had to stop herself from giggling as she watched him sleep. His hair was in attractive disarray, his lips were slightly parted, and he looked so… _peaceful_. It was a pleasant change for once. He was still Bruce of course, but so unlike his awake self as his handsome face was free of the negative emotions that plague him throughout the daylight hours.

Turning so that she was on her side, Diana scooted a little closer to him before reaching over and lightly brushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. But, as she did, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Startled at first, Diana was then distracted when Bruce pulled her closer to his chest – which proved to be very, very distracting since he wore no shirt.

"Bruce…?" she whispered, taking a few moments to enjoying their current proximity. "Are you awake?"

No response. His breathing was even and his eyes still closed.

_Good_, she thought, _he is still asleep_. Smiling to herself, she was then struck with an idea.

Wriggling herself so that she was more comfortable in his embrace, Diana kissed him first on the cheek and again at the corner of his mouth. She then pulled her head back to watch his reaction.

A soft, sleepy groan escaped his lips. His expression shifted only in the slightest as his lip twitched upwards.

She continued kissing him, on his strong jaw, down the side of his neck and stopped just above his collarbone.

Diana then heard a sound coming from deep within his throat. An inarticulate sound, followed by her name, though barely recognizable in his sleeping state.

For a moment, Diana thought he'd woken up until she saw his eyes were closed and smiled even wider – sometimes Bruce would talk in his sleep as well, and she was very pleased that her name would jump up occasionally.

She then lifted her head and proceeded with kissing him on the lips. To her surprise, Bruce responded as his lips started moving against hers.

When she pulled her head back again to catch her breath, she saw as a dazed dark blue eye opened and stared at her.

"Diana…?" Bruce asked sleepily, both his eyes fluttering open trying to adjust to the light or the lack thereof. "What are you doing?"

"Am I bothering you?" she asked shyly.

He blinked before he hugged her closer so that she was practically against him. "I didn't say that…" he said, craning his neck so that he could look at the window and squinted. "What… time is it?"

"Early," she said quietly. "It's right before dawn."

He yawned. "Why are you awake?" he asked, sounding a little more coherent when he turned his head back to look at her.

"I woke up early." She said with a small shrug.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I wasn't tired." She lied and changed the subject. "I'm sorry I woke you. Sleep. I should get up anyway. I could go down to the kitchen – I think Alfred's probably awake now as well."

"Uh-uh," Bruce said stubbornly. "Stay."

"Bruce…" she chided.

"It's still dark." He countered.

"I thought all bats were nocturnal?" She quipped dryly, her brow arching in amusement.

"That's a myth made up by psychotic clowns." he stated. "But that's beside the point. I can always convince you to stay."

She smiled at him dryly. "I'm sure you could if you wanted to…"

"I don't want you to go." He said simply.

His words struck a chord with her as they reminded her of the nightmare she had had barely ten minutes ago.

Bruce, noticing her sudden quietness, opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Diana?"

She in response snuggled closer to him, propping her head underneath his chin. "I don't want you to go either…" she said quietly, unsure if he had heard her.

Bruce, who apparently either had not heard her or was too tired to ask, only responded by kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Okay… good." He said. "I was planning on sleeping in for once."

_That_ didn't happen often. "You don't have work today?"

"I'm taking the day off," he said and yawned. "Besides, we've got a meeting with Patterson later this afternoon."

"Patterson?" Diana repeated questioningly.

"Jacque Patterson," Bruce answered absentmindedly, looking like he was drifting off again. "He's the wedding planner."

"But what about my -"

"Don't worry about Monitor Duty, I convinced the Flash to take over your shift today."

"And you did this… how? You know Wally has trouble sitting still for any longer than he has to."

"I know, but let's just say I persuaded him to see things my way."

Diana wanted to frown at him at the implied meaning of this, but couldn't quite pull it off. "And by 'persuade', did you ask nicely or should I just immediately assume some form of intimidation was involved as well?"

"Think of it more like a healthy combination of the two."

"You're terrible." She teased.

"No, I'm Batman." He deadpanned. "I have to get my kicks from somewhere, don't I?"

"Are you always this droll in the morning?" she asked, amused.

"I'm surprising myself… but right now, I'm pretty sure it's just the sleep-deprivation talking." He said matter-of-factly.

When Diana yawned unexpectedly, Bruce gave a low, throaty chuckle as his arms slackened and his body relaxed again.

"Now that I think of it," she said, "sleeping in does sound rather nice." And as long as she could just stay in his arms like that, she thought mildly as she felt herself starting to drift, she doubted her dreams would be anything less than pleasant.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later…_**

* * *

Bruce couldn't help but grin as he easily manoeuvred his way through traffic, he noticed Diana roll her eyes in the passenger seat as he gave the Lamborghini's engine an extra rev for good measure.

"Show off," he heard her mutter. She was amused, he could tell. She was just having a hard time keeping it off her face.

His grin broadened when he stopped at the red traffic light. "And the best part is I've never gotten a ticket in my life." He stated proudly, wriggling his eyebrows as his sunglasses hid his eyes.

Diana just shook her head. "But, really, Bruce, couldn't you have chosen a less conspicuous car? You're attracting a lot of attention." And he was. All around, he could see the pedestrians on the sidewalk staring at the sleek, silver car.

"Like, what? The Ferrari?" he joked.

"You really do enjoy this, don't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the upsides of being a billionaire."

"So… this is what you do in your spare time?" she asked incredulously.

Bruce shrugged. "It's what's expected of me. I should either be doing this or playing polo."

Diana arched her perfect brow. "I didn't know you could play polo?"

"I don't." he said as the light turned green and he sped off again.

"But, seriously now, what do you do with your spare time?" she asked curiously. "When you're not breaking the speeding laws or swinging from the rooftops at night, I mean."

"I'm not sure," Bruce said, slowing down slightly before turning into a busy street. "I've never really had that much time to myself before." He then pulled into a parking space in front of a tall, grey building. Climbing out, he walked around and opened the door for her like Alfred would normally have done.

"Really?" she asked, slightly sceptical as she watched him close the door behind her and locked the car.

"Besides," he said, taking her hand, "I'd rather spend the time I do have with you."

That was a cheesy, though honest, line on his part. Nonetheless, it seemed to have done its job when Diana flashed him a brilliant smile.

Squeezing his hand in response, the two of them walked to the entrance of the building in front of them.

After a short elevator ride to the twentieth storey, Bruce and Diana stepped into an open, very modern-looking lobby.

When they approached the desk in the middle of the room, the brown-haired receptionist barely looked up as she seemed preoccupied with a magazine in front of her. "Name?" she asked, paging through it listlessly.

"It's Bruce Wayne," Bruce answered with a small smirk as he removed his sunglasses.

In a blink of an eye, the receptionist's head snapped up with a look of dazed confusion. "Oh!" she said her voice higher than before.

Diana looked at Bruce questioningly, her head slightly tilted. He was grinning and winked at her.

"Mr Wayne!" the receptionist squeaked, very animatedly stuffing her magazine into her desk drawer as she stood up, the height difference barely noticeable for the five foot-tall woman. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we're here for our meeting with Mr Patterson." Bruce answered smoothly.

When the receptionist's eyes fell on Diana, she let out another barely (but not quite) audible squeal. "Of-of course, Mr Wayne," She said, smiling nervously. "But, um… Mr Patterson isn't back yet from an appointment with another one of his brides. Would it be too much trouble to ask that you and your fiancé wait a few minutes? He's probably on his way right now?"

A flicker of silver around her wrist caught Bruce's eye and he smirked. "Sure thing…" he looked at her expectantly.

"Becky," she said quickly, looking back at him again. "My name is Becky."

Bruce smiled as he was pretty sure that Becky would feint at any given moment. "No problem, Becky."

Diana held her hand in front of her mouth as they walked over to a nearby white couch. "That poor girl…" she noted, looking over her shoulder and saw Becky practically fall back into her seat and fan herself with her magazine. "She seems rather flustered, doesn't she?"

"It would seem that way." He said dryly. "I wonder why that is."

Diana lightly elbowed him in the side but was still smiling. "I don't know whether to find your effect on woman amusing or bothersome."

"Oh, she isn't acting that way because of me, Princess."

"…What do you mean?"

"I noticed she was wearing one of those bracelets with your logo on it," he explained, indicating to a thin silver chain around Becky's wrist with two golden W's hanging from it.

The surprised look on Diana's face when she saw this almost made Bruce want to laugh, "She's probably contemplating asking for your autograph as we speak." He teased.

"That's very… flattering." Diana said after a while. "I suppose I should glad I have fans?"

Bruce was about to agree when the elevator opened with an audible 'ding'. A man with gelled-back white-blond hair and a pink shirt with floral print stepped out with a brown leather jacket swung over his shoulder and an assistant in his wake.

"Call and tell Brenda I _explicitly_ told her to tell her bridesmaids that mauve, lilac and, most of all, indigo are strictly forbidden." The man said matter-of-factly. "None of them have the skin tone that would do those colours _any_ justice if by some horrid twist of fate they decide on dresses. In fact, tell her to stay away from purple all together. Or, you know what just tell her to meet me at that dress place on Fourth Street tomorrow afternoon at four."

"Yes, Mr Patterson." The assistant said automatically, scribbling it down in a ledger.

"Also, call that other woman, Patrice… Penny-something -"

"Megan," the assistant corrected.

"Right, her – tell her I have to cancel our appointment for next week and ask if we could reschedule and discuss whatever problem she has about her wedding cake over lunch at that café downtown I went to last week with Raymond."

"_Café Lamar_?"

"That one." He agreed.

The assistant nodded. "Anything else, Mr Patterson?" she asked finally.

"Nope, that'll be all, Margret. In fact, I do believe my next appointment is here." He said before turning and offered a well practised, dazzling smile at Bruce and Diana in a way that was all just white, shiny teeth. "Mr Wayne, Miss Prince, I'm Jacque Patterson and it's a pleasure making your acquaintance. Please come with me so that we can start." With that said and done, he then turned his back and easily strode through a glass door that must have lead into his office with suspicious grace, for a man.

Temporarily stunned by the man's obvious professionalism, Bruce and Diana quickly got up and followed the wedding planner into his office, earning themselves a stare from Margret the assistant as they passed her. Margret then turned to Becky who in response nodded, a nonverbal 'yes' to the other woman's questioning expression.

Closing the door behind them when they entered, Bruce turned around to observe Patterson's office – just like the lobby, all the furniture was ultra-modern – he had two windows that overlooked Gotham's central park with a brick wall behind his desk that had a sepia-style picture of the ocean. He also had a large pink orchid on his desk's glass surface which, in Bruce's mind, matched his shirt.

"Please, sit," Patterson said, making a graceful sweeping gesture towards two white chairs in front of his desk. "I will be with you in a moment."

Doing what was asked of them, they sat down and watched as Patterson hung up his leather jacket on a coatrack before walking over to them and casually leaned back against his desk.

"Can I offer you anything? Coffee, tea – I'm sure if I asked nicely I can get Becky to run down to the coffee place across the street, they have the best chocolate muffins that are to-die-for."

"No thank you, Mr Patterson." Diana declined politely. "I'd just rather we just get down to business."

"Please, call me on my first name; 'Mr Patterson' is my father. But, in any case then I'm going to keep this short and sweet." Patterson said as he straightened up. "I've been waiting for this kind of opportunity for most of my adult career – let's face it, if I can pull this off successfully, get my name in the papers, and while I'm at it maybe even appear on TV as the guy who planned Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman's wedding, I'm pretty much set for the next five to ten years as far as my business is concerned."

"Is this your way of convincing us to hire you? You're just telling us what you hope in getting out of this." Bruce asked, regarding the wedding planner carefully.

"Not at all, Mr Wayne, I'm just stating my point – I'll try and convince you to hire me after I've finished giving the speech I've been preparing since your call a few nights ago."

"You haven't made us lose interest yet." Diana said. "But, for curiosity's sake, why should we ask you to help us?"

"That's simple. I'm the best."

Bruce almost snorted. "Is that it?" he asked sceptically.

"I have pictures to show if you don't believe me." He said casually. "And I could always go into a long, winding spiel about my twenty years as a planner, or I could recount how many wedding I've helped planned, or I could even just lie until you're convinced. But then, if I did that, I would just be wasting your time, Mr Wayne, and be boring myself."

"So then how are you going to convince us?" Bruce asked.

"Again, that's an easy one – I'm going to ask you to trust me. It's not that reassuring, I know, but like I said before, I've been waiting for this kind of wedding for a long, long time – if I mess this up, I'd be sabotaging myself."

Bruce and Diana looked at each other. He had a point there.

"But," Patterson added. "If you don't believe me, you can always use that magical truth whip-thingy of yours to make sure."

"You wouldn't be offended if I used my lasso?" Diana asked, clearly surprised at the man's blatant honesty.

"If you think it's necessary, by all means go for it."

"For some reason, I don't think it will be." Bruce said standing up. "I think we've heard enough."

"Indeed." Diana agreed, standing up as well.

"Then… I'm guessing you've made your decision already?"

Diana smiled. "I think we have – Bruce?"

Bruce nodded at her before looking back at Patterson. "When can you start?"

Patterson flashed them both another dazzling smile. "I already have, Mr Wayne." He said matter-of-factly. "But I'll have Margret contact you both so that we can make plans for a lunch-meeting sometime next week?"

"I'll speak to my secretary about my schedule."

"And I'm sure I can do something about mine as well."

"Fabulous," Patterson said and held out his hand as he shook both Bruce and Diana's. "Then, Mr Wayne, Miss Prince, with that said and done, I hope this will be the start to a beautiful arrangement."

* * *

**_Two Days Later__  
__The Watchtower…_**

* * *

J'onn was in the medical ward, casually talking with one of the human doctors on-board when he felt it – panic, pure and intense, coming from the hallway outside, and confusion with a dull edge of irritation along with indignation to it.

Turning around, the Martian was shocked when none other than Superman came in with a very pale Wonder Woman at his side – he had her arm over his shoulder and his hand on her side as he tried to keep her up. Her feet were practically dragging on the floor. It was from him that J'onn felt the distress radiating from.

"Superman, you're over-reacting…" The Amazon argued weakly, her olive skin, not only frightfully pale, was also coated with a thin layer of sweat and her eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Are you kidding?" Superman said incredulously. "I had to carry you for half of the way!"

"That was completely unnecessary," she grumbled, a pale twinge of pink touching her cheeks from embarrassment.

"No it wasn't and I would still be if you didn't punch me – Diana, for goodness sake, you can barely stand!"

"Superman," J'onn said, approaching his fellow Founders. "What has happened? Diana, are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"No," Superman said firmly, earning him a half-scowl from Diana. He ignored this and gave her a pointed look of his own before turning his head back to J'onn. "She fainted. Diana was assisting me with one of Luthor's flying death-traps over Metropolis Bay. We managed to take out the machine but the next thing I knew, she was falling out of the sky."

"And in the meanwhile, Luthor got away… I told you, it was just a bad case of vertigo. I would have recovered perfectly fine on my own, Kal."

Superman's sky blue eyes flashed. "You were unconscious for five minutes! I had to catch you before you hit the water!"

"Set her down on nearest bed, Superman." J'onn said and watched as the Kryptonian did what was asked of him, muttering something as Diana rolled her eyes at his concern.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Diana said as the doctor J'onn had spoken to came closer to examine her as she sat on the white bed with her legs hanging off the edge. "J'onn, I feel fine, I'm much better now than what I was before. This really isn't necessary."

"Actually, I agree with Superman on this one. If you lost consciousness, there must a reason behind it." J'onn said, his brows pulling together in concern.

Diana let out a sigh but didn't argue any further as the doctor continued with his examination.

"Have you contacted Batman yet?" J'onn then asked.

"Diana insisted that I not call him." Superman said disapprovingly.

"And with reason," Diana said sternly.

"Breathe in," the doctor ordered, holding up a stethoscope over her head. Diana took a deep breath. "Now breathe out."

She then let her breath go before shaking her head. "He's still in China with Green Arrow and the Atom. I'm not going to bother him while he's on a mission."

Superman frowned. "He'll still want to know what happened today, Diana."

"I _know_, but I'm not going to worry him over nothing, Kal. Because that's what this is – nothing." She said as the doctor then proceeded with checking her eyes and ears.

J'onn and Superman exchanged doubtful looks with each other.

"Do you feel lightheaded?" the doctor asked.

"Currently, no,"

"Tired?"

"A little, but I'll get over it," she reassured.

"Did you eat this morning?"

"No, I was in a hurry; I didn't have time for breakfast."

"Did you eat anything at all during the day?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Is it okay then if I take your blood-pressure? You might have just fainted because of low blood-sugar."

Diana nodded and held out her arm and then looked back at Superman and J'onn. "See? There's your explanation."

"Will she be okay?" Superman asked.

The doctor nodded while he attached a black strap around her upper arm. "She should be as long as she takes it easy for an hour or so." He said, and, a few minutes later, after checking the meter, took off the strap again. "I also suggest that you eat soon as well, Wonder Woman."

"I will." Diana assured. "Thank you."

Superman took a step closer when Diana got off the bed, but the Amazon waved him away and, though clearly still a little pale, managed to stand up straight on her own.

"Now that that's over with, I'll be going, Superman." She said matter-of-factly. "The authorities will probably want a report on what happened today at some point, we'll get together and discuss the details later."

Superman was still frowning but nodded reluctantly. But, as she turned and left the ward, J'onn noticed his expression changing. Blinking at first, he looked down and cocked his head to the side, as though he was listening for something.

"Superman?" the Martian asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, once Diana was well clear of the Medical Ward, she half-sank back against the wall, her hand clutched over her mouth with her eyes shut tight as another violent pang of nausea almost overwhelmed her.

* * *

"I… I thought I just…" Superman then shook his head, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Never mind… it's nothing."

* * *

Breathe, breathe, she chanted mentally, cautiously lowering her hand and balled them as she breathed.

Opening her eyes, she unclenched her firsts and raised her hands to look at them. They were trembling.

* * *

J'onn looked at the Kryptonian doubtfully. _You don't have to lie to me, Clark. What is it?_

* * *

"Again…?" Diana whispered. It was exactly the same way she felt right before she fainted in Metropolis, and was the third time that week that she caught herself shaking for no apparent reason – that day was the first time she had blacked-out however…

* * *

Superman looked away, the same puzzled expression still on his face. _I know… I'm just not sure what to make of what I just heard. I could have sworn…_

_Heard what?_ J'onn asked slowly.

* * *

Dismissing the thought, she stood up from against the wall. It was just her hunger that was catching up with her – low blood-sugar like the doctor said – absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

"…"

_Clark?_

* * *

After Diana regained her bearings, she walked on with her head held high.

* * *

Superman looked around to see if anybody else was listening before looking J'onn straight in the eyes. "…I thought I heard an extra heartbeat."

* * *

_"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."  
_– Gone with the Wind

"_I tried to disappear,  
But you're the only reason I'm floating here.  
Eyes, painted crystal clear –  
I can see our future through the atmosphere."_

"_You were so hard to find –  
With oh so many clouds across my summer sky.  
You, my constellation prize –  
Yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes."_  
- Owl City, 'Speed of Love' Lyrics

* * *

**A/N:** So… um, cliffhanger? Please don't kill me.

**Help Wanted: **This is a slight spoiler, but if there is anybody who is familiar with Batman villainess, Poison Ivy, I need somebody to have a good, long nerd-talk with about her – it's in regards to the next chapter and I'm sort of having a little trouble getting a fix on her character (motive, attitude – anything really).

Anywho, if you're interested in helping me, please feel free to PM me anytime.

**In Response to the previous chapter's reviews:  
**_**Wonderwomanbatmanfan:**_ It took a while, and I was distracted by something shiny most the time, but I did it – as always, I hope you enjoyed!  
_**The Goddamn Dark Knight:**_ There you have it!  
_**mbembet:**_ _Le gasp_! *Clutches heart* You wound me! Lol, just kidding, don't worry, I haven't given up on this story and I'm definitely not shipping SM/WW anytime soon! (Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the pairing, I just like Batman more because he's badass and deserve some TLC) WonderBats forever! Anyway… thanks for reviewing!  
_**LSZero:**_ Thanks! :)  
_**yob3:**_ That's good to know, dude! We'll discuss rates some other time, cool? Peace out and thanks for reading!  
_**yellowstar128:**_ I'm not sure if this wedding planner lived up to your expectations, but at the time, I had a very specific idea stuck in my head about how he should act and so on… it's just pretty vague now though. On a brighter note, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so far!  
_**kyoshira7:**_ Why thank you *bats eyelashes in a ridiculously exaggerated fashion* - I just really like all of these characters so I try and do each of them the justice they deserve. I'll do my best not to disappoint in what is to come!  
_**R-dude:**_ My new beta-reader, ladies and gentlemen! But, seriously, I think I came off as a total airhead in the beginning, but I really am grateful for your help – so, I'mma gonna say it again just so we're clear, thank you!  
_**1Superman4Me:**_ No, no it does not, I honestly don't mind fangirl-ism at all. As long as I make at least one person smile or laugh or get any reaction at all when they're reading this, my job as a writer is done – besides, you're right, Alfred is AWESOME! Who else agrees with me that he deserves to be in the spotlight more, huh?  
_**bmwwfan (Guest):**_ :D  
_**Serena Kenobi:**_ Aww shucks… I'm just glad you like it! Thank you so much for reading!  
_**Kipling Bunny:**_ Where oh where to begin? Thank you, for one, I'm really happy you like this story! Secondly, it's weird, you're the second person who thinks Catwoman would lose in a fight against Wonder Woman (I'm sort of on the fence on that one, but yeah, logically, Diana would totally win, hands down). Thirdly, I just love writing Lois and Clark, they're fun with Lois being so feisty and Clark so sweet. Fourthly, oh my greatness, regarding _Arrow_, I squealed like a four-year-old when they brought in Roy Harper in one of the previous episodes and when he and Ollie's sister kissed… omg (again)! Sorry… I kinda went into fangirl-mode there, I'm back now. Fifthly, you'll hear about Babs and Dick again in a few chapters from now – and as to how I'm going to go about it… well~! I'll keep that quite for now. Lastly, I really, really hope you'll like what is to come – it'll be positively grand :)

Phew… man, I really babble a lot in my A/N's don't I? Whoops! Oh well, babbling aside, if you feel the need, I'm not going to say no if you press the little button on the bottom of the screen and review this chapter. Opinions are welcome, critique is accepted and praise flattering.

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out!


	9. Chapter 9 - Chapter 7 - Part 1

**Summary:** (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N:** Say it, I'm a terrible person. I profoundly apologize for the long wait, busy, busy, busy – I've had a small mountain's worth of assignments to do and a lot of tests to write, and on top of that, there's been a death in the family… yeah… 'hectic' doesn't begin to cover it. Okay, I'm done now.

The response from the previous chapter has been spectacular – thank you so much for the feedback everyone :)

**[CHAPTER EDITED] [2013/06/12]**

**Disclaimer:** If I were the owner of these characters, you wouldn't be reading this.

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**07.1  
~Chapter Seven~  
Part One  
**_The Callings_

* * *

It was one of those nights that just didn't seemed to want to end.

Admittedly, it started out pretty decent – a mugging here, a break-in there, all in all, your average patrol night – but then, quite abruptly, things started going south, badly and fast, like they tend to do in a place like Gotham City…

Robin was on the verge of hyperventilating as he paced up and down anxiously, a finger to the earpiece of his ear while his free hand gripped at his damp hair. "C'mon… pick up, pick up," he prayed. Currently, they were in a dark alleyway and, above all things, it was raining. Oh, why was it always raining…?

Finally, some great divine force that must have taken pity on the teenage vigilante as just then, the person on the other line answered.

"_Wayne residence, how may I-"_

"Alfred!" Robin choked out in relief. "Thank God you picked up."

"_Master Tim?"_ Alfred said, sounding startled. _"Why are you-?"_

"Listen, I'm kind of freaking out here, so I can't really explain everything right now. How fast can you get to Gotham's west side?"

"_I… I suppose if I go now, I can be there in fifteen, perhaps twenty minutes' time?"_

"Okay… okay…" Robin said, nodding to himself. "But, Alfred?"

"_Yes, Master Tim?"_

"…Hurry."

"_Right away, sir," _

After he gave Alfred the address, Robin ended the call and turned back to the unconscious form of Wonder Woman at his feet.

He groaned inwardly and ran his fingers further up his scalp.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Batman? He was still shaken from what had just happened, nothing made sense, he could still remember the look on Diana's face before she-

_No_. Shaking his head, Robin forcibly pushed his thoughts aside and bent down, very carefully taking her arm and slinging it over his shoulder as he pulled her up. He stumbled momentarily due to the added weight and hesitantly put his arm around her waist.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he readjusted his grip and reached up to the communicator in his ear.

He had to wait for a few painfully long moments, but eventually, Batman picked up. _"What is it, Robin?"_ he said impatiently.

Oh boy. "Batman, I need you to listen… it's about Diana – I don't know what happened, but I think we might have a problem."

* * *

_**~24 Hours Earlier~**_

* * *

Once the flame took at the tip of his cigarette, Harvey Bullock took a deep breath as he lowered the lighter, holding in the smoke in his lungs several moments longer before artfully blowing out a wispy ring.

The red and blue light coming from the by standing ambulance and other squad car flashed across his face as he took another drag.

Absentmindedly looking up, he saw an officer talking to a man and a woman standing on the front steps leading up to a grand-looking townhouse across the street from where his old Buick was parked.

The man was holding tightly onto the woman crying in his arms, while blankly staring at the cop who was talking. The woman was shaking, her head ducked under his chin and her face hidden as she sobbed.

Great, he thought to himself, it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

Sitting up in his seat, he reached over to the empty passenger seat next to him and grabbed his hat. Readjusting his brown trench-coat, Harvey climbed out of his car and walked over to the house.

Skirting past the couple, he stepped into a large lobby with a staircase leading up. Briefly scanning the area, he saw two more officers standing in the living room to his right – one was questioning the housekeepers while the other was writing down their statements.

When the first officer had finished, he turned his head and saw Harvey standing. He had a grim look on his face but nodded in acknowledgement.

Harvey briefly returned the gesture before going upstairs. Walking down a winding hallway, he stopped at the last door to the right which had yellow police tape drawn across the entrance. He tore the tape down and went inside. As he did, he was actually surprised at the chaos that awaited him on the other side.

It was like a small tornado had torn through the room. The mattress of the four-poster bed in the middle was turned over and ripped open while pieces of stuffing and parts of numerous teddy-bears was sprawled over the ground along with magazines, clothes and shards of glass from photo frames everywhere and the posters against the walls was clawed to shreds.

But what was really strange was the furniture – it had been moved out of the way so that Harvey could get inside, but he had been told that the bookshelf, desk and dresser had all been toppled over on their sides and had been pushed behind the door in a makeshift barricade.

But, just as Harvey turned around to inspect them closer, there was a small, draughty breeze which went through the room and the sound of a pair of boots lightly crunching down.

Harvey almost smiled. "Should have known…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Hello, Harvey,"

Turning around again, Harvey saw the hulking black figure of Batman standing at the sliding door that lead out onto a small balcony outside, his cape rustling behind him.

"Bats…" He greeted, regarding the vigilante with his usual mixture of caution and indifference.

"It happened again?"

"Huh… so the Commissioner told you about the others then?"

Batman gave a curt nod.

Harvey sighed. Of course Gordon would run to the Bat with this one… not that he minded, they were stumped. "She's in there." He said, pointing over to the half-open closet door in the corner – out of Harvey's eye, he caught sight of a pale limp hand.

The white lenses of Batman's cowl narrowed as he went over to examine the body in the closet.

"The vic's name was Mellissa Noble – you know, as in _Lloyd & Noble Construction_? Her dad's some big-shot in the industry. Anyway, housekeeping found her an hour ago." Harvey explained. "Before that, the maids said they've been hearing stuff getting thrown around up here. Made one hell of a racket too, she was screaming her head off."

"They didn't check up on her?" Batman grunted as he crouched down at the victim's side, he didn't look at him.

Harvey shrugged. "Couldn't. The door was blocked from the inside… that, and it sounded like the girl made a habit of throwing a tantrum. They thought she was better off getting over whatever was eating at her, so they didn't bother."

Batman turned his head and Harvey could imagine his eyebrow raising behind the mask. "What changed their minds?"

"It got quiet." Harvey said grimly. "My guess is they must have noticed when the shouting stopped and got curious."

The Bat looked at him blankly before resuming his examination. As his eyes roamed the body, his mouth turned into a hard line. He reached over and took the victim's other hand, turning it over to inspect it. He set it down carefully and then pulled out a syringe from his belt.

Taking a blood sample, Batman stood up and started looking around the room while Harvey, all too used to the silence which normally came with him, wasn't too bothered about speaking and, for the most part, just stared down at his own scuffed boots, or flicked something odd of his jacket, or just checked the state of his fingernails.

After a few minutes passed in relative quietness, Batman stopped his examination and looked such a thing was possible, his eyes narrowed even further.

Taking this as a sign, Harvey slowly walked up to him. "Find anything useful, Bats?"

Batman didn't respond as he lowered himself to the ground and picked up something small, square and flat.

"Mmm…" a low thoughtful sound emanated from the back of his throat as he stood up straight again, the small square in his hands.

"Bats…?"

Then, there was a loud rapping against the door. _"Detective Bullock, are you in there?"_

Harvey turned away from Batman. "Yeah, but wait before you-" when he turned back, he stopped midsentence.

Damn. He _really_ hated when he did that.

"_Detective?"_

"Never mind!" he huffed.

Harvey shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head when he found he was alone again.

"Typical."

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

* * *

Bruce's mouth was set in its usual thin line as he stared out of the window in his office that afternoon while vaguely noticing the dark clouds from the night before was lingering over Gotham's usually bleak skyline. There was a storm coming.

His eyes then flickered to the piece of paper he held between his fingers and scowled – the card was frayed around the edges, but, although most of the lettering was too faded to read, Bruce could make out an address and the name of a company and was disturbed that he recognized it.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the small intercom on his desk started buzzing. Looking up from the card, Bruce then turned around in his chair and reached over to answer it.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"_Mr Fox is here to see you."_

Bruce sat up straighter in his seat. "Send him in." He had given the blood sample he had collected from the newest victim the night before for analysis. He'd already done the same himself with the first sample Gordon gave him of course, but he needed a second opinion.

"_Yes sir."_

When Fox came into the office, he smiled at Bruce. "Mr Wayne."

"Lucius," Bruce greeted in kind as Fox closed the door behind him and came over, gesturing for him to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I take it you've got something new to tell me?"

"Actually, I'd just be adding to what you'd already told me so there's not really much of a point discussing what I found. But I did take the liberty of creating a antitoxin to reverse the effects." Fox said as he took out a small vial and handed it over to Bruce. "It needs to be injected directly into the bloodstream for it to work – I know it might not be of much use to you for now until you find the source of the poison, but it doesn't hurt being prepared."

Bruce took the vial. "Thanks," he said, examining the clear liquid within.

"It's no problem at all, Mr Wayne – have you made any progress in the case?" Fox asked, sitting back in his seat.

Bruce slipped the vial into his pocket, holding up the card he had in his other hand. "It's not much but I have a lead. I found this yesterday."

"Will you be following up on it?"

He nodded curtly. But, before anything else could be said between them, the intercom buzzed again.

"_I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mr Wayne, but there's a Clark Kent from the _Daily Planet_ in Metropolis on the line?"_

Raising his brow in surprise, Bruce looked up and Fox. "Go ahead." The older man said patiently.

Bruce nodded and returned to the intercom. "Send the call through."

There was another beep, after which he picked up the phone. Sure enough, Clark's spoke. _"Hello, Bruce?"_

"_Bon après-midi, qui je m'adresse_?" Bruce asked casually in French and a different voice, smirking to himself – he could practically see Clark rolling his eyes on the other side of the line right now.

"_Nice try, but that's not going to work, Bruce, I know it's you."_

"Eh, it was worth a shot," He said indifferently and sat back in his chair. Fox was now looking at him in amusement. "What do you want, Kent?"

"_Really, is that any way to start a conversation?"_ Bruce detected a strained edge in his tone, and something else – nervousness, perhaps?

"You're the one that started the conversation in the first place, Clark, I'm just going along with it. And why are you calling from the _Planet_ anyway?"

"_About that… Mr White's on the warpath today." _Clark admitted sheepishly.

"Uh-huh…"

"_Yeah and I thought I'd better not take my chances getting caught on my phone. At least like this, I can pass off talking to you as making a business call."_

"Ingenious," Bruce noted, dryly. "But, seriously, unless this call is important, is there any real reason why you're calling me now? I'm actually in the middle of something."

"_I- uh, just wanted to check up on things."_ The Kryptonian said lamely.

Bruce then heard Lois Lane speaking in the background. _"Hey, Smallville, how many p's are there in 'Apparatus'?"_

"_Two, Lois."_ Clark said, sounding exasperated.

"_And is that with a 'i' or a 'u' at the end?"_

"_With a 'u'."_ he said before returning his attention to his phone call. _"Um… anyway, so… how's Gotham?"_

"Spectacular."

"…"

"…"

"_Er… ahem," _Clark cleared his throat awkwardly_, "…Aren't you gonna ask how it's over here…?"_

Bruce almost snorted. Seriously? Why bother? "How are things in Metropolis, Clark?" Like it _ever_ changes there.

_"Oh, good, good… it's really good. Just swell…"_

"Great…" Bruce replied.

Silence reigned for a few awkward moments.

Bruce surprised himself by breaking the strange silence first. "Well, Clark, as touching as your concern over my city is, I really don't see any point in continuing whatever you call… _this_. Good-"

"_Wait!"_ Clark suddenly blurted out, cutting Bruce off. _"Before you go, how's Diana?"_ he asked abruptly.

Bruce was caught off-guard by this. "She's fine…" he said slowly.

"_And, um… she hasn't… been acting differently lately, has she?"_ He was nervous again.

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"_Oh. Good."_

Completely bewildered at that point, just as Bruce was about to say anything, he heard somebody shouting again on Clark's line. _"Kent! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off the damn phone and get back to work – I need that article on Superman before lunch!" _

Clark gulped, so easily slipping back into his role as bumbling reporter. _"R-right away, Chief!"_ he stuttered.

"_And don't call me Chief!"_ Perry White barked.

"_Sorry, Mr White!"_ Clark apologized before returning to his call. _"Well, it was nice talking to you, Bruce! Bye!"_ he said hastily and with that ended the call.

Bruce could only blink as the dial-tone rang in his ear.

What. The. Hell.

Fox, who had witnessed the entire conversation, looked at Bruce curiously. "What was that all about?" he asked, when he saw the look Bruce's face and more or less echoing his exact thoughts at that moment.

"I can honestly tell you I have no idea." Bruce said, slowly put the phone down before taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

* * *

Diana was just walking up the steps leading to the Manor's front door when she heard her phone ringing in her purse.

Scrounging around, she pulled out her phone and house keys, simultaneously unlocking the door as she answered. "Hello?"

"_Diana?" _

Recognizing his voice, Diana smiled. "Bruce? This is a pleasant surprise." And it was, Bruce, being the typical male, didn't normally call her first, it was usually the other way around, or if there was trouble. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"_Am I interrupting?"_

Diana then opened the door and walked into the Manor. "Not at all – is something wrong?"

"_I'm… not sure. I got a very weird call from Clark."_

Diana stiffened. "Why is that?" she asked calmly, closing the door behind her.

"_He just seem… off. I can't really explain it, but he made a point asking about you. Maybe you can tell me in why that is?"_

"I wouldn't know, I haven't really talked to him since last week. Other than that, I've just seen him in passing."

That wasn't a lie. After the incident with Luthor the previous week, whenever Diana happened to pass him, she couldn't help but to notice the way the Man of Steel looked at her – Clark would frown while his brows knitted together in concern but he wouldn't say why and tended to walk in the opposite direction before she could ask him about it. Fleeing, more likely being the right word.

"_Okay, but… nothing's happened, has there?"_

For a brief moment, Diana considered telling him about what had happened over the harbour in Metropolis, and about the pangs of nausea and vertigo she had been experiencing of late as well, but if she did, she knew Bruce would react worse than Clark did. And, honestly, the last thing she needed was Bruce faffing over her, she still had her pride, after all.

"Nothing that I can think of, no."

Bruce didn't sound overly convinced when he responded but didn't press for any more details – she had a feeling he'd get those from Clark later, one way or another.

"So, when are you getting off work?" Diana asked, changing the subject.

"_Same as usual, I think – I still need to sort out a few things here, but other than that around six or seven?"_

"Alright, I'll see until then." She said and smiled to herself. "I love you."

Bruce didn't reply as Diana heard somebody else, Elizabeth by the sound of it, on the other side, reminding him of an appointment he had. Bruce thanked her before resuming his call. _"I'll see you tonight."_

When the call ended, Diana sighed. But, just as she looked up, she saw a vase full of roses on one of the tables against the wall that wasn't there before. Slipping her phone back into her purse, she walked over to examine it.

Just then, Alfred happened to come in from one of the side hallways as well.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Diana." The butler greeted politely.

"Hello, Alfred," Diana smiled at him.

"I see you've noticed the roses,"

Diana turned back to them – they were unusual, larger than average roses, what really set them apart was the colour, a deep, very dark shade of crimson.

"Where did they come from?" she asked, reaching out to touch one of the flowers.

"They were delivered here earlier this afternoon. They're quite peculiar, aren't they?"

Diana nodded in agreement. "Was there a card attached?"

"There was, but it seemed to be blank."

Diana found this a little strange, but before she could voice it, she felt a sharp prick and withdrew her hand hastily.

Alfred seeing this, walked up to the Amazon – when Diana held up her hand, he saw a trickle of blood run down her finger.

She brought her finger up to her mouth while seeing that all along the flowers' stems were thick yellowish-green thorns – they were also larger than average. She withdrew her finger – the wound had instantly healed itself thanks to her meta-human abilities, but her finger felt strange, jolted.

"Oh my… those look rather nasty, don't they?" Alfred commented and then looked at her, frowning. "…Are you alright?" He must have noticed she looked a little paler than usual.

Diana dropped her hand to her side. "It stung, but-" she began before suddenly feeling lightheaded. It wasn't unlike the other times, but this… felt substantially different all the same.

"Miss Diana?"

"I… I think I need to go lay down." she admitted.

Alfred looked at her in surprise. "Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked.

"No… thank you, Alfred." She said, making her way towards the stairs.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if you do." He said after her, watching her leave.

When she had disappeared upstairs, Alfred looked at the roses one last time before turning around and walked back the same way he came in.

* * *

_**Later that Evening… **_

* * *

They had received the tip from an informant a few days ago that a large shipment of drugs getting ready to be distributed all throughout the city.

Peering down through one of the warehouse's dirty skylights, Robin barely looked up or around when he heard the soft thud of boots touching down on the roof behind him.

"How many are there?" Wonder Woman asked quietly, approaching the younger hero.

The whole situation wasn't new to Robin, he's been in several similar drug-busts like this one before, the only difference was that it would be his first without Batman, who was elsewhere preoccupied that evening.

Robin still didn't look up as she walked up next him. "So far, there's about six on the ground, might be more but they're just the one doing the unpacking. The ones you might want to look out for is that guy," he said pointing at a bald man standing over at a large black truck with a shotgun in his hands, "and those two." He then pointed to two men standing on metal decks overlooking the entire operation with handguns.

Wonder Woman nodded silently as she looked to where he was indicating. But as she stood at his side, Robin couldn't help, as he glanced sideways, but to notice the dark patch underneath Diana's eyes like she hasn't been sleeping properly.

"Uh… hey, are you… feeling okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she asked irritably. "I feel fine. Focus on the mission instead."

Robin blinked at her uncertainly, a little startled. "Alright then…" he said and turned his attention back to the scene below. "I already called the police. They should be here soon, but in the meanwhile I think we should take these guys out first."

"Agreed."

"Less chance of somebody else getting hurt, right?"

"Right."

"I'll handle those two with the guns first." Robin said, stepping back. "If we want to do this effectively, we should try and be as-" However, just before he could finish his sentence, he looked to his side to see that the Amazon princess wasn't standing there anymore.

The next thing Robin knew, there was the sound of glass breaking loudly followed by lots of cursing and gunfire – there was a large hole in the skylight and flashes coming from inside.

"-subtle as possible…" He finished, facepalming. "_Or_, we can do it _your_ way, that works too."

Robin sighed before taking out his grapnel gun, shot at the edge of the roof and lowered himself down into the fray.

* * *

The thugs stood no chance. They were caught off-guard, too slow to react when Diana came crashing in. She'd already taken out two of the men and was busy with a third before they reacted, coming at her with knives drawn, one even had a crowbar.

Not that _that_ would help against her in any way, of course.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Robin lowering himself from the rood and dropped down, completely unnoticed by either of the gunmen on the upper deck who was refraining from openly firing at her lest they hit one of their own.

As he snuck up on them, he kept low and got something out of his utility belt and then threw it at their feet, heavy black hazes rising up instantly – the men called out in surprise, but there were cut short and replaced with crude swearing and the sound of a fight.

Then, it happened – it was a sickening combination of her now all too regular pangs of nausea coupled with vertigo and a splitting headache, and for a moment, her vision became disoriented.

Her fighting stance faltered slightly as she tried shaking off the dreadful sensation

_Not now_, she inwardly begged herself, shutting her eyes briefly. _Merciful Hera, any time but now_.

When she regained some of her sense, Diana's attention quickly returned to her own fight when a thug tried to come at her from the side with a knife. That didn't quite work out so well as, when he took a swing at her, Diana caught him by the wrist.

He tried to struggle, but what little effort he put up was in vain in her steel grip, Diana then relieved him from his knife before driving her elbow into his stomach. As he stumbled back, Diana swirled around, round-house kicking him against the side of his head.

From the deck, one of the gunmen fell over the railings and into a pile of crates while the other man was lying at Robin's feet in a foetal position, groaning in pain.

The Boy Wonder then, with definite acrobatic grace, jumped off the deck, landing catlike on his feet. When one of the thugs, twice, maybe three times his side, came at him, he pulled out his retractable bo staff and swept the man's feet out from under him.

As Robin was busy dealing with yet another man, Diana heard a loud, metallic clicking sound. She looked up and saw the remaining gunman standing at the truck loading his shotgun.

Right before he could take aim, Diana had shot over to him and crushed the barrel of the gun in her hands, bending it downwards and delivered a swift punch to the man's face, promptly knocking him out cold.

As he sunk to the ground in a crumpled heap, the vertigo came back with a vengeance and Diana had to steady herself by clutching at the side of the black truck in front of her.

No… no, this… this was different, definitely not like the other times. Her hands were trembling and clammy, her heart was beating in her ears and in her throat and, for some reason, the sounds around her were starting to sound more and more like static gibberish.

Looking over her shoulder, Diana saw Robin busy finishing off the last thug.

Surely he would be fine on his own? It was the last of them, after all. She reasoned. It was against her nature to walk away from a fight, but under the circumstances, and as far as a sense of Amazonian's pride went, she couldn't care less.

* * *

Robin skilfully avoided every swing taken at him, using his staff to block and deflect the blows dealt in his direction – his opponent was big, sure, but he was clumsy and his punches were flimsy and ill aimed. He left so many openings, Robin took him down in minutes.

When every one of the thugs were taken care of, Robin smiled slightly. Not too bad for… oh, ten minutes? It wasn't _exactly_ how he had anticipated the bust to go, but not bad. And as if on cue, he heard police sirens in the distance, barely a few blocks away.

Robin nodded to himself. Perfect, now he and Diana could-

Wait a minute. Robin looked around, his posture stiffening slightly when he saw no trace of the Amazon anywhere. "Wonder Woman?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Batman cut off the engines as he pulled up in front of a large, rusted gate, beyond which there was a desolated driveway leading up to a large building made entire of glass and covered with ivy and moss. He was on the very opposite end of Gotham, where the city stopped and where the woods take its place and stretch on for miles.

This was the address on the card, and, somehow, he wasn't overly surprised at the location.

Climbing out of the Batmobile, Batman strode over to the gate. On the wall, he could make out a small bronze plaque on which simply stood '_Neo Eden'_.

It was there where he would find the answers and put his case to rest – he already had a good idea what was going on, what needed to be done needed to be done, but making sure of the facts never hurt anybody did it?

Yeah, right… he didn't think so either.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

* * *

Diana wasn't sure how she even got outside, but when she regained some form of sense, she saw she was standing in some narrow alleyway.

The communicator in her ear then went off. _"Wonder Woman. Diana, come in, Diana."_ Robin's voice rang in her ears.

Diana ripped the small device out of her ear and crushed it in her hands before throwing it to the ground.

* * *

Robin swore under his breath when the line on the other end of his communicator abruptly went dead. Why wasn't she answering him? He'd been on patrol with Diana before, she may have had a different way of doing things from Batman, but she never just went off on her own without at least giving him a heads-up.

He was really starting to get worried – he'd left the warehouse as soon as the police had arrived and was now standing on an nearby rooftop.

Again getting out his grapnel gun and aimed it at the nearest tallest building before swinging off.

She couldn't have gone too far, he reasoned. He would just have to go out and look for her, he meant what he said to her earlier, she really didn't look good. Come to think of it, she's been looking sick for a while now, she's been a little more temperamental too, he wondered if Bruce noticed it as well…

Robin's thoughts however, where then pulled back to reality when he heard something crashing in one of the nearby alleyways.

* * *

Every sight and sound was nothing but a jumbled mixture of sensations all hitting her at once – nothing was normal, images were warped and distorted, colours too bright to be real, and there was an incessant buzzing that just didn't want to go away.

She'd walked into something by accident and knocked it over, a trashcan most probably. She took several steps back and shut her eyes again.

It felt like she was going crazy and sick all at the same time.

And why wouldn't the buzzing just stop?

"Diana?"

Diana almost didn't hear it. But, when she turned around, she froze.

* * *

When Robin found Diana, the Amazon was muttering to herself, saying things like "make it stop" or "go away" over and over again.

"Diana?"

Diana slowly turned around, but when she did, her entire posture grew ridged. And why was she looking at him like that?

"Beast…" he heard her mutter.

Say what?

"Huh?"

Robin's eyes widened considerably when Diana squared her shoulders and fully turned her body towards him, half-crouching down like she was getting ready to attack him.

Which she did.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes: **  
Temperance, inverted. A woman who has recently taken comfort in drink. From what does she wish to hide, from what does she seek solace?**  
Madam Simza Heron:  
**A man making a fool of himself?**  
Sherlock Holmes:  
**Ah yes the Fool. Someone has been led astray, involved in something without her knowledge.**  
Madam Simza Heron:  
**Not bad, but you have to do better. I need to see it in your eyes.**  
Sherlock Holmes:  
**I can do better. The Two of Cups! A powerful bond. A brother and sister perhaps? Yes, and I see a name! It's... Rene.**  
Madam Simza Heron:  
**What do you want?**  
Sherlock Holmes:  
**The Devil.

- Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows

* * *

**A/N:** Hallelujah… finally done! I hope this is at least somewhat decent – again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I am going to ask for you to wait a little longer before I update again – I'm writing 3 tests in the next 2 weeks and I still have to read the whole of Charles Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities_, ugh :( – if it weren't for my writing, I'd probably have already killed myself by now… or reconsider the prospects of marrying rich.

**Two things worth mentioning:**  
– Batman is multilingual, I did the research so I can prove this, personally, I do believe he would pull out the foreign word here and there just to mess with people, most likely, with the Flash or Superman (I would). Translation: 'Good afternoon, who am I speaking to?'  
– Again, I did the research, Wonder Woman is vulnerable to piercings and sharp projectiles, hence, the bullet-proof bracelets, so I think it's perfectly logical that thorns can hurt her too.

Special shout-out to **Delta808th** – I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, thank you for your PMs, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter :)

**In response to the previous chapter's reviews:**

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan:** Ha! I like your enthusiasm! Sorry for the wait! And sorry for the lack of the you-know-what drama! All good things, yes?  
**R-dude:** ... ah, yeah, _nooooo_.  
**Red (guest):** Hahaha, you too? I say this now with great pride, I'm a die-hard Batman/Wonder Woman supporter, and that's not gonna change for a while.  
**kyoshira:** I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you liked the Clark/Bruce interaction in the middle of this chapter, it was my personal fav out of this whole piece – it's just so much fun writing those two.  
**ieatcookies:** Well, I do try my best, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm going to try my best to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Ammaviel:** ;) – I can't wait to start writing when Bruce finds out that smidgeon of information… Stay tuned.  
**Masomalik:** Oh, you'll just have to wait a little longer to find that out! Thank you for reviewing!  
**The Goddamn Dark Knight:** Ah-ha! _There's_ Timmy!  
**deadman68:** Indeed, my friend, indeed :)  
**mbembet:** Yes, yes he is, though, he is going to be in for quite a shock.  
**TwiTragic:** Thank you so much for helping me with Ivy! Your info was totally helpful!  
**Guest:** Sorry! I will try updating again ASAP!  
**B1udman:** Your love for my story both delights and concerns me… just a teeny, tiny bit… that's all I'm saying…  
**yob3:** Thank you as well for your help! Also, I haven't seen many other Batman movies except for Nolan's trilogy and the 80's Batman Returns – personally, I'm not really all that impressed with the latter.  
**The Great Unknown:** I'm sorry if there isn't as many baddies in here, I hope this chapter made up for the lack of action so far? There will be more next chapter. Anyway, also, thank you so much for being this story's 100th reviewer – I swear, I was grinning like an idiot when I saw the number on my stats. Seriously means a lot to me.  
**Guest (2):** Yes, he is indeed going to have his hands full… also, thank you for pointing out the thing about the guests, I sort of neglected that part in my planning. As for the Amazons… you'll see them when you see them… it's gonna be awesome :)  
**bmwwfan (Guest):** I humbly ask for forgiveness – honestly, this should not have taken me so long. Thank you for reading, though!  
**Analadybug:** What do you think ;) I'm flattered that you liked both this and my other story, though honestly there's always room for improvement regarding my writing (just ask my beta-reader). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll promise to update my new story, _The Swap_, soon!  
**anon12:** Wow… enthusiastic, aren't we? Lol, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reading!

Okay, wow… lots of reviews… that's AWESOME!

Now, I'm going to go study (I have a test on Monday!) and read my awfully, awfully boring 300-something-page book from some equally boring dead guy. Wish me luck my friends! Oh, and please be kind a leave a review? I'd love to hear feedback!

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn, out!


	10. Chapter 10 - Chapter 7 - Part 2

Summary: (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

A/N: Wow, it's the tenth chapter already, I feel this should be important somehow. Sorry for the wait – on the plus side, first semester of university, done! I've got a month off now, so yay! Thanks for bearing with me, everybody :)

R-Dude's Note: It is 6 in the morning, I just returned from my two week camping trip, and I am shamelessly advertising my two Justice League fics. Go read them.

Also, someone tell Goddess that July is a time of Summer, not Winter, kthxbye.

**Goddess's response:** Do as the man says, oh, but, please, if you review any of his stories, tell him to pick up a science book while he's at it (he might just learn something) – for those who do not know, it's winter from June to the end of August in the southern hemisphere.

**Me:** Holy deplorable disclaimers, Batman!**  
BM:** … … … That isn't funny.**  
Me:** … Not even a little?**  
BM:** No.**  
Me:** _Okaaaay_, whatever – just tell them I don't own you or the _Justice League_!**  
BM:** _*Stares in a Batman-like fashion* _  
**Me:** Uhh… on second thought, I'll do it. I don't own any of these guys, DC Comics does!

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**07.2  
~Chapter Seven~  
Part Two  
**_Thorns & Irrational Fears_

* * *

The Neo Eden was a research centre which cultivated rare, exotic but more often dangerous plants from all over the world and was used in experiments which ranged from curing diseases to bio-genetics. The entire facility had been shut down some twenty years prior when the funding dried up due to a lack of results, the buildings and greenhouses has been abandoned since then, or had been, anyway.

It was like stepping into a jungle – there was green everywhere, thick vines and roots covered every visible inch of the interior as Batman walked thought the front doors, the plants even seemed to be giving off their own greenish glow.

He barely made it to the middle of the entrance room when he heard a rustling noise behind him and when he turned around, he saw the doors to be completely sealed off by unnaturally large roots.

Batman stared at this for a full minute before turning back in front of him. He wasn't too worried, he'd have to deal with getting _out_ later, but for now…

Without hesitating, he walked down the nearest hallway.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

Exactly two things went through Robin's mind at that exact moment. The first was pretty obvious; duck, run and get away from the super-being who was about to inflict him severe bodily harm, and second (and this was only after it truly registered that it was in fact Diana who had just attempted to squish him); he was in trouble.

"Oh crap."

Seriously. He was a teenager – yes, albeit a highly trailed one, but a teenager nonetheless – going up against _Wonder Woman_. Simply saying that his situation looked 'bad' was a freaking understatement.

Once he managed to put some distance between the Diana and himself, he got his staff and switched to the defensive.

"Diana!" he said, his voice, amazingly enough, not betraying his panic and bewilderment.

Of course, it was no use trying to talk to her. When she turned around, Diana's chest was heaving, her shoulders were squared and her back arched, her hands were balled and her eyes were disturbingly glassy.

But what really struck him was her expression as she looked scared out of her mind. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, and were things different (and his life not potentially in danger), he would have found it kind of funny.

She came at him again and she wasn't holding back. She dealt blow after blow while Robin barely kept up to match her pace and deflect the onslaught with his staff – unlike her usual style, Diana kept throwing punches at random but, although rather sloppy, it meant they were so much more unpredictable and all the more dangerous for him.

"Snap out of it!"

Still no response.

Robin then saw Diana's fist heading straight at him. He pressed a small button at the base of his staff which instantly fanned out into a shield he normally used to deflect bullets, and held it up in front of his face.

There was a loud clunk and when Robin looked again, there was a rather large, fist-shaped dip in his staff.

He didn't have time to think about this, as Diana caught him by surprise and spun around, kicking him. Luckily for him, his staff took the brunt of the blow, but, the kick itself was still powerful enough to send him practically flying backwards.

He grunted when his back hit a brick wall. He let his staff, now beyond repair anyway, drop to his side – Robin wasn't exactly sure how long he stood there hunched over and dazed, but if there was one thing he was certain about, he was _definitely_ going to feel that in the morning.

When the pain subsided, he happed to look up and saw Diana clutching at her head, gripping at her hair and groaning. "Just… go away… leave me alone…" he heard her say.

He had to come up with something, anything. Okay, think, Drake, think. He thought to himself – he needed to find a way to get her under control in some way – whatever was affecting Diana was making her think he was the enemy.

She couldn't be reasoned with so that option was out, and fighting clearly wasn't getting him anywhere – tiring her out _might_ have worked if he didn't run the risk of getting the living daylights pummelled out of him, and at the rate she was going she was going to end up hurting herself along with anything that got in her way.

The only real chance he had if he could somehow knock her out long enough to figure out what was wrong with her.

Reaching for his utility belt, he pulled a slim canister of knock-out gas he kept per Batman's insistence in case of emergencies or tricky situations – the gas was Mr Fox's design, compact but effective and according to him, it could knock out a fully grown rhinoceros. Who knew, maybe it worked on Amazons too.

Weighting the pros and cons of what he was about to do in his head, Robin put his right hand behind his back while the other hovered over his belt.

"Hey!" he said, loudly enough to get her attention.

As Diana drew closer, Robin counted her steps until she was right in front of him before pulling out the pin that released the gas and threw it at her feet.

In a matter of seconds, everything went white.

A grapnel then shot up out of the opaque mist that had settled over the entire area and latched onto the fire escape overhead. Pulling himself up, Robin grabbed the railing and clambered over it, half-falling on his face and gasped, releasing the breath he didn't remember he was holding.

Hitching himself up on his elbows, Robin worked on calming his erratic heartbeat before slowly getting up on his knees. Standing up a little shakily, he cautiously peered down over the edge – he heard Diana coughing but couldn't see a thing.

So far, so good. Much to his relief she didn't try to come up after him yet, and all he had to do now was wait.

* * *

**_Neo Eden_**

* * *

He caught something moving in the hallway up ahead.

Drawing a batarang, he kept close to the wall as he moved forward towards whatever caught his eye, careful as he tread over more roots. He'd been walking around for a good five minutes already. So far there had been no signs of life other than the ridiculous overabundance of plant life, but oddly, with every step he took, the more paranoid side of his brain kept telling him he was being watched.

When he got to the corner, he peered around it – nothing. The hallway was empty.

Suppressing a annoyed grunt, Batman straightening up and lowered his weapon.

However, right as he was about to step away from the wall, something was stopping him – at first his body froze in response. He looked down and saw vines creeping over and ensnaring around his arms and legs. He barely had time to struggled against it before more broke through the floor and entangled Batman even more.

Everything constricted around him tighter and tighter still, there was the abrupt feeling of being yanked down into the dark – the next thing he knew, everything came to a halt and he heard a sultry, yet bored voice speaking. "Welcome to Paradise."

Adjusting to his current situation, Batman saw that he was in a large hall that better resembled a underground cavern. Once more, the amount of plants were staggering, more foliage was against the walls as flowers and grass covered the floor, but what stood out was the green, nearly naked woman with fiery red hair that sat on top of a throne.

He glared. "Ivy."

* * *

**_The Alleyway_**

* * *

Five minutes. He'd been waiting exactly five minutes – it was uncomfortable, cold, and the weather took a turn for the worse, but as determined as Robin was to wait it out, it was easier said than done.

Sighing, Robin rested his head in his hand. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the fire escape, shivering when a chilly wind passed over him – the gas didn't have the instant effect that he was hoping for, it did seem to be working as Diana seemed to get quieter as time went on.

His concentration was broken momentarily when he felt something drip on the back of his neck. Rubbing off the moister from his neck, he looked up right as another raindrop hit him right on the cheek and a peal of thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

Holding his cape over his head when the rain started to come down harder, he saw the haze starting to dissipate, the coughing stopped all together as well.

He wasn't exactly sure whether that was good or not, but decided to finally go down. Picking the lock that released the ladder to the ground, Robin climbed down. He didn't have to worry about being effected by the gas himself as the rain seemed to have cleared the air.

The alley was still somewhat hazy. He looked around as was instantly on edge again when there was no sign of Diana anywhere.

Then, almost out of nowhere, he felt a presence behind him.

Practically swirling around on his heel, he let out an embarrassing yelp when a hand suddenly grabbed the scruff of his uniform and literally lifted him up off of his feet.

Oh god, he thought as panic flooded through him, oh god, oh god. He was going to die.

Robin tried to break Diana's hold to little success. "Diana, no!"

By some miracle, she did loosen her grip… only not for the reason Robin anticipated. When she let him go, Robin was dropped on his backside when Diana stumbled back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she rather unceremoniously keeled over.

Too astonished to have done anything other than watch, Robin sat there, in the rain, staring and blinking in utter astonishment. He stayed like that for a few moments until sense returned.

He scrambled onto his feet, doing the first rational thing that came to his mind and called Alfred.

* * *

**_Ivy's Lair_**

* * *

Poison Ivy smiled mockingly. She stood up off of her throne and walked over to him, luminous green eyes looked at him with mild interest as the vines around him constricted even tighter.

"Batman… I would say it's a pleasure, but I'd be lying." She said matter-of-factly. "It's rude to show up at a girl's place uninvited, you know. You could have called first."

"I'm not here to play games, Ivy,"

"Oh? Then why are you here?" Ivy asked, walking right up to him, laying both her hands against his chest. Batman stiffened automatically – the air seemed heavier than usual all of a sudden, and a sickeningly sweet odour lingered. "Are you finally going proclaim your feelings to me? No man has ever resisted me."

He rolled his eyes behind the cowl. "Hardly." He said darkly. "I'm here to interrogate you."`

"Really?" she asked, her hand slowly trailing down. "Isn't that going to be difficult considering you current… position?"

Batman, somehow freeing his hand, caught her by the wrist before she dared doing any lower.

Ivy looked amused. "Fine," she smirked and withdrew both her hands, and instead started walking around him in a circle. "What did I do this time?"

"Does the name Noble ring a bell?"

Ivy's face darkened slightly but she kept smiling. "Should it?"

"It should, considering I found your business card in Maxwell Noble's house last night."

Ivy was nonchalant. "It could have been a coincidence."

"His daughter's dead."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"She died of a heart-attack brought on by a panic-inducing hallucinogen – she was poisoned."

"And you automatically thought about me. I'm flattered."

"Cut the act, Isley." Batman growled. "She wasn't the first and you know it – seven people have died of the same cause over the last two months, the link between all of them was that they were all somehow involved with Noble and his company."

"There are seven billion people on this planet, Batman, who's going to miss seven? Besides, what is it what they say? Guilty by association?" Ivy sneered.

"Why?"

At this, Ivy's smile fell off of her face, all pretence lost as anger surfaced.

"Why? I'll tell you why – Noble and his partner has sinned against nature, their company has done irrevocable damage to the world, they have torn down forests and replaced them with skyscrapers and parking lots, and crushed plants underneath their bulking, filthy machines – all for profit!" she spat. "I am Mother Nature's will, her spirit – hell, I am Mother Nature! Do you honestly think I would stand and let this assault continue?"

All during Ivy's rant, Batman managed to move his other arm to his back, batarang still in hand. "You poisoned them out of revenge?"

"Not quite. The real revenge is yet to come. I paid Scarecrow a fortune for his formula before he was sent to Arkham – I needed to test it out somehow, didn't I? I need those corporate wretches to feel the fear my babies felt before they were slaughtered! Personally, I didn't care who, it's not my fault those people were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're insane." He said, cutting his way through the vines.

"Maybe. But as far as that girl is concerned, she was that man only child, wasn't she? His heir? It would have been her destiny to continue the carnage – I would think I did the world a favour." She said and huffed. "And then there's Wayne."

He almost dropped the batarang.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't do your research? Noble's latest project is building a free clinic at the edge of the city for that idiot Bruce Wayne for one of his charity cases – while Noble might have done all the dirty work, it's Wayne's money that is funding the entire operation." She smiled cruelly. "I wonder if he got the present I sent over this afternoon?"

"What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ivy she said and returned to her throne. "I'm bored now, so I think this 'interrogation' is over. And you can stop trying to get free now, that little throwing knife of yours isn't going to help you."

Much to Batman's surprise, the vines retracted themselves around him. At the same time, large pod-like plants all over the room started to open and bloom like flowers – within them, there were people, a handful of men all under Ivy's control.

"Oh boys," Ivy said in a low, seductive voice, "be dears and kill the Batman for me?"

The men obeyed her command and started to surround him. But when they started attacking him, Batman's communicator went off.

Countering one man's punch aimed at his face by catching his fist in his hand, he reached up and answered it. "What is it, Robin?" he bit out, twisting the man's arm and flipped him onto his back.

"_Batman, I need you to listen,"_ Robin said, sounding anxious, _"it's about Diana – I don't know what happened, but I think we might have a problem."_

Batman narrowly avoided getting punched again, ducking in time and slammed his elbow into his would-be attacker's side, hard. "What happened?"

"_Everything's under control now, but it was like she was possessed or something, she started attacking me for no reason."_

"When?" He had a very bad feeling.

"_A couple of minutes ago?" _Robin said exasperatedly.

"And where is she now?"

"_With me. We're in some alleyway in the warehouse district in Gotham West."_

"Do you have her sedated?"

"_Y-yeah, and I called Alfred. He's on his way, but-"_

"Keep her like that." he said abruptly, cutting him off midsentence. He distracted another attacker with his cape before punching him. "I'm finishing up here, we'll talk later. Batman out."

"Problems, Batman?" Ivy asked, smiling smugly as she sat back against her seat, idly toying with a vine.

He took down the last of Ivy's zombies and turned his attention on her.

When Ivy saw him approach her, she was thrown by the fierce look on the Dark Knight's face.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Wayne? That old butler of his? I take it that's you were contacted about."

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up out of her seat.

"What did you do?" he repeated slowly, menacingly.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that's not how you treat a lady?" Ivy snapped, driving her knee into his stomach.

He actually stumbled back by the force of the blow. "I didn't consider you one."

* * *

**_Gotham West Road_**

* * *

Tim yanked his domino mask of his face as soon as Alfred started the car. Diana was lying on the backseat. Mercifully, the knock-out gas seemed to be doing its job and the Amazon was still out for the count – Tim didn't want to think what would happen if she were to wake up.

He shuddered again involuntarily. He noted that he seemed to doing that a lot this night. Alfred, who up to that point had remained quiet, noticed this and adjusted the temperature in the car.

Tim smiled at the butler appreciatively. "Thanks," he said quietly, taking off his soaked cape and set it down at his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked.

"Shaken, but I'll get over it. Just get us to the Cave fast, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "That I will," he paused and gave him a sideway glance, "You know, it'll all be alright, lad. You'll see."

"You sure about that?" Tim asked.

Alfred didn't look at him. "We can only hope, Master Tim."

Tim sunk against his seat and looked sideways out of the window – it was absolutely drizzling outside. "Right…"

He then felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder, giving it a brief, gentle squeeze. It was a welcome gesture, but when both of them heard Diana groan in the back, Tim paled. The two of them shared a look, the message clear and the car steadily accelerated.

* * *

**_Neo Eden Lobby_**

* * *

He came out with a dozen or more cuts and bruises, but other than that was unharmed – the same couldn't be said for Ivy however as she was at that moment slung over his shoulder when he walked into the entrance hall again, unconscious.

When he remembered that the front door was blocked, he reached for his belt and got out a small round controller. Pressing it, Batman then reached for his communicator again.

"Robin,"

"_I'm here,"_ Robin answered almost instantly.

"How is she?"

"_At the moment, she's still unconscious, but, Bruce, I don't know how long she's going to stay that way."_

"Are you with Alfred now?"

"_He's next to me."_

"How far are you from the Cave?" From the outside, he could hear an engine roaring.

"_Not far, we're up the road from the Manor – what about you?"_

"On the opposite side of the city. I'm taking Poison Ivy to Arkham." The engine seemed to get louder.

"_Ivy? What did she- oh, never mind. What should we do when we get back to base?"_

"Wait for me. Take her to the infirmary and keep her sedated until I get back."

"_Okay – but what if she wakes up?"_

The engine was almost deafening at that point. "I won't be long enough for that to happen."

Just as he closed the comm. link, there was a mighty crash followed by plant material, rubble and glass scattering everywhere. When he looked again, the Batmobile was standing there in all its fierce glory with barely a scratch on it.

He threw Ivy in the trunk and climbed in, wasting no time as he sped out and towards the city.

* * *

**_Wayne Manor_**

* * *

Alfred helped Tim carry Diana inside when they got back to the Manor. When they got to the study, Alfred supported her as Tim opened the entrance behind the grandfather clock that led into the Batcave.

"Careful, Master Tim." Alfred advised when they reached the infirmary at the other side of the Cave and lifted Diana onto the examination table in the middle of the room. "When precisely did Master Bruce say he would be returning?"

"He didn't, we just have to make sure Diana stays like that until he does." Tim said, leaning against one of the countertops.

"Should I sedate her again?"

"I think so. I don't want a repeat performance of tonight."

Alfred walked over to a tall cabinet where he kept most of his medical supplies. "If I may, young sir, what exactly did happen tonight?"

Before Tim could answer, he heard Diana groan again, but when he looked, he saw her sitting up.

"Alfred…!"

Alfred turned around, looking at him questioningly first before turning to Diana, surprised when she got off of the table. She must have still been hallucinating, because the next thing she did was pick up the metal tray next to the table.

Tim, already seeing where this was going, ran over and grabbed Alfred around the wrist, pulling the butler with him just as Diana threw the tray at their heads.

The two of them then rushed to the mechanical sliding doors and couldn't close it fast enough – just in time too as something heavy slammed into it mere moments later. Tim then entered the security code on the console next to it, locking it behind them.

"To more or less answer your question earlier, Alfred," Tim answered, slightly breathless, "_that_'s what happened."

* * *

The trip to Arkham was all a blur. He remembered contacting Gordon halfway to tell him briefly that he found the culprit behind the poisonings and about the men who had fallen under Ivy's control who were still in her lair. He also remembered practically dumping Ivy on Arkham's doorstep – he was in a foul mood then, so much so that the terrified guards that happened to be there had no choice but to follow the orders he growled at them without much of an explanation as to why.

In comparison, the journey back to the Batcave seemed far too long for Bruce's liking.

His mind was reeling – he had no way of telling exactly when Diana had come in contact with Ivy's poison and therefor no idea how long it had been in her system. According to what Tim's brief description, she seemed to have reacted the same way as all the other victims had – the toxin was messing with her head, making her see things and working her up in a very, very bad way.

Tim just needed to keep her clam enough until he got there, even an Amazon's heart could give out if it was put under enough strain.

After a painfully long drive, he finally arrived back at the Cave.

Swiftly getting out of the Batmobile, he marched to the sickbay where he found Tim and Alfred standing outside. Behind the steel door, he heard something getting smashed… repeatedly.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed. "Thank heavens."

"What happened." Bruce demanded as he looked at Tim.

The teenager seemed lost for words. "I… we tried doing like you told us to. Diana, she just-"

But, right before he could finish talking, the noise stopped abruptly. Then a loud, ominous thump.

Tim and Alfred looked at each other with fear, Bruce didn't hesitate and went inside. He paused for a moment when he saw the sickbay in utter ruin. However, but didn't linger on it for too long when he saw Diana on the floor.

Bruce immediately went over and picked her up.

She seemed to be in pain, frightfully pale now, her body was stiff and she kept jerking her head around. "No… no…" Diana whimpered.

With the examination table now crushed, Bruce scanned the room before going over to the metal desk in the corner of the room that was bolted to the floor and cleared if of whatever was on top with a sweep of the arm and laid her down.

He pulled off his gloves and checked her pulse first and then her eyes before reaching for his utility belt and took out the vial Fox gave him and a syringe, filling it with the clear liquid.

When he injected it into her arm, it took several nerve-wracking minutes, but eventually, Diana's body relaxed and her breathing became regular and even again.

Pulling off his cowl, Bruce finally breathed out the breath he'd been holding and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he lowered his hand, Diana stirred.

She turned her head towards him, her blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused but clear.

"Bruce…?"

"I'm here."

"Hi…" she said quietly.

Bruce almost smiled. Almost. "How are you feeling?"

Her brows furrowed together. "I'm not sure yet." She muttered. "My head hurts…"

"Do you need anything?"

"Just don't leave." There was an edge of fear in her voice he didn't like.

There was more to the simple request but he would find out about it later. "Okay."

The corner of her lips picked up slightly, apparently either satisfied or grateful with his answer.

Soon, however, her eyes started drooping until they closed and her body slacked as she passed out again.

Bruce watched her for a bit until he straightened up and looked over his shoulder. Tim and Alfred were both standing at the door, looking at him anxiously.

"Bruce?" Tim asked.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Bruce said, taking Diana up in his arms again.

"Will Miss Diana…?" Alfred began.

"She should be fine now."

The butler nodded, and he and Tim watched as Bruce walked past them and made his way out of the cave and towards the stairs leading up.

* * *

Diana's dreams were all just one blurry, shadow-ridden montage after the next – she saw the faces of her mother, her sisters, her friends, Bruce's… old memories and nightmares were indistinguishable from each other and voices repeatedly echoed through her mind.

It came as a relief of sorts when she finally drifted towards consciousness.

It happened gradually – her body felt stiff and sore all over. A low groan worked its way out her throat and she grip at whatever was under her hands. Sheets?

She opened her eyes.

Everything was unclear at first, but eventually she realized she was in her bed, and also she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore but instead her favorite t-shirt and a pair of night shorts she normally slept in.

She sat up. Looking out at the window, she saw that the sun was up.

Confused, she didn't give it much thought as the nausea reared its ugly head again. It actually hurt.

When Diana realized wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer, she yanked the covers off of her and all by flew to the bathroom.

* * *

Diana had been unconscious for over twelve hours. he stayed and kept watch over her since the previous night - he only left her on Alfred's insistence that he ate, showered and had his injuries looked at and tended to.

Bruce was just outside in the hall when he heard a door slam.

Hurrying into the bedroom, he found the bed empty and the door to the bathroom shut.

"Diana?" he said.

"Go away…" she said weakly. "Don't-" She stopped short.

Just as Bruce was about to ask if she was okay, he heard retching. He didn't think twice before going inside.

Diana was on her knees, hunched over the toilet, effectively emptying half of her stomach's contents within.

Stunned at first, Bruce went over and crouched next to her, holding her hair of our the way and gently patted her back.

Wiping her mouth first with the back of her hand, Diana shot him a grateful look before turning back and proceeded to empty the rest of her stomach's content into the porcelain bowl.

When it finally stopped, Bruce stroke he back in what he could only hope was a reassuring way.

Diana closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms her and hugged her closer to his chest – she was trembling.

They stayed like that for several minutes until she was breathing normally again. He then helped her up.

"I think I should go to the doctor." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you want to go now?"

Diana nodded and pulled away from. She looked shaky on her legs, but stood on her own. "Let me clean myself up first."

He frowned, not convinced but stepped away. "I'll wait downstairs."

* * *

**_Later…__  
__Gotham General Hospital_**

* * *

Bruce rubbed his temples as he sat waiting outside Dr Leslie Thompkins' office – the good lady doctor promptly ushered Diana inside the moment they arrived and, with a single stern look pointed in his direction, insisted that he not follow.

Despite the fact that he wasn't even sitting there for half an hour, the waiting didn't do him any good as time seemed to stretch on. Bruce was usually a very patient man by nature, but suspense was killing him.

Finally, the door opened and Leslie's head popped out from behind it. Bruce stood up immediately.

"You can come in, Bruce."

He eagerly followed her inside and was relieved to see that Diana, although still pale, was fine and sitting in front of Leslie's desk. She smiled at him when he came in.

Bruce took the seat next to hers before reaching over and took her hand in his. Neither of them spoke as Dr Leslie sat down behind her desk.

"As far as I can see, Miss Prince," the doctor began, "you're in the clear. I've run a few tests, and physically, you're fine. I've also taken a blood sample to be analyzed later, but as of now, whatever antitoxin you were injected with will prevent you from experiencing any further side-effects. But, there is something I need to talk to you both about."

"Is there something wrong?" Diana asked.

"No, no, of course not, my dear, I just thought it would be better if you both were together when I tell you the good news." Leslie said, smiling at her pleasantly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

"Why, about the baby, of course."

Everything went deathly quiet after that.

While Bruce stared at Leslie like she had grown an extra head, Diana looked taken back.

"What are you talking about? What baby?"

Leslie seemed surprised.

"Yours. Miss Prince, you're pregnant."

* * *

"This might be a little cold," the doctor warned as squirted a type of clear gel over Diana's stomach. As she did, Diana shivered as the unfamiliar, sterile cool touched and spread over that area.

All the while, Bruce seemed to be in a trance-like state as he stood next to her, watching Leslie as she brought the sonographer out but didn't say a word – he hadn't since the doctor's announcement.

When Leslie brought over the sonographer, Diana's death-grip on Bruce's hand tightened. Pressing it against her stomach, Leslie applied a gentle, but firm pressure and started moving the apparatus around.

After a few moments, a blip showed up on the monitor.

One little blip.

Diana's breath caught in her throat. Bruce just kept staring.

Leslie smiled again. "Ah… there we are."

"Is- is that…?" Diana asked, too stunned to continue.

"It is. Congratulations – you're going to be parents."

* * *

"_I'm not losing my love.__  
__I've know what I dream of –__  
__It's part that I can exchange,__  
__I'm playing hard but I'm not in a game.__  
__'Cause I've seen how it kills to give up.__  
__And I know what I'm capable of.__  
__I see what I can obtain and I'm not going any other way."_

"_Definitely, I feel it in my heart that you're the one for me right now.__  
__I'm not about to leave.__  
__Hold my hand tight and let this moment be right now."__  
_- Toya Delazy feat. Ross Jack, 'Losing my Love' lyrics

"_Romantic love is mental illness. But it is a pleasurable one."_  
- Fran Lebowitz

* * *

**A/N:** I say nothing. Up next chapter, stick around folks, cuz I promise there will be some drama, Alfred awesomeness and more Flash and Hawkgirl (I love those two).

Goodness gracious… this chapter took a month and a bit… yikes. Okay, there are a number of reason for that, but like I said before, I was busy and my mojo was a little thrown off due to… well, a number of things.

In regards to Ivy, she's a right piece of work, isn't she?! I might not have portrayed her correctly, but in general, by the show of virtual hands, who agrees that's she's kind of _loco_?

Anyway, I was inspired by a number of things in this chapter – mostly, I've been playing _Batman_: _Arkham Asylum_ & _City_ respectively (hence Tim's bo-staff doubling as a bullet-shield). And, then, I've watched several older Batman flicks from the 80's and 90's, most prominently, _Batman & Robin_ (thanks yob3 for suggesting this!).

In response to the previous chapter's reviews:**  
_The Goddamn Dark Knight_:** Yep… wait a second – hey!**  
_mbembet_:** No need in thanking me, really, I feel guilty for taking so long! Thank you very much for reviewing :)**  
_yob3_:** You were right about the movie – it's cheesy as hell! I kept shouting in dismay 'Why, George, _why_?!' at the TV – my family still thinks I'm a little crazy. Can you spot the quote I used?**  
_Guest_:** :D**  
_LSZero_:** Thanks – but I am on break now, so my writing has taken its rightful spot as on top of my to-do list, so I'm going to try and update as much as possible!**  
**_Wonderwomanbatmanfan_: Spot on… hehe.**  
_Lloyd RPGFan_:** It was a little obvious, wasn't it? I guess it wasn't really that much of the surprise you were hoping for… but, of course, I'm not even halfway finished with this story… things can still happen ;)**  
_1Superman4Me_:** I actually finished reading it, and, surprisingly, I got inspiration for a story I'd like to write in real life some day! Funny how stuff like that can jump up on a person, huh? And, many thanks for still sticking with this story!**  
_pk8673_:** *_takes a bow_* My apologies for the wait – but a little suspense adds a little flavour, don't you agree? …Although I'm not sure if I nailed it in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **  
_R-dude_:** Awwww, you're so cute if you think that'll be able to work on me – now stop messing with my notes, dammit!  
_**maculedes:**_ Damn, I knew I should have taken Spanish over French – I got this over the translating app on my phone, so here goes: _Lo haré, muchas gracias por revisar_. Did I get that right?

Well, I'll be off now doing… things – feel free to leave a review, it's always appreciated! Peace out!

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	11. Chapter 11 - Chapter 8

**Summary:** (BM/WW Wedding-fic) When Batman finally gathers the courage to ask Wonder Woman to marry him, the Dark Knight gets more than he bargained for when the entire League decided to pitch in and help plan their impending nuptials – contains fluff, random humour, a temperamental Amazon princess, drunken bachelor-party escapades, and various attempts on Superman's life!

**A/N:** Personally, this is one of my favourite chapters I've written thus far – I'll probably edit a few things over time where I see fit, but right now, my verdict still stands. There will be flashbacks in this – just to clear up, they're the parts written in italic. Also I'd like to point out something I forgot to mention that one of my reviewers asked about – the general public in this story **is** in fact aware that Diana Prince is Wonder Woman, sorry if there was any confusion about that.

And as always, I can't thank you all enough for reading this. The stats are looking awesome, people!

Also, again this is the un-beta-ed version of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm a first-year college student. What do you think?

* * *

**Bridezillas & Kryptonite**

* * *

**08.  
~Chapter Eight~  
**_Truths & Misconceptions_

* * *

The drive back to the Manor was… well, for lack of a better word, odd – not uncomfortable, not unpleasant… just, unusual. Neither Bruce nor Diana was speaking, not to each other or saying much or really anything the entire way as both seemed to be trapped by their own thoughts.

Looking out of the window absentmindedly, Diana lowered her hand over her stomach – it was an involuntary reaction she picked up after leaving Leslie's office and was on its way of becoming a habit.

Amazons didn't have children. She and her sister weren't born the 'conventional' way – they were the exceptions as they were created by the gods, moulded out of clay and quite literally had the life breathed into them.

Now, she was pregnant.

After an hour, the news was still only just sinking in.

Her mind was reeling with questions she didn't have answers for just yet, some about her and Bruce, about everyone else and how they were going to take the news, but mostly, she thought about the baby.

One thing was for certain, whenever Diana thought about being a mother, her stomach clenched, but in a good way. It was a funny sensation, a sense fear and eagerness, wonder and confusion all rolled into one.

Looking back, she probably should have asked Leslie if feeling like this was normal, but the truth was, she wasn't exactly thinking of any of that (or much of anything else) at the time…

* * *

"_Congratulations – you're going to be parents."_

_Diana was too stunned to react on Leslie's words. At her side, Bruce was still for the most part frozen, his gaze, like hers, fixed on the monitor._

"_How… how old is it?" Diana asked quietly after some of the initial shock had worn off and she was able to form whole sentences again._

"_It's still very early to really tell for sure, but if I'm not wrong… I'd say about three, maybe four weeks?"_

"_It doesn't even look like a… a…" She couldn't finish her sentence._

"_A baby?" Leslie said kindly. "No, not yet. But in time."_

"_It's so small…" she said, mostly to herself._

_As she watched, the little shape on the screen moved, and Diana found a smile creeping up on her._

* * *

Diana snapped out of her reverie when she heard a car door slam shut. She hadn't even noticed that they were in the garage until Bruce had gotten out and walked around to open the door for her.

Once she got out, Bruce didn't linger and headed straight for the house. Diana trailed behind, wondering if she should say anything – Bruce had been quiet for the entire excursion, she wasn't sure if she should have been getting worried or not.

When they entered the entrance hall, Diana stood in the doorway and watched him. He looked like he was about to go upstairs, until he paused at the stairs and turned his head to look at the vase full of rose which had arrived the previous day.

"Where did those flowers come from?" he asked, not facing her.

She was relieved that he was finally talking again, but confused at the question. "They were delivered here yesterday."

He carefully took off the card. "Is this the card that came with it?"

"Yes, but Alfred said it was blank… I assumed they came from you."

Bruce then surprised her by swearing and went over to the flowers, taking them at the base of the vase and walked into the living room.

Diana followed him, and as she entered the room, she saw Bruce in front of the empty fireplace. He then kneeled in front of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he began stacking firewood on top of each other.

"I didn't send these," he began, standing up again.

"Bruce?"

"I've been working on a case for the last few weeks. Seven people have died and I found out yesterday that Poison Ivy was responsible." He explained, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around his hand, careful as he took a single rose from the lot.

"And the roses…" Diana began before she got it. She felt her throat go dry. "They were poisoned."

Bruce nodded curtly, wrapping his handkerchief around the stem of the rose. "The toxin was designed to cause panic like what you experienced last night. She was targeting people somehow involved with a construction company."

"But then why would she target me?"

Bruce's mouth set in a grim line as his eyes hardened. "She didn't," he said stiffly, unceremoniously tossing the flowers on top of the wooden pile and placed the empty vase on the mantelpiece. "They were delivered here – Ivy had a grudge against _Wayne Enterprises_… the fact that you got caught in the middle of it… coincidence." He practically growled out the last word.

"Bruce…" she said, frowning.

He didn't look at her. And without saying anything else, Bruce took a box of matches from the mantelpiece. Going on his knees again, and after a few minutes of coaxing, he managed to get a fire started.

When he stood up again, Diana walked up next to him.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, Bruce watching how the roses burned while Diana stared at him – he didn't show it, but she could tell that what happened the day before bothered him than what he would willing to say out loud… added to that, there was the unexpected news of her pregnancy…

She could only imagine what was going through his head right now, and he heart sank to her stomach at the thought.

Diana was about to reach over and take his hand – close the gap between them somehow – but before she could, Bruce withdrew, taking a step back and away from her.

"I'll be in the Cave." He said, turning around, taking the single rose he kept as he left the room.

As she watched him go, Diana had the disheartening feeling of déjà-vu – wasn't it in her dream that something similar to this happened?

It was the same scene, only in colour and in full sound and sunlight pouring in through the windows, but unlike in her dream those few nights, however, there was no heated confrontation between the two of them, no overly-dramatic exit on his part…

…And yet, why didn't any of that make her feel any better?

* * *

_**Several Hours Later…**_

* * *

Batman was a statue amongst the gargoyles that night – his mouth, the only visible part of his face, was set in a straight line as his eyes behind the white lenses scanned the surrounding streets below him, his body rigid and held at the ready.

The night was clear, the rain clouds had passed earlier that afternoon which meant the streets were ripe with petty criminals taking advantage of the good weather while it lasted – all he had to do was follow the sirens and keep an eye out for trouble.

And sure enough, he then heard the sound of a car alarm going off a mere block away.

Narrowing his eyes, the statue came alive again.

* * *

_**A Block Away…**_

* * *

"Shut that damn thing off!" Tony snapped, covering his ears with his one hand as the pickup's alarm wailed as the other held the crowbar he used to smash open the driver's side window.

Toby, who had half his body inside of the car hanging out of said window, scoffed. "Hey, hey! This ain't as easy as it looks, gimme a minute will ya!" he retorted as he attempted to hotwire the car.

"With all the racket it's makin', we won't have a minute!"

"Then shut-up and let me do my thing, okay!"

"Ladies, ladies," Tiny, the look-out, interjected, "why don't you both shut-up? Arguing's not gonna get us anywhere." He was leaning back against the streetlight with his arms crossed over his chest.

It was supposed to be a simple carjacking – they found the truck standing alone in an empty, dark street with the only source of light being the broken streetlight flickering above them. It was an easy picking.

Tony snorted. "Who are you, my mother?"

"Nah, but I'll kick your ass if you don't chill the hell out," Tiny said matter-of-factly. "What's got you on edge anyway?"

"Whadya think?" Tony said darkly.

"What, you're worried about Batman?" Toby asked, still struggling with the wires.

"No, Santa Claus." Tony deadpanned. "Of course I'm talkin' about Batman!"

Tiny rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the light. "Get real, man, we got a better chance of winning the lottery than runnin' into the Bat tonight."

Tony gave him a sceptical look before turning his back on him. "Maybe, but I still don't like it."

He failed to notice the pair of powerful, gloved hands that came from behind Tiny and gagged him before roughly yanking him into the darkness.

"Are you done yet?" he snapped again.

"Pal, if you ask me that again one more time, I'm gonna lose it!" Toby threatened.

"Just hurry it up!" Tony said and turned to where Tiny had been standing. "Huh? What the-? Tiny?"

He thought he heard something behind him.

He turned around, but when he did, before he could yell out, he felt a knee slam into his gut, cutting his air-supply short.

Toby, oblivious to what was going behind him, then finally managed to find the right wires and got the truck started. The alarm fell silent.

"There!" he said, satisfied and pulled himself out of the window. "I hope you're happy now, ya great big-" he stopped midsentence when he turned around.

He was all alone.

Toby stiffened. "Guys…?" he called out uncertainly.

Suddenly, a hook of sorts shot right out of the shadows. Before he could react, it hit and roped itself around one of his legs. There was a pull and Toby felt himself losing his balance and fell on his back.

The next thing he knew, Toby found his entire world had been flipped upside down – literally.

He looked down (or was it up?), and found that he was dangling by his ankle from the streetlight. And he wasn't the only one. Behind him, Tony and Tiny were in similar positions.

"W-what- what was that?" he stuttered as Tiny groaned.

Tony grimaced. "Well, it sure as hell wasn't Santa Claus!"

* * *

Batman watched the three idiots dangling from the nearby alleyway for a minute before taking out his grapnel gun and propelled himself onto the rooftops.

He'd leave them there, a patrol car was bound to pass by some time or another, and if not, morning wasn't that far of – he doubted they would be able to get free on their own before then anyway.

But, it was just as Batman pulled himself onto the roof when he heard it, a high-pitched wail of a completely different kind.

Looking around, he found that the source of the noise came from an apartment right next to the building he was currently standing on.

He hesitated for a moment – he should have just ignored it, but despite himself, he went in closer.

Batman crouched down at the edge of roof and into a dark room – the crying came from the crib that was right at the window. A light was then switched on and a haggard-looking man with stubble and tired-eyes came in.

From the floor below them, Batman heard a neighbour then another shouting up in protest against the noise.

The man reached into the cot, automatically cradling a screaming baby against his chest, looking half-asleep as he did.

Miraculously the infant's crying began to subside, and when the man yawned, the baby had stopped completely and fidgeted in his arms.

The corner of his eyes crinkled and he smiled down at the bundle, beginning to rock back and forth slightly.

All the while, Batman was still outside, watching. Looking away from the scene below, something on the other side of the street caught his eye.

After some time, the baby settled again. The man then kissed the infant on top of its head before laying it back down in its crib. But, just as he was about to draw the window's blinds shut, he looked up for a split second.

Blinking, when the man looked up at the roof again, there was nothing.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

* * *

Just as Diana started waking up early that morning, she rolled over onto her back. But when she instinctively reached over to Bruce's side, she sat up, suddenly wide awake, when she felt it to be empty.

Diana gripped at the sheets in one hand – not only was it empty, it clearly hadn't been slept in either.

At the same time, she heard somebody in the bathroom. When he came out, Bruce was already fully dressed, busy buttoning up his shirt, his hair still wet – he looked surprised when he saw her.

"Morning," he said, his expression guarded.

"Morning… I didn't hear you come in." she said, gauging his reaction.

As predicted, his face gave nothing away. "I didn't want to wake you."

Diana frowned. "Where were you? When Alfred looked in the Cave last night, he said you weren't there."

"I was out. Patrol."

"All night?"

When he didn't answer, she noted very subtly how he shifted the weight off of his foot as he looked away, not meeting her eyes. He was hiding something.

It wouldn't be the first time, a small truthful voice in the back of her head reminded.

* * *

_When most of the gel was wiped off of her with a paper towel and the machine turned off, Diana sat up and rolled her shirt down again before placing a hand over her stomach. She felt a smile creep over her face._

"_Well, with all said and done, I'm expecting to see you back here in a few days if that's okay with you, Miss Prince. I'd like to check on yours and the baby's progress personally before we send you to the obstetrician downstairs." The doctor said with another smile. "In the meantime, I want you to call me if you have any questions, concerns, anything."_

"_I will."_

_She looked up at Bruce and he and Leslie seemed to be having a silent conversation on their own. A message of sorts must have passed between them before Leslie looked back at Diana._

"_Oh, but before either of you go, may I have a quick word alone with Bruce, please?"_

_Diana looked up at Bruce questioningly. His face was still unreadable, but he gave her hand a quick squeeze and nod while his lips quirked into a small, reassuring smile._

"_Alright." She said, getting up. _

* * *

He moved over to his nightstand and put on his watch.

"Are you going again?" she asked eventually.

"There's something important I need to take care of."

"Bruce," she said firmly, sitting up straighter. "We are going to have to talk about what happened yesterday at some point. I understand how you must be feeling, but avoiding the subject isn't going to make it go away."

He still wasn't looking at her. "I know. I'm not trying to avoid anything."

"Really? Then what are you doing now?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as just then, his cell phone rang. Bruce dug it out of his jacket's pocket and pressed the red reject button, staring at it with a frown before finally looking up at her.

"I have to go." He said quietly.

Diana sighed and was the one to look away that time. "Of course you do…"

Before he went out, Bruce looked over his shoulder before he left. "I'm not avoiding this, Diana."

Biting her lower lip, Diana looked up again when the door closed behind him.

* * *

Bruce was making his way down the stairs in the front lobby when his phone rang again.

"What?" he snapped impatiently when he answered. He wasn't in the mood.

There was an immediate huff on the other side of the line. _"Really now!"_ Elizabeth, his secretary, said disapprovingly. _"I know it's early, Mr Wayne, but some manners wouldn't kill you."_

He repressed the urge to cringe at the sound of her tone – in a lot of ways, Elizabeth reminded him of Alfred, and one of those qualities was her ability to remain unfazed no matter what mood Bruce found himself in.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"_I called to confirm your meeting with those foreign investors from Japan this morning. Mr Yokomori wanted to know if you will be attending or not."_

"Cancel it."

There was a slight pause at the other end.

"_Excuse me?"_

"I said, cancel the meeting – or get Lucius or somebody else to fill in for me, I won't be able to make it. In fact, cancel all my appointment for the next week."

"_Mr Wayne, this is highly unprofessional… May I ask why?"_

"Something… personal has come up."

"_Then what should I tell your clients?"_

"Make something up. Please." He said, adding the last part for good measure as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bruce heard a sigh in defeat.

"_I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Bruce had hardly given Alfred a second glance when he passed him by. The butler would normally have called him out on this if he didn't happen to notice the preoccupied, slightly troubled look on his face.

As curious as he was, Alfred knew better than to ask too many questions some times.

When he came to the master bedroom, Alfred knocked first before entering, and when he came in, he found Diana standing at the window, her arms around herself. She turned around, meeting his concerned look with a weak smile.

"Alfred."

"Good morning, Miss," he answered, walking towards her slowly. "I… I wanted to check up on the state of things here… I just passed Master Bruce in the hallways."

Diana looked back to the window. "I think I scared him off."

"Miss?"

"Yesterday at the doctor, we received some unexpected news… I don't think he's handling it very well." She said and sighed. "He probably left to get as far away as possible."

Alfred frowned. "Miss Diana, you and I both know that Master Bruce doesn't scare that easily. He is big and ugly enough to face whatever problems he may have head-on, he's too hard-headed to do so otherwise… He may not have said it, and you may not think it at the moment, but he will come back. I assure you."

"I hope you're right." She said quietly, hugging herself tighter.

"I normally am… about these kinds of things anyway." Alfred said before changing the subject. "I've made some breakfast, would you like to join me and Master Tim in the kitchen?"

Diana nodded. "I'd love-" she said before she stopped midsentence and some of the colour drained of her face. "Oh no… e-excuse me, I have to… to go."

Without another word, she dashed for the bathroom as Alfred stared after her with a bemused expression and the door was yanked shut with a loud snap. He stood there, mystified, until he heard the tell-tale sound of heaving and a light went off in his head.

"Oh, Bruce…"

* * *

_**Downtown Gotham…**_

* * *

He dug into his pockets as he sat in his car, pulling out a single paper square and looked up at the bookstore he had parked in front of. Putting on his sunglasses, Bruce then climbed out and walked over the relatively quiet street.

A bell rang as he entered and a middle-aged saleswoman sitting behind the counter gave him the once-over with weary eyes before returning to her novel.

Grateful that the store was mostly still empty, Bruce walked in, scanning through rows of books until he found the section he was looking for.

The first book he took out, had a soft periwinkle blue slip cover and a picture of a stork on the front. Staring at it for a full, hard minute as if he could see right through it, he thought back on his conversation with Leslie.

* * *

_He couldn't take his eyes off it. He didn't want to. _

_He could feel a strange feeling rising up in his chest – not quite astonishment, but something like it, and a sense of pride he couldn't quite explain._

_When Leslie lifted the sonographer and turned off the machine, Diana sat up and rolled her shirt down again before placing a hand over her stomach. Bruce didn't miss the look on her face – it was so tender, her eyes were softer than he'd ever seen before and had a far-off, dreamy quality to them as whatever worries she had seemed to melt away. _

_She loved it already._

_As he stood there, rooted, and captivated all the same, Bruce wasn't aware he was still smiling until Leslie caught him staring. _

_The doctor held his gaze for a minute before turning back to Diana._

"_Oh, but before either of you go, may I have a quick word alone with Bruce, please?"_

_Diana looked at him curiously, and when he finally regained some sense of his surroundings, gave her hand a small squeeze. _

"_Alright." She said, standing up._

_There was a brief pause and silence when she left._

"_How did this happen, Leslie?" Bruce asked after some time._

"_Bruce, I don't think I need to tell you about the birds and the bees…" Leslie said with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "I already had _that_ conversation with you when you were a little boy. Besides, I sure you'll be able to shed more light on the details than I can."_

"_That's not what I-" he began before the doctor laughed._

"_I know what you meant." Leslie teased. "You're surprised, and a little shocked, and probably feeling a whole variety of different feelings right about now. It's perfectly understandable, this is big news."_

"_To put it lightly…"_

_Leslie nodded understandingly. "That's why I asked to see you, I want to help." She said and walked to her desk. Pulling out a piece of paper from one of her drawers, she started writing. _

_When she handed him the paper, several names all written down in a row._

"_Think of this as a research project," Leslie explained. "I want you to go and read these books, maybe study them a little. I think they'll be able to help with some of the questions you have that you aren't comfortable with asking me."_

"_They'll tell me everything?"_

"_They'll cover the basics." She admitted. "Now, along with this, I want you to promise me something. When you leave this office, you're really going to try your best to make the most of this – I want you to look after Diana, it might go without saying, but that means no life threatening situations that can't be avoided and no stress. Okay?"_

_Bruce could only nod. "I promise."_

* * *

One by one, he went through the rest of the shelves, mentally checking off the list in his head, adding book after book under his arm. When he finally had what he needed, he went over to the register.

The woman reluctantly put her novel aside, but smiled slightly when she saw his selection.

"Are you expecting?" she asked, ringing up the items. While he didn't say anything immediately, the woman got her answer.

Bruce almost snorted. "Is it that obvious?"

"You got that look too…" She admitted with a small, well-meaning smile. "I take it, it's your first?"

Again, Bruce didn't immediately answer as he regarded the woman carefully before his eyes fell on a picture of two small boys that was half-wedged in between her book as a marker.

The register then flashed and he took out his wallet to pay.

"Just a little tip, though," she said, handing him a brown paper bag. "Don't pay too much attention to the things they say in there about what you should and should not do. There're more of… guidelines."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck, mister!" the woman called after him and the bell on the door rang again.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later…  
**__**Watchtower**_

* * *

Flash was in the Monitor Womb, his feet were hitched up on the console while he was simultaneously texting on his phone and munching on his third candy bar for the hour when he heard the doors slide open.

Looking up from his conversation, he was mildly surprised to see Diana come in and flashed (no pun intended) her a quick grin over his shoulder.

"Hey, Di," he greeted casually, sitting up and turned in the chair. "Long time no-" But, when he did, his smile faltered when he saw her up close – her hair was a mess and the area under her eyes were dark in contrast to her skin which was unusually pale.

"Have you seen Superman, Flash?" Diana asked rather abruptly.

Flash blinked before realizing he was staring and snapped out of it. "Um… Supes? Oh… sorry, Wondy, you just missed him – he and GL are on a mission in outer space somewhere. They said something about the Guardians wanted John to play peacemaker between two worlds and Clark tagged along to help with the negotiations."

"Do you have any idea when they'll be back?" she asked, he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"A couple of days, I guess?" he said apologetically. "Uh… is there something wrong?"

Diana shook her head. "No, no, of course not, I just… I wanted to talk to Kal."

"Well, like I said, it might take a few days…" he said and smiled at her brightly in an attempt to cheer her up. "But, if you just want to talk, I'm not the worst listener ever." he offered.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but it's not necessary. It's not important, anyway." She said, looking away.

Flash wasn't buying it, and just as she was about to turn and walk out again, he was already up and stood in front of her. Ignoring his common sense, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," he said, frowning now. "C'mon, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Up close, he could see her eyes were puffy and more than just a little bloodshot. Had… had she been… _crying_?

Completely out of nowhere, her lip started trembling and her fist clenched – Flash's eyes widened, for a moment he thought he had imagined it, but he then panicked and quickly let go of her shoulders.

"Wally…" she said quietly.

Oh crap, oh crap, he thought, had he just overstepped some Amazon boundary or-

Before he could finish his train of thought, Diana took him completely by surprise and wrapped her arms around him.

For a second, as he stood there, rigid with surprise, he thought she was attacking him, before it dawned on him that she was, in fact, hugging him.

Wonder Woman… was _hugging_ him.

There was no doubt in his mind that many a sane man would have traded his front teeth to be where he was at that moment in time, but right now, the circumstances were off and Flash instinctively knew something was indeed very wrong.

And, as luck would have it, the doors slid open again and Black Canary and Supergirl came in to relieve him of Monitor Duty, but, when both woman saw this, they stopped and stared. Diana didn't seem to hear anything and, if anything, hugged him a little closer.

Over Diana's shoulder, Flash gave them the most meaningful look he could manage. 'Get Shay', he mouthed.

Dinah nodded immediately and pulled Kara away by the wrist as the teenage Kryptonian continued to gawk and Flash awkwardly started patting Diana on the back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…  
**__**Wayne Enterprises**_

* * *

Alfred didn't know what to expect as he stepped out of the lift and into an empty reception area of the topmost floor.

"Mister Pennyworth," Elizabeth said, sounding relieved as she stood up from behind her desk.

"I'm glad you called, Mrs Black – you said Master Bruce is here?" Alfred asked.

"I'm just glad you showed up. I think he's been sleeping in his office – he's had me cancel all his meeting for the next week and he's been living off nothing but coffee, and whenever I go in, he's busy reading."

Alfred looked at her curiously as if he didn't hear her right.

"Reading?"

"Yes. I… I couldn't be sure, but they looked like baby manuals. He's completely absorbed in them." She said. "It's not my place to ask, but is he…?"

"I'll talk to him." Alfred said quickly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Please. I'm getting worried."

"Don't be, I'll sort him out." He reassured.

Going inside, Alfred paused for a moment when he saw Bruce, asleep on the couch at the other side of the office, one of his arms draped over his eyes while the other held an open book to his chest.

As quietly as he could, Alfred walked over to the desk – the jacket Bruce wore last he saw him was slung over the back of the chair behind it as several books were stacked on top of each other on its surface and a computer still switched on and running.

Alfred then took the top book and examined the cover, smiling faintly when he paged through it and saw little side notes scrawled onto the margin in Bruce's handwriting. He took another book and found it to be the same inside.

Abruptly, Bruce woke up with a start. Sitting up, he looked around until he saw Alfred and relaxed.

"Alfred…" he said, setting the book aside.

"Good afternoon, Master Wayne." Alfred said lightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your secretary called me. I dare say you had us worried, I came as soon as what I could to see if I could try and persuade you to come home… though, being here now, I can see you have been quite busy." He said, holding up the book. "Interesting choice of subject." He remarked dryly.

"You know." It wasn't a question.

Alfred snorted delicately. "Of course I do, and before you ask, I found out myself – I phoned Leslie to make sure and she confirmed my suspicious."

"What happened to 'doctor-patient confidentiality'?"

"I wasn't aware that rule applied to me, sir. But right now, what I may or may not know is not up for discussion right now, what is, is the fact that you're here and not where you're supposed to be."

Bruce sighed after a short silence. "…I'm not ready, Alfred."

"Ready for what exactly, Master Bruce?"

"A baby, being a father, this… responsibility, whatever you call it."

"Why would you say that? What was the use of all of these books then?" he asked, walking over to the younger man.

"I've been through all of them and they pretty much say the same thing over and over again, and the more I think about it, the more I realize how incredibly selfish I am."

"Selfish?"

"There are just too many risks – do you understand the amount of danger we put ourselves in doing what we do? How dangerous the world really is?"

"I do… But isn't that the point? Of Batman, of Wonder Woman? The League? To take the risks nobody else is willing to, to do what is right?"

"That's not what I meant. What is going to happen to that baby if something goes wrong and something happens to us, Alfred? All it takes is that one maniac, a lunatic with a nuclear bomb, a knife or… or a gun. Diana isn't indestructible, and I'm not like Clark, I'm not bulletproof."

Alfred blue eyes softened. "Even Superman has his weaknesses, Bruce." He said gently.

"Exactly, and I'm only just a man."

"Aren't some things worth the risk?"

Bruce hunched over and rubbed his face. "This baby's going to need attention, it's going to need love and time, it's going to need somebody to look up to when it grows up and to teach it the difference between right and wrong in life. I'm not qualified to be a father."

"I'm sure young Masters Dick and Tim would wholeheartedly disagree with you there, sir."

"What about Jason, Alfred?" Bruce said quietly.

"What happened to Jason was a terrible, terrible tragedy, and, may I remind you, was not your fault."

"I still failed him, and I've let down Dick and Tim more times than I can count."

Alfred put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "That may be, but you love those boys – Richard and Tim knows that, and somewhere deep down, I'm sure there must be some part of Jason that hasn't forgotten it either."

Bruce sighed again. "What do I do then?"

"For one, sir, you can start by getting out of this office." Alfred said matter-of-factly. "And then, once you've done that, go freshen yourself up and talk to the Princess about what's troubling you."

Bruce looked up at him. "How is she doing?"

"All things considered, I would assume she's fine."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She left this afternoon, Master Bruce. You _have_ been absent for three days with no clue to your whereabouts. That's also why I came, so that you can set things right before there is any more confusion."

Bruce stared at him as his words started to set in.

Alfred then turned around and walked to the door. "Gather whatever you need, sir, I'll wait for you in the main lobby." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

When they eventually got back to the Manor, it was felt emptier than usual. Bruce was relieved when he saw that Diana's clothes were still in the closet but felt like the biggest fool on the face on the earth for letting her walk out in the first place.

After he'd taken Alfred's advice and took a shower and changed, he immediately went down to the Cave. Taking out a League communicator, he opened a link to the Watchtower.

"Watchtower, come in."

He didn't get an immediate response, but before he started getting impatient, somebody finally picked up.

"_Hi, yeah, Batman, this is Green Arrow."_

Bruce groaned on the inside – Oliver wasn't exactly who he had in mind, but he'd take it anyway.

"Requesting one for transport." He said stiffly.

"_Uh, Bats, I don't want to tell you want to do or anything, and I'll totally deny having said this to you if anybody asks, but I would hold off on coming over here for a while if I were you."_ The archer responded.

Bruce ground his teeth together out of annoyance. "Why?"

"_Well… let's just say it's not exactly the safest place for you to be at the moment."_

"What?"

"_Look, I'm not gonna mince words here, but you messed up, buddy, badly. There's a satellite full of powerful and let's not mention angry super women – I'm not joking, they're pissed, and they're all pissed at you."_

Bruce did actually groan this time.

"_So…"_ Green Arrow prompted. _"What did you do, anyway?"_

Bruce rubbed his temples. "Is Diana on-board?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"_Yeah…?"_

"Then bring me up."

"_Okay, it's your funeral. You're a brave man, Bats."_

"Just do it, Queen." He said it with a half-annoyed growl.

"_Alright, alright – the coordinates are locking on to you now. Teleport in ten, Batman."_

Bruce let out a defeated sigh. "Not Batman…" he said quietly, closing the link before Green Arrow could ask and the blinding light filled the Cave.

* * *

"_Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less."  
― _Marie Curie

"_Only you can be the aching in my heart –  
My enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight,  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive,  
Only you…  
Only you…  
Only you…"_

"_Only you can see the emptiness I feel,  
When you're with me,  
When everything you say I'm on my knees,  
Baby I'm on my knees,  
Baby I'm on my knees,  
Baby I'm on my knees…"_  
- Ellie Goulding, 'Only You' Lyrics

* * *

**A/N:** Go on Bruce! Go get back thy lady! … … … *_Ahem_* This was a very, very long chappy… A little odd, I know, but I still like this for some reason. I'm definitely going to rewrite the last part with Alfred later… but for now, I'm gonna pass out - peace out!

Okay, so, the next chapter's going to pick up like, right the second after this one ends, also, I'm sorry for not including Hawkgirl like I said in the previous chapter, but don't worry, she's coming up next, along with more Green Arrow (I love Ollie), our favourite Big Blue Boy Scout and a crazy ex (I'll let your mind wander about that, but I'm telling ya, it's gonna be da bomb).

Oh, and on a side note, all you Catwoman haters can hate and all, but after the perchance of one _Injustice_ PS3 game, and after getting my butt kicked several times, it is in fact a possibility that she can take Wonder Woman in a fight… if the circumstances were ever right, of course.

**In response to the previous chapter's reviews:  
**_**Delta808th: **_How else my friend, how else? And there will be more kicking of such in the future!  
_**Wonderwomanbatmanfan: **_I hope this lived up to your expectations.  
_**mbembet:**_ Why thank you :) Oh, also, you're gonna like the next chapter.  
_**maculedes:**_ _Me siento honrado de que usted piensa que gran parte de mi historia, gracias_ (again, I hope I didn't get this wrong). And don't worry, I've got a chapter planned involving Tim and Diana… and then some Babs and Dick thrown in there as well – just so you've got a reason to keep reading.  
_**LSZero:**_ In fact, I do – heed my word, never, ever, EVER, take History or Philosophy for that matter (it's not worth it man, it's just not!) unless you're into that crap, in which case, go for it. Another thing, don't be too intimidated on your first day, everyone else is just as scared as you were when they began – don't trust a map of the campus (I speak of experience… long story…) –arrange your schedule that you have all your classes early, it's just better that way, trust me – and, as my last nugget of wisdom, just enjoy it for what it's worth, man :)  
_**yob3:**_ OMG! I love that Joker! He referred to Diana in one of the episodes of _Brave and the Bold_ as 'the swimsuit model' – I still grin whenever I think about it. Also! About the being crazy – think about it like this, my whole family's crazy, the only difference is I've learned to accept it… while the other members of my family… not so much.  
_**Ammaviel:**_ She definitely took him by surprise, that's for sure!  
_**Cajun Strong Man 2:**_ He's up next! About the baby, I have, but that's for me to know, and you all to speculate about. I'll add the rest of the Batkids' reactions in time :)  
_**pk6873:**_ Who doesn't like baby-madness, I ask you? As to how the Queen will react… hehe…  
_**Anonymous(Guest):**_ They are quite righteous as a couple, aren't they? And I'm glad you liked what I've come up with thus far – I'm just getting started, so if this chapter disappointed, I'm more than gonna make up for it in the next one :)  
_**imazebra:**_ They are terrible, aren't they? Lol  
_**Lloyd RPGFan:**_ I took this specific review to heart – I had a different scenario in my mind at the very beginning, but when I thought about it, you're right. But, I think the reason why most writers make Bruce take the news badly is for added effect and tension – he usually comes around in the fourth, maybe tenth chapter anyway and all is well, good and so on again.  
_**Anonymous(Guest**_**):** I read on a wiki somewhere that the public knows who Wonder Woman is, so I thought, why complicate things too much?  
_**1Superman4Me:**_ They are :D  
_**Gabriel-TDO**_**:** I'm just glad you liked this story enough to review :)  
_**I Am Not a Human Being**_**:** I liked the quote, it was so sweet I couldn't resist – I've never watched the actual movie though, is it any good? And I'm sorry for taking so long!  
_**Fireminer:**_ Lol – I liked this review, so many possibilities… yes, indeed… anyhow – regarding the Titans, is there anybody specifically you have in mind to see at the wedding, it's still a few chapters away, but I better get brainstorming now. AND, about John, I liked this idea particularly – can marines really marry people? I have a wicked idea if this is indeed the case.  
_**Guest:**_ I couldn't resist – the whole 'Daddy-Bats' scenario is a gold mine of potential  
_**Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham:**_ This is without a doubt, one of my favourite reviews, ever – short, but funny. It still easily makes my Top 10.  
_**myrthil:**_ I figured, why not write the whole shebang? Besides, the baby was in my original framework when I first planned this story. Also, like I normally say, all in due time – I love the whole Dick and Babs pairing, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them.  
**sabbath9997:** As long as you keep on reading and I do a somewhat decent job keeping your interest, there's really no need to be thanking me, dude :) … but thanks anyway.  
**R-dude:** I'm really not too sure how to respond to this one – buy me dinner first, then we'll see where that takes us, kay?

Alrighty then! Leave a review – I double dare you! Later babes!

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


End file.
